Tortures of the Heart
by RikkaUchiha004
Summary: Axel Rosé is a seventeen year old telekinetic Goth kid with a "screw you" attitude. After his friends graduate, he is all alone in his Senior year. Not that he minds, he's used to it. One day, however, he is asked to tutor his secret crush, sixteen year old Roxas Snow. As these tutor sessions go on, both boys soon learn, that there's more to each other than they thought.
1. A Tutor

**A/N:**

**Hello! Rikka here. I've returned with a new story. After finishing My Neighborhood Vampire, (if you haven't read it. Check it out if you want.) I came up with this idea after an R.P a friend and I had. Only with a few changes. I'll be sure to update the chapters whenever I can, because I get caught up in this messy thing called life lol XD. (I hope this story is alright. I wanted to create something different.) Well enough of me blabbing. I present to you:** **Tortures of the Heart. Enjoy! **

**Contains: AkuRoku, some violence, very crude humor, swearing and jelly doughnuts! You have been warned! XD **

* * *

**Chapter 01:**

**A Tutor**

_Monday: November 11th, 2013_

There's a loud noise going off in my room, it's my alarm. I creep my arm out from under the blankets and smack the alarm clock. I was hoping to hit the snooze button... I failed, because it was still making an obnoxious beeping noise. I sit up and smack my hand down on the off button. I didn't want to get up, I just wanted to sleep. I didn't want to deal with my classmates today. I lay back in the bed, as I close my eyes a voice rang out. "Axel Lea Rosé! Get up now, or you'll be late for school. And would it kill you to clean your room? You're such a pig." It's my adoptive mother Helen Sinclair. She adopted me when I was about twelve. Unaware that I was a troublesome child with a curse placed upon him. Which is scientifically known as telekinesis. Some say it's a gift, it isn't. Especially if it unintentionally hurts someone.

Helen or Mom is a petite woman in her mid-forties, with dark red hair which is pulled into a bun. She's wearing a white uniform, (Mom is a Nurse at the local hospital.) She also has an older son named Reno, whom I used to believe was an actual blood relation to me. We look so much alike. Thank the gods we weren't, he's an idiot, and an annoying one at that. There are days I'd use my power to make his games on the X-box 360 shut off when he'd get on my nerves. He never suspects a thing. It's hilarious! However, we do get along as brothers should.

I refused to move, it was then she rips the blanket away. I wasn't happy, I sit up quickly, rub my eyes then I glare at my mother.. "_Really_ now?!" I said in a groggy voice. Her hands on her hips.

"Yes _really!_ Get your ass up and out of bed." She wasn't a bad mother. In fact she is wonderful. It's her husband Rodrick that is the bad parent. I can't stand him, he's a complete jerk. I'll never see him as a Dad. I call him by his first name, just to piss him off. I've debated whether or not to use my power on him. As of yet, I've decided not to. I didn't want to get sent back to that crummy orphanage. It would be my fourth time back. The lady that pinned me off wouldn't be too happy.

"Fine, but can I have some privacy? Kinda need to get dressed." I gave her some attitude. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"You brat. You'd better not fall back asleep. Or I'll come back up here and whoop you" _ Oh I'm so scared..._ She pokes my cheek. I wince and continue to glare at her. She sticks her tongue out at me then leaves my room. Closing the door behind her. _Mom can be so childish sometimes._ I had half a mind to just lay back down, I didn't, I get out of bed and go over to my dresser's mirror. I looked like Hell slapped me in the face. My red hair is matted, as per usual in the morning. I have no make-up on and I have none of my piercings in. (I have five. One in each ear, my left eyebrow, two in my lip) It was like I wasn't even me when I woke up.

I look down at my top left drawer and use my power to open it. I have one shirt clean, one I don't like to wear, because I don't like the band on it. 'Falling In Reverse.' It was a gift from Mom for my seventeenth birthday. (Which was in the beginning of September.) She thought I liked them, seeing as I'm mostly into Rock and Metal music. I sigh and just throw on the shirt along with a pair of black jeans. I put in my piercings, fixed my hair up in its usual spiked form. I didn't feel like doing my eyeliner by hand, so once again I use my telekinetic power to apply it. The liner made my green eyes look better. I was happy with how I looked, and stuff my books into my (rather large) black backpack.

I head into the living room and grab my heavy boots. Rodrick was sitting at the kitchen table just staring at me. Giving me the look of disgust, I roll my eyes and put my boots on, then grab my keys off the wall hook. "Why do you act and dress like one of them fags?" Another thing, he seems to think I'm full on gay. Which I am not, call me what you will, but gender doesn't apply to me. Rodrick's just a dick.

"Just to piss you off old man." I snapped back at him. I hear him get up from the chair, and before I knew it, Rodrick was standing in front of me. He's shorter than me by a few inches, his hair was graying and always wears business suits. (He works at a Ford dealership downtown.) I wasn't the least bit intimidated by him.

"Don't talk to me like that, you qu-" He was interrupted when Mom smacks his arm. He shoots her a glare. She glares back. "Helen, how and why do you let him dress like this?" Rodrick sneers.

"He's a teenager, and has the right to express himself." Mom always stands up for me. She's the one person I can really count on. That is until she finds out I'm a freak of nature.

"Just look at him! Piercings, spiked hair, all black clothing. He's even wearing make-up for heaven sake.." Rodrick goes on an on about what I was wearing, and how Mom let me get away with it. Just another typical morning. I start twirling my keys out of boredom. Then he turns back around. His eyes observe me, and he sighs, he is irritated. "Is that polish on your nails?!" I just couldn't help but smile. Mom takes a look at me and laughs. "What is so funny?" Rodrick asked, looking confused.

"Oh quit being such a prude will you? As long as he's not into heavy drinking, doing drugs, partying, or sleeping around. I don't care what he wears." _You're a bit off on the last one there Mom. _I'm not a very social person, but who's going to pass up a sexual encounter with an attractive person or two? Not me. I didn't care for drugs though, they're a waste of money. Alcohol tastes horrible, and I don't do well at parties, not that I get invited to them anymore. Most of the people at my school hate me. I'm kind of the Carrie White of my High School. Devil mind powers included.

Rodrick's hands ball up into fists and he looked defeated. Mom pushes me out towards my vehicle in the driveway. A black Ford truck with a cross dangling off the rear view mirror. The cross is my good luck charm. Had it since I was a little kid. "Hurry now, or you'll be late. Bring me home another perfect score to hang up. Love you." Did I mention I'm just as smart as I am sexy? No? Well I just did. She kisses my cheek, causing me to blush. I then get in my truck and drive to school Winston High. On the way there I pick up a couple of jelly doughnuts and a coffee from a little place called Sweet Hearts Bakery. I've gone there just about every morning since I got my license.

I park in a lot next to the school so that I didn't have to pay for a parking pass. Before entering Hell's High School. I light up a cigarette. Yeah I smoke, it keeps me from reeking havoc on those who really deserve it. Like Setzer for example. He's your typical Class A jackass. Thinks because he's the senior class president he can do as he pleases. Then there's Seifer, the quarterback for the school's football team. He is also a jackass and is the biggest bully I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. I knocked out a few of his teeth last year for pissing me off. That poor chair I threw, it had my pity.

I lock my truck up and put my cigarette out. I pick my backpack up from the hood of the truck and head inside. As I come in through the glass doors, no one paid any mind to me. Not that they would anyway. As I approach my locker, some cheerleader with bleach blonde hair is standing right in front of it. Her name is Naminé, she is what most would call a spoiled princess. What with her perfect hair, french tipped nails and expensive looking high heels. I sigh loudly. "Ahem?" She still just stands there jacking her jaws with a brunette named Ollette. Who is the captain of the cheer squad. "Excuse me, I need to get to my locker." Her and _Omelet_ (that's what her name reminds me of) just stared at me. "Did I stutter? Move please?" I'm a little annoyed by this point.

"Rude much? Come on Ollette before we end up with chairs in our faces." Naminé had a snarky voice and an attitude to match. _Yes, because saying excuse me and please means I'm being rude. Namin__é __logic at its finest. _Her and Ollete leave and I manage to get to my locker. I make sure no one is watching and I focus my mind on the combination lock. Ha-za! I get it open on the first try today. I unpack what I didn't need and pull out what I did. Which would be my A.P English stuff and a novel to read. I stuff my backpack in the locker, shut it, then head off to class. I had no friends to chat with or a significant other to flirt with.

I sit in the back corner by the window. I'm forced to sit there (in four of my classes) because of my enormous height and wild hair. However, I didn't mind sitting in the back, it's easier to avoid people. Yet I'd get called out by most of the teachers here, who I'd end up humiliating, because they thought I was an idiot. As for Gym period, I hate more than anything, well because I'm a lazy fuck. I'd rather sleep or read.

I open my current library book and start to read. The teacher of this class just keeps eying me. As if he's never seen a teenager reading a book. Not surprising seeing as most people these days would rather play on their phones and i-Pods. Mr. Gardens is a quirky kind of guy with pink hair, and he always made this class bearable with his humor. He and I actually get along. I give him a smile and I swear he about had a heart attack. It's apparently rare that I smile around here. Which is true, unless someone I don't like gets a case of bad luck. Which is a good percent of the school's population.

"Well good morning Axel. What'cha reading?" Mr. Gardens asked. I bookmark my page and show him. It's a copy of Stephen King's Carrie. Go figure. It's one of my favorites and Stephen King is a bad-ass. "You sure like that one. Didn't you read it already?"

"Yes I have. It's a personal favorite of mine. It somewhat relates to me," I tell him. I reopened the book and started reading more of it.

"Why do you think that?" _Well for starters, I'm a social outcast, who is hated by most, oh and the telekinesis I happen to have. Thank God though, that my Mom isn't too crazy about religion. _ I look up and happen to knock down one of Mr. Gardens's '_inspirational'_ posters. It lands right on his desk. I chuckle. "Really? I just put that damned thing up." He sounded aggravated. "Freaking tape isn't worth anything." He picks up the poster off his desk and puts it back on the wall. "Now stay." He instructed to the poster. Not long after that, bodies fill the classroom. Ten minutes pass then the bell rings and class begins.

* * *

Lunch period had come, I sit alone and eat quickly. After that, I start some of my A.P Calculus homework. Occasionally I'd look up and watch as people mingled with friends. I'm a tad envious. All my friends are a bit older, have graduated and gone to college. (Except maybe Demyx... It puzzles me how he even graduated in the first place. All he did was goof off.) I haven't spoken to them in months sadly. I think they've forgotten about me.

About half way through lunch, I finish my assignment and start to read.. However, just as I'm really getting into Carrie, I look up to see a blonde kid with bed head hair approach the table. He's short, and very good looking. His name is Roxas Snow. A well know kid, he plays for the school's soccer team The Winston Badgers. He's a pretty good player too from what I've heard. Roxas wears a friendly smile, and raises his hand up. "Hey, you're Axel Rosé right?" _He actually pronounced my last name correctly. Not many people even try to._ He is all cheerful sounding.

I return my attention back to the book., trying to ignore him and turn to the next page. Yet I wondered why he was even trying to talk to me. Most people just don't bother. _There's no way he's here of his own free will. Someone probably dared him to talk to me. Maybe if I keep ignoring him he'll go away. _I continue to be quiet, but he's still standing there. I decide to answer, but not bothering to look at him. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Wow... Uh. didn't think you'd answer me..." He sounded surprised.

I sigh, "what do you want? I'm busy." I turn to the next page and kept on reading. Maybe he'll see it as a sign that I've immediately lost interest. But no he's still standing there.

"Just to talk...Maybe be friends?" That's when I look up. I put my book down, and grin. _Now I really want to know who put him up to this. Probably Hayner. That kid's always trying to screw with me. Pence too. _

I just laugh. "Really now? Who put you up to this? Was it Hayner? Pence?" I start looking around the cafeteria.

"No one. I swear." I found that very hard to believe. I roll my eyes and try to think of something I could say to get him to leave. "You don't believe me do you?" He said with a half-hearted smile.

"Not in the slightest." I answered honestly. "Now could you please leave?"

"I'm not lying. I do want to talk to you." Roxas sounded so sincere. I see at his usual table, all if his stupid friends, who are all laughing while looking over at my table. I look at Hayner's tray and make it fall into his lap. He looks a bit pissed since the group is now laughing at him.

"You do know I'm a monster right?" I give him a sarcastic smile. "They say that anyone who gets too close to me ends up getting hurt. Just ask Seifer." I explained to him, but Roxas just laughs I raise an eyebrow."The fuck is so funny?" I became more irritated.

"You. You're funny," There's a short pause. "Say what you want. You don't scare me."An arrogant smirk runs across his lips. Which pisses me off. The urge to use the full extent of my power in order to make him fly backwards comes to mind. However, I hold the urge back. I don't want to seriously injure Roxas.

"Just get away from me pretty boy. You're starting to get on my nerves." I snapped at him. My words had some bite to them.

"Jeez someone has issues. All I said was hello and you look like you want to strangle me." He teased, I about climb over the table to shove him away. But I decide to do something else instead. I look at the pencil sitting on the table, used my power and throw the pencil at Roxas. I know how to control it better than I used to from when I was a child. Sadly though, when I lost my temper or got really scared, the control slipped and all hell would brake loose.

Roxas just stands there in shock. _Seems he didn't notice the pencil fly.. Good, that was stupid to try as a scare tactic!_ Not surprising, I'm used to being looked at that way. I glare at him."Will you go away now?" Next I'm thinking of throwing one of my books at him. That may send a better 'get the hell away from me' message.

"Why are you so mean?" _For the love of...! _I sigh and slam my head on the table. Realizing Roxas isn't going to leave me alone. I raise my head up and watch as he picks up my pencil and sets it by my books. Next he sits in front of me. Up close he was even better looking, how his eyes sparkle, how he smiles. I have a little crush on him, but he's with a girl. Naminé Taylor to be exact, she's a girl I really can't stand. I've tried to banish these feelings for him for that reason. Yet the feelings still linger inside, which made me very upset. Truth be told I want him to be mine, sadly it'll never happen. Even if it could, I don't deserve someone like him. Which is why I want him to go away!

Roxas is one of the nicest people in school, and is social with everyone. To be honest.. I wish I could be like that. It's truly all I've ever wanted. To be normal. But nope, I was given this damned "gift" and it made me a freak of nature. And no one loves a monster.

"I just am alright. Why are you being nice to me? Your _friends_ will never let you live this down. I'm the weirdo, all must avoid me." I spoke with little to no enthusiasm.

"Well I've seen you sit alone everyday since your friends left. I figured you may of wanted some company. As for my friends, I don't care what they say. I never judge a person based on their appearances." He had so much life in him. He sounded so peppy and happy.

"Oh I'm sure you don't Roxas. Now I'll tell you one more time, _go away._" I cross my arms and scowl at him. Trying to once again scare him away. Yet he's still sitting there. I reach for my least heaviest book and try to throw it at him, but he grabs my wrist. I'm surprised he actually has the guts to touch me. The book drops from my hand and it hits the table hard. Roxas stares at me intensely. His eyes remind me of blue sapphires. I feel my face heating up. People in the cafeteria stare as well. Some telling Roxas to fight me. I'd win because he was so small and skinny compared to me. I also know how to fight, when you're the only red haired kid growing up in an orphanage. You either take a lot of shit, or you fight back.

"That's enough." He lets go of my wrist and I pull my arm away. "I was trying to be nice to you and you throw things at me. I only wanted to be your friend" There was a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I roll my eyes, grab my books and pencils then stand up. "Just leave me alone. Would you?!" After that, I start walking off. I see his girlfriend walk up to him, she starts whispering to him. I didn't bother to over hear. I just leave the room and throw my textbooks in my locker. I keep out Carrie and grab the pack of cigarettes I got from a hot guy who flirts with me at the gas station. I need a smoke in order to ease my nerves. Didn't want the lockers going ape-shit if I lost control.

I head up to the roof for the next hour to smoke and read more of Carrie.

* * *

I'm now sitting in Study Hall finishing up some A.P Chemistry. I look up to see Mr. Gardens coming towards my desk. I find this to be strange, considering his classroom is on the other side if the building."Hey there Axel, the Principal wants to talk to you."_ Great, what did I get accused of doing this time? _I close my textbook, leaving the work inside of it.

"What for? I haven't done anything." Oh yes our Principal. His name is Xemnas Sliverstien. He's hated me ever since I supposedly spray painted on his car last year. I didn't, Seifer and his friends did and blamed me for it. Yep. Just blame the Goth kid for when you want to get away with something. Jerks.

"Just come with me ok?" He was getting antsy.

"Fine, but I better not be getting blamed for something I didn't do." I shoot a glare at Seifer who is sitting in the middle of the class. He gives me an arrogant smirk, so I make his books and papers fall off his desk. He scrambles to get them. It's funny. I then grab my books and follow Mr. Gardens to Xemnas's office.

I enter the bland looking office and I'm not surprised when I see Roxas sitting in one of the chairs. "_Axel, _have a seat." Xemnas said as if saying my name were a chore. He has long silver hair, is tan, and always looks so dead serious. My old buddy Saix was one of his prized student, who ranked a bit higher than me. That was of course before he graduated and left me here. That blue haired son of a bitch... I sit down in the chair next to Roxas, who appears confused.

"What's this about? Pissed I threw that pencil at you? Did I hurt you that bad?" I look at Roxas, who just rolls his eyes. I lean back in the chair and wait to see what I'm in for this time.

"Actually smart-ass, you're going to be his tutor." Xemnas sounded serious, but when didn't he? "As much as I can't believe.. You have one of the top five highest scores here. Number three to be exact. Behind Setzer and Riku" Oh jeez Riku, ain't he a charmer. He's not as _high and mighty_ as Setzer, but he does show off a lot, especially in Gym class. He's overly competitive, cocky and always has an excuse for everything.

"Then ask the other four. I'm not what you'd call... a _good example._" I snorted, and slide back into the chair. _I really don't want to deal with him. Pin him off on someone else. _My eyes wonder around the room, I spot and old clock. I just stare at it, wondering how long this would take.

Xemnas clears his throat, causing me to return my attention to him. "Can't, you're the only one available, unfortunately. Though if you do this Axel." He leaned forward onto his desk. "I'll be sure to give you an excellent recommendation to any college you want." I could have swore he was bluffing. Roxas doesn't seem too disappointed that I'm being offered to be his tutor. I'm now forced with a difficult choice.

I think about it for a moment. _Let's see... If I do this... It'll be serious torture for my heart, but I'll get an excellent recommendation out of it... Or I save myself the heartache, and go about my daily life. Oh boy._ I sigh, "how long will he need to be tutored?"

"Just until his scores improve. If they don't he'll be kicked off the soccer team. Even athletes need to maintain a good average." Xemnas looks at Roxas, who sinks into the chair. "So Axel, you up for it?" Xemnes asked, he starts to drum his fingers on the desk.

"I'll do it." _Sorry heart you're going to have to suffer. _ Roxas turns his head, and looks really surprised. "What's that look for?"

"I didn't think you'd agree to this." Roxas said.

I give him a smirk, "Heh, it's only for the recommendation. When I'm done with you Roxas. You'll be getting amazing grades." I promised, because the quicker I help Roxas get better scores. The faster I can get rid of him, and get that recommendation. Just depends on whether or not he chooses to use my learning methods.

"Good to hear. Now away with you two. You're dismissed." Xemnas told us.. I'm the first to leave, I head over to my locker with Roxas following me.

I approach my locker and give him a weird look. "Any reason you're following me?" I asked him as I open said locker. I then start packing away my homework.

"Well I wanted to ask. Where are we going to do this tutor thing?" Roxas starts twiddling his thumbs.

"Anywhere but my house." I finish packing and shut my locker. I look up at the hallway clock and sigh. There was still a half hour till school let out. I began to head back to Study Hall. Roxas again follows me. It's kind of cute, he's like a lost puppy.

"How about my house then? After school?" Roxas suggested. I really don't want him coming to my house, and have him be accused of being 'one of my boyfriends.' It will make this whole thing awkward. Roxas walks beside me, I look at him. He's smiling, while awaiting my response. _I really like that smile of his. No Axel, no don't you even! Let the torture begin!_

"Sure, but I drove here. I could give you a lift if you want?" I stop outside the Study Hall classroom. Roxas pulls out his little blue i-Phone 5C and starts fiddling with it. _Spoiled brat._ I really feel poor now, because all I have is an out of date Blackberry. Maybe instead of buying doughnuts all the time. I should save up for a new phone... Nah.

"Alright..."After a minute or so, Roxas finishes fiddling with his phone. He looks up at me. "Sorry had to text my cousin Ventus that I'm getting a ride home. Where are you parked?" He sounded excited. I give him another weird look. _I threw a pencil at him, gave him an attitude, even tried throwing a book at him. Yet he's still being nice to me? How odd. _

"In the lot next to the school. It's the black Ford truck with a cross hanging in the window. See you there Blondie." And with that he waves to me and takes off down the hall. I just laugh at myself. "What have I gotten myself into?_" _I walk into the classroom, only to find Seifer sitting in what is **MY** assigned seat. He damn well knows that's my assigned seat too! I don't cry over it though. Instead I improvise, by making all of his books and papers fly around the room. Whenever I use my telekinesis, hardly anyone notices, they just think it's a ghost haunting the school. Good, because I don't need to be treated any different than I already am. An oucasted goth.

Seifer looks pissed, I however, am very amused."Guess the ghost hates you. Not that I blame him." I said as he scrambles to pick up his books and papers. While that happens I quickly acquire my seat. "Whoops." Which makes Seifer even angrier.

"You did this! I know you made them move again." Seifer accused. He's the only person here who claims that I can move shit with my mind. To his dismay, no one believes him, not even Xemnas. Which makes it more amusing for me.

I act all innocent. "Now how could I do that from ten feet away? Come on now even you're smart enough to know it's not possible." I said with a cocky attitude. Seifer always loves to blame me for everything that went wrong with himself. Or whenever he pulls something stupid, and wants to get away with it.

"I saw you do it! You're some kind of mind freak!" He slams his hands down on my desk. I don't even flinch. This beanie wearing muscle head didn't scare me in the slightest. I've already whooped his sorry ass before. If I could, I'd do it again.

"You want another chair in your face ass hat?" My voice was bitter and I am beyond annoyed at this point. I put my hand on the empty chair in front of my desk. Seifer backs away, realizing I meant business. "That's what I thought." I take my hand off the chair and pull out Stephen King's Carrie and start reading it again.

* * *

School is finally over, I head to my locker and pull out my hoodie and backpack. I tossed my backpack over my shoulder and walk out to my truck. When I get there, there was Roxas standing by it. He waves. I just wave back, staring at him oddly. I approach the truck, keys in hand. "Hi? You got here fast." I said as I unlock the truck. I throw my backpack in the back-seat and hop in the driver's side.

"Well it was easy to find, and I had everything ready during sixth period." Roxas responded. He throws his backpack next to mine and hops in too.

"I see, but before we head to your place. I need to make a quick stop at Sweet Hearts Bakery." I start the truck up. "Those doughnuts are to die for, and I desperately need a coffee."

"My Mom's the owner of that place." Roxas told me as he puts on his seat-belt. I stare at him for a moment. I never knew that his mother was the maker of those delicious jelly filled doughnuts. Or the best tasting cinnamon coffee I've ever had.

"Awesome." After that I drive off to the Bakery just ten minutes away from the school.

I pull up to the bakery and head inside, Roxas following close behind me. Behind the counter stands Selena Tango, one of the prettiest girls I know. She refuses to go out with me. Says I'm too much for her to handle. To me, that sounded like a complement. Oh well, I'd still flirt with her just for fun. "Hey beautiful." I wink and give her a smirk. "You're still looking so good. Just like the sweets in here."

Selena is average height, with dyed purple and black hair. And a body that made heads turn. She puts my ex-girlfriend Larxene to shame. "Thanks, but I'm still not going out with you," she laughed. She then spots Roxas and smiled. "Hey there Roxas. Since when did you start hanging around, tall, dark and pervy over here?" She pointed at me. _I'm not a pervert! I just like to flirt a little.. Big difference!_

Roxas laughs, "just recently. He's my tutor." _Thanks for backing me up Roxas... So supportive._

Selena looks unconvinced, "you? You're his tutor? No offense but I never took you to be..."

"Smart?" I cut her off, giving her a sarcastic smile. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Now love, mind getting me those jelly doughnuts and that large cinnamon coffee?" Selena looks confused and places in the order. I pull out my wallet and put seven dollars on the counter. Selena takes the money, and puts it in the register.

"Anything for you Roxas?" Selena asked Roxas.

"Same as him, I love them doughnuts and that coffee is just as delicious." She nods and starts fetching the order. I look at Roxas, he likes the same coffee, and doughnuts I do. _I wonder what else we have in common._ The thought makes me blush.

Selena places a pink paper bag on the counter, along with two cups of coffee. "Here you go guys." Selena took one look at me and is grinning. I guess she caught me blushing. "Good luck with your _lessons_."

I quickly took the bag of doughnuts, and my coffee. "Mmhmm, thanks," I then head out to my truck. Roxas is soon to follow.

I start up the truck and pull out of the parking lot. Only to realize, I have no idea where Roxas lives! I stop at a light, "Hey genius. Mind telling me where your house is?"

Roxas looks at me, with a mouth full of doughnut. He grins wide and crumbs went all over the seat. _Goddamn it, really?! I just vacuumed this truck yesterday! He's so lucky he's cute... _My eye twitches. He swallows his mouth full of doughnut.. "Three-zero-twelve, Phoenix Drive." I glare at him, he looks away confused. The light turns green and I start driving.

"Phoenix Drive? You live pretty far from the school. That's at least twenty minutes away." I started drumming my fingers on the steering wheel, I start feeling anxious. I really need a cigarette.

"Yeah, but it's close to Dad's Psychology job." Great. His father will have a field day with me. The second he sees me, I know damn well he'll start asking questions, and analyzing me. Now I'm _really_ wanting that cigarette. My eyes drift from the road and to the glove box for half a second, then back to the road. My hands start getting shaky.

"Awesome, now Roxas be a cutie and get me a cigarette out the glove box?" _I did not just say cutie and Roxas in the same sentence. Fuck my life! _I feel my face heat up a little, feeling slightly awkward. I hear the glove box open and him rummaging through it. I have everything in there organized in case Officer Douche (Strife) pulls me over. Now I'm going to have to reorganize it! "They're in a red and white box Roxas. Sheesh!" I'm getting very irritated, until he slips a cigarette in my mouth. My lighter is sitting in the cup holder. I could have grabbed it, but Roxas did instead. He even lights the cigarette for me. How nice of him.

Roxas puts the lighter back and sinks back in his seat. "There you go cranky ass." He laughed. To be considerate I roll down my window. "You know smoking is really bad for you." I inhaled a long drag.

I blow the smoke out the window, "No shit. I know that." I roll my eyes and prepare to ignore the lecture he's going to give me. I've gotten enough complaints from Demyx, and lectures from Saix. Xigbar though? He'd light up with me, just to get on Demyx's nerves. I miss that.

"Then why do you do it? It can damage your lungs and rot your teeth..." Roxas started labeling off the side affects of smoking. I've heard it all before. As I planned to do, I ignore the rest of his 'smoking is bad' speech. I drew in another drag, keeping my eye out for his street.

"Keeps me at ease." I said, it's the truth after all. I've smoked since I was fourteen. It all began when Xigbar stole some cigarettes from some jerk downtown. He brought them to my house. Mom and Rodrick weren't home, Xigbar held a smoke out to me. At first I said no, but I had a bad day and wanted the stress to melt away. I took a smoke from Xigbar's pack and have been hooked ever since. I don't plan on quitting anytime soon. I blew more smoke out the window, and turn on the radio to a rock station.

I eventually finish my cigarette, and spot Phoenix Drive. I turn right and just drive, my eyes scanning the addresses. "Three-o-eight, Three-o-ten... Ah ha, Three-o-twelve." I park next to the curb. I shut off the truck. I reach for my backpack and get out. Roxas is soon to follow.

Roxas walks up the nicely paved walk way. I look up at the house, it was huge. The lawn is perfectly cut and the front garden is beautiful. My Mom and Rodrick would be so jealous. I follow Roxas up to his front door, with the look of amazement. My house is a trailer compared to this place. In reality though, Mom's house has three bedrooms, with a small backyard.

He pulls out his keys and opens the door. I'm a bit nervous about stepping inside. Roxas walks in and kicks off his shoes. I walk in as well, taking off my heavy boots. I toss them down and they made a loud thump when they hit the floor. Someone who's sitting on the couch turns their head towards me.

I notice that the guy looks very much like Roxas. Only a bit older, he seems quite surprised. "Hi there." I said with a smile. The guy just stares at me, like I'm some kind of monster. I raise an eyebrow. "Any reason you're staring at me like that?"

"Uh... Roxas!" The guy yelled, he sounded scared. Which really upset me. Roxas came into the nicely made living room. I shut the front door before stepping further inside.

"Ventus what's the matter?" Roxas sighed loudly. Ventus points over at me. Who was about ready to just walk back out the door.

"That guy. Who is he? He looks scary. Like an evil witch or something." Ventus said to Roxas as if I'm not even standing there. I should be used to that. I'm not, it aggravates me how people are so quick to judge. I shoot the guy a glare, but what surprises me is that Roxas was glaring at him too.

"How rude Ventus, he's my tutor." Roxas crosses his arms, " and Axel, isn't scary, he's a good person. Aside from his _screw you_ attitude, which I don't blame him for having. Also I don't think he's a witch." I start to feel bashful, I shake my head to banish the feeling. _You're here to tutor him and get that recommendation. That's all! After that everything will be normal again... Me, just sitting alone waiting for the days of school to be over. Wow, that sounds pathetic. _

Ventus doesn't look convinced. I notice he's doing some homework on a glass table. I approach him. He scoots away as if I'm going to cast a spell on him. I just pick up his textbook and read over the pages. I look at the cover, it's a medical school textbook. "College guy huh?" I pick up his notebook, all of his answers are wrong. "Your math is way off. Even by the book." I sit down near him, putting the things on the glass table. I set my backpack down, got out a pencil and decide to correct his math.

I could feel Roxas peering over my shoulder, and Ventus is watching in awe. After I finish, I slide the textbook and notebook in front of him. Ventus looks it over and his eyes go wide. "How did you know how to do that?" I get up and throw my bag over my shoulder. "I mean you're only in High School."

"So? I'm smarter than people give me credit for. Anyway I have a tutor session to get to if you'll excuse me." I walk into the kitchen, awaiting for Roxas to get situated.

After he sits down, he dumps his homework on the table. Splattering his notebooks and worksheets all over the place. Which hardly left any room for me to do my work.. I sit down next to him and push his papers out of my way. Setting down my A.P Chem homework in front of me. "Ok so what subject is that?"

"Algebra two. I suck at it, Biology too. I'm doing ok in my other classes." Roxas starts playing with his pencil. He looks back at his book and appears confused as hell. He throws his pencil down and runs his fingers through his already messy hair. He sighs, "I don't know how to do this. The hell is a Polynomial, and why is it important? How is knowing this shit going to help me in the real world? I mean can't they teach us how to do something useful? Like how to manage money, do taxes, or how to write scholarship applications and resumes?" _Oh my god marry me! _My jaw drops as he continues his rant. He takes in a deep breath."Guess they'd rather have us finding imaginary numbers, and measuring fucking shapes. Instead of learning what's really out there in the world. A bunch of bull shit if you ask me." I want to kiss him so bad right now. Never have I imagined he'd think like that.

"Wow, uhm. Let me show you an easier way to do those Polynomials." I begin writing out an example for him to follow. It's different from how the book attempts to explain it. "Try this and I guarantee that you'll breeze through this assignment." I set the paper in front of him and he starts doing his work again. "Have any questions, just ask." After that, I start working on my homework too.

* * *

About a good hour later, Roxas is finished with his Algebra 2. He only had to ask me a few questions. I double check his work and he was right on the money... Well sort of, I had to make a few corrections here and there."Good job, now then any other subjects of homework?"

"No, it was just Math today." His book is still open, I felt like messing with him. I use my telekinesis, and make the book close. Then I make a pencil roll off the table. Roxas went to grab it only to have me keep moving it. "Uh... I hope there's not a ghost here too." He sighs. I finally let him have his pencil back.

I laugh, "maybe the one from school followed you home."

"Great," he starts putting his school stuff away. "Well, my lesson is over for today. Guess you'll be heading home huh?" I did want to go home and play on my PS3, and piss off Rodrick some more. Then Roxas had this to say,"wish you'd stay for a bit though." He looks at me with big sad puppy eyes. _Must resist... those eyes. Those big beautiful blue eyes! _I feel myself blushing suddenly.

I sigh and give in, "fine... I'll stay for a bit longer. Besides, if we get along and act friendly towards one another. These lessons will go by much smoother." It was a good suggestion. After all I want to get this done and over with quickly.

Roxas has a big smile on his face. "Exactly what I was thinking. Just don't throw anymore things at me." He joked.

"Only if you deserve it." I told him, and we both start laughing. Next he grabs my hand and he pulls me. I gladly follow him to wherever he was going. A part of me just wanted to leave and forget this ever happened. Another part of me though, didn't want this day to be over.

**Chapter 01: END**


	2. Accidents Happen

**A/N:**

**Oh my god, I'm so sorry this took so long. I was away from my laptop for a while. I also was having some issues with the story's progression. This story may be a little longer than my last fic, that isn't a for sure thing. We'll see what happens. The beginning starts off slow, because I want the two boys to develop a small friendship before getting together. ^^**

**Thanks so much for liking this story even though it's only just begun. I really appreciate the follows and favs. Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 02:**

**Accidents Happen**

I'm now standing in Roxas's bedroom. It's quite big, the walls are a pale blue, and a few posters hang on them. The carpet is gray, and a light blue rug sat in the middle of the room. _I'm guessing his favorite color is blue?_ I look over at the bed, which is unmade, mangas and novels are piled up near it. Which surprises me. I grab one of the novels called City of Bones and start reading the summary. It sounds like an interesting book. "Hm, never took you for a reader Roxas." I told him. I watch as Roxas starts digging though a desk that's placed in front of his window. The desk is cluttered with notebook paper and failed drawing attempts.

"I love to read actually... Just not at school." I notice he's now pulling random junk out from underneath his bed. He's obviously looking for something. Half his body is lodged under the front of the bed. "Damn it where are they?" He muttered from under the bed. I set the book down and go to help him in his search for whatever he is looking for.

I crawl under the bed with him. It's a mess under there too. Old socks, some garbage, and even more books are under here. Roxas is pushing the garbage and books around, then groans."Just what are you looking for?" I asked him, then flick away a candy wrapper. Roxas jumps and bangs his head. He yelps, I can't help but laugh. In return, he shoots me a glare. _I didn't mean to startle him. Though I don't know how I did. _

"My glasses..." Roxas said as we both come out from under the bed. His eyes wander around the room. "I hate wearing my contacts all the time." He closes his eyes tight a few times. Roxas then starts ripping through the clothes sitting in a blue laundry basket. _Why would you look inside a laundry basket for a pair of glasses? _I start looking around and walk over to a small wooden dresser. I move some junk around and find a pair of thick black rimmed glasses.

Roxas is still ripping through that basket. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder. "Are these what you're looking for?" I hold them out towards him. Roxas looks at me and breaths a sigh of relief. I hand them to him and he goes over to the mirror. "If you hate your contacts, why do you wear them?" I sit on his bed. I watch as he switches out his contacts and he put on his glasses. He turns to look at me, half smiling._ Roxas looks so cute with glasses on... _I can feel myself blushing. I shake my head, only to make a book go flying into the wall. My eyes go wide. _Oops, didn't mean to do that._

"Uhm, did that book just fly? Damn ghost." He goes and picks up the book. Roxas sets it on a book pile next to his night stand. "Anyway, I wear contacts to school, because I don't want to be called a nerd." He's making it sound like wearing corrective lenses are a bad thing. Roxas then sits next to me, he's too close. I scoot over just a bit.

"Just because a person wears glasses, doesn't automatically make them a nerd." I tried to tell him, but he doesn't seem convinced. I mean considering the way people at our school slap labels on each other. As for me I couldn't care less about labels. People's stupid opinions of me don't matter, I know who I am and I'm not ashamed of it. More people should feel that way about themselves. It would make this world a better place.

Roxas sighs, "not if you're me." There's a sadness to his voice.

I roll my eyes and take in a deep breath. "If it makes you feel better. You look fine whether you wear them or not." I tried to reassure him. Personally, that's what I believe. Though I'm kind of liking this glasses wearing look a bit more. I catch him blushing and he looks away from me.

"Thanks. So what would you like to do together?" Roxas's voice perked up. Seems my words cheered him up. Glad to know I can bring someone out of a sad mood.

_You really want to know?_

"Hmm, maybe play some games? Sit and read? I'm fine with either." I give him a friendly smile. Not something I give out too easily.

"Oh alright, but if it's ok with you. I'd like to just read." Roxas picks up a manga off the floor and smiles at me. "You can read one of mine if you want. I don't mind." I really don't feel like going downstairs to grab my backpack, which had Carrie in it. Instead, I grab the book I had set down earlier and open it up, then start skimming through the pages. "You can borrow that book if you want. I've read it already."

"Fine by me." I told him. I would have rather read a book anyway. I enjoy playing games though, just not very often. I play them maybe a few times a week. I've also beaten all the games I own already. Not that I had many to play in the first place, "and thanks. I'll be sure to keep it safe."

"Ok, you're welcome. Oh and by the way Axel, you're a lot nicer than people say. I like this nice side of you." I hear him laugh. Once again I feel my face heat up then... my power knocks down all the book piles in the room_. _Only I did that on purpose this time, as pay back for the glove box incident. "Really?! I just cleaned those up this morning." I hear him complain. I look over at Roxas, he set his manga down and starts reorganizing the books I'd just knocked over. He's blissfully unaware I'm the cause of it.

I snicker, he turns his head toward me. "Guess that ghost is getting back at you for messing up my glove box." I said while grinning like a jackass. Roxas rolls his eyes, then laughs. As he goes to get on the bed, he trips over a book that had been laying on the floor. Next thing I know, the blonde was on top of me.

Roxas pushes himself up but not off, the position we're in is completely awkward. His face isn't too far from mine, my heart is pounding like a jack-hammer._ Just one move, and we'd kiss.._.._ I want to... I want him._... An old phrase Xigbar once said to me pops into my head._ 'If you want something Ax, just take it.'_ As I decide to take the chance, reality kicks back in. Which makes me realize, that what I want to do, isn't wise. "Uhm mind getting off me? This is a bit uncomfortable..." _I'm such a liar._

Roxas's face turns a bright red, he gets off me and looks away. "I'm so sorry Axel..." I sit back up and lean against the bed. Hoping he wouldn't notice how embarrassed I am. _That was way too close! I almost gave in. That can never happen again. _(Lead me not into temptation. Pfft easier said than done.) "Hope there's no weirdness between us." He said.

"Nah, don't sweat it Roxas, it was an accident." I half smile. Roxas picks up the manga he was reading, and sits next to me, our arms touch. _Why is he sitting so close to me? Doesn't he feel awkward at all? I know I sure do._

"Ok... Before we start reading.. How often would you like to tutor me? I have practice twice a week. Tomorrow and Thursday."

I think about it, I mean I really don't have much of a life outside of school. Not since my friends went away. I sigh and look at him, he's smiling. "Hmm, three days a week if that's ok. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me..." Roxas looks away nervously. "Could we keep doing the sessions here for a while? I hardly have any company these days." I'm very surprised to hear this. Roxas always struck me as a social butterfly, he'd be surrounded by friends and that _girlfriend _of his. However, the Roxas I'm looking at now, is a bit different from the one at school.

"What about Naminé, or anyone else you talk to at school?" I asked. Roxas rolls his eyes and turns to the next page in his manga.

"I hardly talk to anyone outside of school anymore. As for Naminé, her and I go out. It's just only when_ she _wants to. Or when _she's_ available." There was a hint of an attitude in his voice. _Guess they aren't the perfect couple everyone says they are. _ Just then I hear music playing. I look around the room for the source. The noise grows louder as Roxas pulls out his phone, "See what I mean?" I look at the screen, It's none other than Miss Naminé herself. "Hold on."

"Alright then." Not much else I could say.

Roxas taps the screen. He puts the phone to his ear, "hello?" There was a long pause after that. I couldn't hear what she was saying. Not that I really care. I start reading the book I had, trying to ignore the phone call. However, I couldn't help but hear bits and pieces of it. "Nam–" He's then cut off. He groans. "Nami... hun. I can't today... Because I have tutoring... Don't believe me? Ask Xemnas..." He sighs. I then hear Roxas leave the room, closing the door behind him. Just then my phone goes off. I take it from my pocket, it's my Mom, I open up the message:

Mom: I got off work early today, and I see you're not home mister. Where are you?

I reply with:

Me: I'm tutoring Roxas Snow from school. I'm at his house. Sorry should have left you a message. See you at home later.

I half expected the conversation to end there, but she again replies back to me. I should have known by now, that Mom always has to have the last response.

Mom: Oh ok, be home at least by 7. ^_^

Me: Alright I'll be home by then.

Mom: Love you my baby! :-)

Me: Love you too Mom...

Mom: :-)

I put my phone away and wait for Roxas to come back. I once again start reading while waiting. Within twenty minutes he returns. He seems rather annoyed. "Everything ok?"I asked as I mark my place in the book. I then set it down on the floor.

Roxas set his phone on his dresser, then throws himself onto his bed. "Just fine..." He didn't sound fine to me. I then sit on the bed. Roxas's face is buried in his blanket. I lay back on the bed, my head is almost against the wall.

"If you say so Roxas. Anyway, what would you like to do now?" I start thinking of other things him and I can do together. I want to kill some more time before heading back home.

I turn to him, he rolls over on his back, just staring at the ceiling. "Whatever you want. My Mom won't be home till six-thirty, and my Dad won't be home till eight." He sounded so bored. I sit up and stare at his wall.

"Hm... Maybe we could actually read without interruptions? Then play some games after that?" I suggested as I lean forward, grabbing the book I was reading. I open up to where I had book marked it. I then feel Roxas sit up.

"Sounds like a plan." He picks up a different book and we finally got to read together. It's nice, I never knew Roxas enjoyed books, or wore glasses. The fact the guy is mostly alone at home, and has an annoying girlfriend at that. Well I know she's annoying, but I didn't think he thought that too. There's more to Roxas than I realized. Maybe there's still a chance. Who am I kidding? There's no way!

* * *

Time flew by as Roxas and I are playing video-games in his living room. I hear the front door open, I look to see a short blonde woman walk in. She's wearing a pink apron covered in what appears to be frosting and flour. She's carrying a few pink boxes, and seems exhausted. She turns her head towards me and just smiles. "Hi there, are you one of Roxas's friends?" The woman has a pleasant voice.

"Sort of... I'm his tutor actually." I said. Roxas turns around and jumps over the couch. He takes the boxes and carries them into the kitchen.

"Oh alright. I didn't know Roxas needed one." She shoots Roxas a look. A look a mother gives their kid when they're disappointed in them._ Guess she wasn't yet aware her son wasn't doing so hot in school. _ The woman kicks off her shoes. She hangs up her jacket and sits on the couch. She looks at me closely. "Hold on, I know you, I see you come into the bakery all the time. You're the boy who flirts with Selena. Axel right?" I laugh a little, then nod. "I'm Annette Snow, Roxas's mother." Roxas looks just like his Mother. Same hair and blue eyes, only she had a pale completion.

"Nice to meet you Annette. By the way I love those doughnuts you make." I glance over at the clock on the wall. It's time for me to be heading home.

"I'm happy to hear that." Annette smiles. She doesn't seem bothered by me, it's nice. I return her a smile, then get off the couch. "Leaving so soon?" Annette stands up.

I grab my backpack off the floor and hoist it over my shoulders. "Yep. My Mom wants me home by seven." I walk over to the door, slipping on my boots. I watch as Annette ran into the kitchen. Roxas ran out from the kitchen and hands me a small piece of paper. It has his number on it. "Why are you giving me this?" I asked.

Roxas grins, "to keep in touch outside of school." I put the small paper in my pocket. "Could I have yours?" He asked. I don't answer, I just grab a pen from my backpack's lower pocket. I lightly pull up his wrist and write my number on his hand. I quickly put the pen away.

"There you go, but only call when it's homework related." I told him. "Later Roxas, See you around." I walk out the door shortly after that.

As I get in my truck, Annette runs up to my window holding three doughnuts and some napkins. I roll my window down. "Did I forget something?" Annette hands me the items.

"Yep, your treats. You said you liked them, so here you go. They're also a way of saying thanks for being Roxas's tutor." I set the treats in my lap and start my truck up. "Maybe next time you'll stay longer? I'd like to get to know you better. You seem like a nice guy." She sounded all happy, now I see where Roxas gets his peppy attitude from.

"No problem. I'll be sure to stay longer next time. Thank you for the free doughnuts." I wave bye to her, then she ran back into the house. I then drive off towards home, all while spoiling my dinner with more jelly doughnuts. Good thing I have an endless stomach, at least that's what my Mom believes. What can I say? I'm a growing boy.

I arrive home just as Mom finishes making dinner. There's my brother Reno just watching TV. Rodrick is at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. _Who reads a news paper anymore? Wait I'm one to talk I still read actual books. _Mom turns around and is smiling, "Welcome home Axel. You have a good day?" She is holding a wooden spoon, which is covered in what looks like sauce. _Sweet she made spaghetti! My favorite._

Rodrick puts his newspaper down and gives me an ugly look. I don't pay any mind to it. "Yes I did Mom. Need me to help you over there?" I asked. seeing as everyone else was just sitting around. Mom hands me plates and silverware.

"Sure do. Mind setting the table for me while I wash up?" Mom walks over to the sink and starts washing her hands.

"Ok." I walk over to the table and set it like Mom asked. I also put the pot of spaghetti in the middle of the table. That way Mom can just sit down and eat with us. Besides, she looks exhausted from work. Not long after that, my brother joins us and Mom sits down. We were now enjoying dinner together.

"Alright so you're tutoring a boy named Roxas? That's nice of you." Mom said, looking all proud. "Now what about the rest of your day?" At dinner Mom always made us discuss our day. To help us be closer as a family. She usually starts with me, because I always seem to have"interesting" days. Rodrick sighs, my brother almost laughs. I roll my eyes.

"Axel nice? Did hell freeze over?" Reno laughed. I gave him a sarcastic smile, along with the middle finger. He _happily _returns one back to me. I had half a mind to smack him. However, what I did next was even better. I focus my mind and use my telekinesis on his cup of red soda. Which conveniently sat too close to the edge. I made it spill all over him._ Now who's laughing? _"Are you kidding me?! This was my only clean shirt!" Reno groaned. He stands up, then picks his cup up from the floor.

"Maybe next time you won't put your cup so close to the edge." Mom told him. I laugh, Reno carries the cup over to the sink looking frustrated. I take a bite of my spaghetti, acting like nothing happened.

"I had a great day. Not much to say about it though. Also if his grades improve through my tutoring..." I wait for Reno to sit down before breaking the wonderful news. He gets comfy and I continue speaking. "I'll be getting an excellent recommendation to any college of my choosing. Since I know Roxas's grades _will_ improve. I'll have no problem getting that recommendation. Meaning Winston U here I come." I feel so confident, and happy right now. Mom is smiling. My brother gave me a glare, but a smile is soon to follow. Rodrick, however, looked unimpressed, not like that's surprising.

"That's great. I'm so proud of you." Mom hugs me really quick. I gave my brother a childish smirk. Mom caught me and lightly hit my arm. "Don't tease your brother. It doesn't make you any better than him." It is then Reno sticks his tongue out at me. It amazes me how childish he can be for a twenty-two year old.

I hear Rodrick laugh. "I doubt your Principal will actually give it to you. Whether or not you help this boy toy of yours." _For fuck's sake! Not every guy I hang out with is my boyfriend! _Rodrick decides to rain on my parade as per usual. I sigh as Rodrick continues to talk.. "Even if he does, it's just to rid him of you. Not that I blame him." I could feel myself getting angry, but I do my best to hold it in. I don't want anyone to get hurt. It's happened a few times before. I'd lose my temper, or get too scared, and someone would either get seriously hurt or killed.

Mom glares at him. "Rodrick, that's enough! You're nothing but a jerk towards Axel. It upsets me that you don't love both of **our **boys." Mom loves Reno and I equally, but treats as individuals. Reno is a college drop out with a minimum wage job someplace in town. Or so he tells us, I think he just says that to get everyone off his back. He maybe be an idiot, and make fun of me...a lot, but that's what siblings do. Besides, I'd always get my revenge later on.

Reno excludes himself from the _'conversation'_ by leaving the room. I'd usually do the same and go to my room. However, today was different. "That boy is not my son, you may except him, but I don't because-"

"I'm not of your own blood, right?" I cut him off, "or is it that I'm not the _normal_ child you wanted Mom to adopt?" I stare him down, I've put up with his crap for too long.

"How dare you interrupt me!" He slams his fist down, Mom jumps. I start getting really angry again. Mom tugs my sleeve, she could probably see how upset I'm getting. I feel like I'm about to lose control, I grit my teeth, hoping that I could keep my focus. "It's no wonder you're a bastard child, or why those other families didn't want you. No manners, no respect..." It is then I had it. Before Mom could do anything, I lose control of my power for a split second. It pushes Rodrick's chair back and slams him into the wall hard. He gasps as his back hit the wall, then he falls unconscious. After a few seconds, I regain my focus and control. My Mom looks so confused and scared. I just run up to my room and lock the door behind me.

* * *

I'm laying in my bed, which sat in the middle of my bedroom. Just staring up at the ceiling, wondering in my thoughts. From what I can remember, I was told that my birth Mother was a scared sixteen year old girl. She gave me up to the orphanage as a four-month old baby... As a child I thought it was because she didn't love me, or even want me. However, as I grew older, I started telling myself she did love me, by sending me someplace she knew I'd get the care I'd need. I never knew if it was the truth or not, but it helped me sleep better at night.

After some time there's a knock on my door. I try to ignore it, but the knocks persist. "Axel it's Mom.. Open up.. Please? I just want to talk sweetie..." She sounded very concerned. I just want to lay here and pretend what happened earlier didn't. I couldn't, now my Mom knows what a monster she adopted into her home. I get up from my bed and unlock the door. I hurry back to my bed and lay opposite of the door's direction.

I feel Mom sit near me, then her hand rest on my shoulder. I can't bring myself to say anything, or even look at her. I'm afraid she'd send me back just like everyone else had before. "I always knew that you had that power. I caught you using it once when I first brought you home." She laughs a little. "You couldn't reach the chips on top of the fridge back then. I watched as you brought them down without moving a muscle." I turn around and just stare._ She knew all this time... and still she chose to love and care for me. _

Mom is smiling, then runs her fingers through my hair. Like she used to when I was younger. For some reason it'd always make me feel better. "I also saw you using it even before that. When I first saw you at the orphanage. You sat all by yourself, not moving. However, the pencil you were using was. I thought it was wonderful." I heard her laugh again, "I also saw how cute you were, and I just had to snatch you up." She then starts tickling me, I try holding in my laughs, but I couldn't. No one except my Mom knows that I'm ticklish. It'll be the one secret of mine I take to the grave.

"Ok, Mom. Mercy, mercy." I laugh, Mom stops. I sit up and look her in the eye. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I had no intention of hurting Rodrick like that...Even though I hate his guts." I feel a bit guilty, yet I don't. I really do hate him. The five years I've lived here, he's damned me for everything. Nothing I did was right in his eyes. I try not to care, but I do. Each time I was adopted, the father is always a jerk to me. You could say I have _daddy issues. _

"It was an accident. I know you didn't mean it. When he wakes up, I'll just tell him the chair busted from underneath, knocking him out as he hit the floor." Mom then hugs me tightly. "I could never hate you, after all you had to endure. You're a sweet young man, smart too. I'm happy to have you here." Mom's voice is comforting. I hug her back, she is so tiny. "Next time Rodrick says something like that to you, just blow it off. I don't know what is problem is." _I don't think any scientist, psychologist, or psychiatrist in the world could figure that out Mom. _

"How... can you be so ok with this?" I asked, while still feeling a tad shameful. I look at Mom with sad eyes.

Mom pokes my cheeks a couple of times, I pull away, or try to... I'm yanked back into her arms, "because I love you Axel Rosé." Next I hear footsteps, I look to see my brother. I gave him a half-smile. Mom turns her head and gestures Reno to come over here. He did and then he's yanked into Mom's embrace too. "I love both my boys.. I mean my two young men. You're both just so cute." She snuggles us both.

"Mom!" Reno and I yelled. The two of us then laugh, as did Mom. After some time Reno leaves the room after finding out I'm ok. Not before lightly shoving me that is. Mom gives me a kiss and let's me be alone.

Once they leave and my door is closed, I reach under my bed. I pull out my red HP laptop and work on my English project. Which is to write out a short autobiography. It isn't due till then end of the school year, but I want to get it done before hand. So far, I have it half way done. I'll have to keep some details about myself out of it though. Like my ability, and what it has caused me to do. The paper has to be at least six to eight pages at minimum. Knowing me, it'll be like twelve to fourteen pages after I finish mine.

Some hours pass, I notice it is getting late and I start feeling tired. After saving my paper, I tuck away my laptop. I get up and get ready for bed. Once I'm comfy under the sheets I set my alarm. I stare at the clock until sleep took over me.

* * *

The day flys by and I'm now sitting in the school library wrapping up some AP Calculus work. Only to be disturbed by someone. I hear them sit down. I sigh and look to see Roxas, he has a textbook set in front of him. "Hey there Roxas." I finish up my last problem and tuck away my work in my bag.

"Hey, uhm before you leave could you help me with this?" He points at his Biology book. I nod, and he decides to move into the chair next to me. Once again sitting too close. _Just how is he ok with being so close to me? _"Please?"

"Yeah, I kind of have to help you." I open his textbook and read over the lesson real fast. That way I could help him better. After that he yanks out a piece of paper from under the book. It has some writing on it, I read over what he has written so far. It's half-assed, but most of his answers are correct. For the next half hour I help him finish the assignment. Once that's completed, he has me go over some Algebra worksheet he completed. I had to have him redo a few problems. _This tutoring thing may take longer than I anticipated._

Roxas put away the rest of his work and grabs his bag off the table. "Thanks. See you tomorrow. Can't be late for practice."

I smile and get up from my seat. I grab my bag and hoist it over my shoulders. "No problem it's what I'm here for. Now scat, wouldn't want your couch getting angry." I laugh, because the soccer coach is pretty hot-headed. The man likes to have things in order.

As I'm about to leave, the short blonde hugs me. I froze for a second. My arms just hang there. It'd be weird if I hugged him back. I mean we aren't even really friends. Does he think we are? "Roxas... Why are you hugging me?" I ask, all while feeling flushed.

Roxas immediately let me go. A blush comes across his cheeks. "Sorry... Later Axel." Before I could respond, he takes off. I, however, am very confused. I shake my head. After some time I head out from the school library to the bakery. Where I did my usual flirting with Selena, who once again rejects me. I may give up after some point.

I arrive home to find Rodrick sitting on the couch. Reno is nowhere in sight, and Mom is still at work. Rodrick gives me a dirty look. I give one back and head up to my room. All my homework is done for the day and I have no idea what to do. As I lay on my bed, my phone vibrates. I pull it from my pocket and I can't believe my eyes. It's a text from Xigbar:

Xigbar: Hey man, long time no speak. How've you been?

It took me a few moments to process this. I mean it has been a while since my old friends bothered to contact me. I then respond with:

Me: I'll say. Lol. I've been good these days. You?

I waited for his response, which didn't take too long.

Xigbar: Same old, same old Ax. Anyway, the guys and I are all in town and we were wondering if you'd like to meet up with us this weekend?

I can't believe what I'm reading. All of my old friends are here in town and they want to see me. How could I pass this up? I miss hanging out with those guys. All the fun we'd have and all the trouble we'd cause. Some may of thought we were crazy. I happily reply back:

Me: Fuck yeah I'd love too man! Just tell me where and I'll be there.

I knew soon the conversation would be cut short. Xigbar isn't much of a talker, well over text messaging anyway. I get one last text from him:

Xigbar: Alright, I'll call you later on with the details. Got to get settled in here. Later

Me being a polite guy I had to say something back:

Me: Later. Can't wait.

I'm now in a very good mood. I finally get to see my friends again. Man oh man we have a lot to catch up on. I wonder how the rest of them are doing? I got up from my bed and played some games to kill time. I couldn't wait to see them all again. I just hope none of them have changed too much.

**Chapter 02: End**


	3. Some Awkward Situations

**A/N:**

**Once again I am late... I didn't think I'd be so busy these past two weeks. Every time I'd get a chance to sit down, something would come up. Life is weird and annoying like that. XD **

**Alright you loveable fans. Here's the next chapter. Ha-za! The reason some chapters may take so long is because I want the chapter to be just right. I edit it like crazy after I finish typing it. You'd be surprised to see what you've missed, even after _so_ many re-reads of one's chapter. And believe me I do a lot of re-reads. Lol **

**Thanks again for the favs, follows, and reviews! They're greatly appreciated! **

**You all rock so hard for being patient and keeping up with this. ^_^ **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 03:**

**Some Awkward Situations**

I could hardly wait for the weekend. Xigbar called me back late last night and had everything arranged. We'd be meeting at the mall on Saturday at three o'clock. I asked my Mom if I could go, and she approved, because she likes my friends. Well all except for Xigbar. He isn't really a good role model. (He likes to think he is though.) I mean he got me to smoke and sometimes he'd get me in huge trouble. (Nothing too illegal though.) My mother has no idea I smoke either, she'd kill me!

It's Friday and I'm sitting in Roxas's kitchen going over his Algebra 2 homework. Which is terrible, it's like he isn't even trying. I sigh, "seriously man? I showed you how to do the quadratic formula the other day." Roxas looks at me smiling like a jackass. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry, could you show me one more time?" He asked, acting all innocent. I face palm, then rip out a piece of paper from my notebook. I start writing down different examples for him to follow. As I'm writing out my last example, Roxas gets a little too close to me. Close enough to where our shoulders were touching. My heart rate go up, and I feel a blush coming on. I take in a deep breath hoping the feeling would go away.

I stop writing for a second and look at him. I raise and eyebrow."Ahem, any reason you're invading my personal space?" Not that I mind his closeness, it's just causing my heart to hurt like hell, that's all. I watch as he quickly backs away, he looks embarrassed. _What is up with him?_ I return my attention to the example I had half-finished. After I complete it, I stick the paper in front of him. "You know the routine, if you have a question, just ask."

Roxas nods and starts doing his work. I get out my AP History work, which is easy. Not even ten minutes go by and he taps my shoulder. I set my pencil down and he points to a problem he completed. "How's this? Did I follow it right this time?" He asked. I look over at his paper. It's completely wrong. I face-palm again and shook my head. _Now this is just ridiculous!_

I sigh rather loudly. "No you didn't. You put the numbers in the wrong spots, your coördinates are way off as well. Need I say anything about the graphs too?" I explained to him, Roxas looks away shamefully. "I know you're not an idiot, but you have to try if you want to stay on the soccer team." I gave him a half-smile, letting him know I won't give up on him. I'm kind of nice like that, behold my softer side!

"Thanks," Roxas erases his old problem and redoes it. I return to my homework. Though every now and again I'd catch him looking at me. When our eyes would meet, he would immediately look away with a blush on his face. I find this to be both weird and adorable. I get to thinking: _Why would he act like that? Especially around me._ "Could we be friends? Not just tutor and student?" He asked.

I stop what I'm doing yet again and look at him strangely. "You're serious?" He gave me a goofy smile, then nods. "Alright, but I warn you. I'm a lot to handle." I give him a smirk and wink. Next thing I know he is hugging me. "Again with the space invading," I laughed, then my heart rate goes up again. Roxas looks up at me with those big blue eyes. How could I resist them? That's just it, I can't. That's when I blush and I turn my head away.

I decide to return his hug._ I never thought I'd get this close to him._ It's nice, then my heart begins to ache again, ruining this good moment I'm having. Roxas and I let go of each other. "Ok now back to work, you're far from finished. You still have a whole other assignment to work on after this."

"You're no fun." He pouts like child. I can't help but smile. This whole new side of Roxas is so unreal, so..cute.

I suddenly got a craving for ice-cream. An idea came to mind."Tell you what. You get these done soon. I will buy you and I some Dairy Queen." I told him, and I swear as fast as he wrote, I thought his paper would catch fire "They better be done correctly too or you're not getting ice-cream. I'll just make you sit there while I enjoy mine." I teased him, he doesn't seem amused.

"Now you're just being a dick." Roxas glares at me.

And with me being the smart-ass that I am. I respond with, "preaching to the choir there pretty boy." I laugh, then he throws his pencil at me, it hit my nose. _I kind of deserved that. After all I threw one at him before. _I could've easily used my telekinesis to stop it. However, I don't need Roxas freaking out if I made the pencil float in midair.

"Don't call me that! Not my fault I have a feminine face." Roxas grumbled. His face is as red as my hair. I feel like being childish too and I poke his cheek a few times. "Hey stop that!" I start laughing again, he smacks my hand away, then crosses his arms.

"You get too easily embarrassed. Now how much have you done so far?" I yank his notebook towards me. He only has ten out of thirty done. I look it over and they're done right. Impressive. "Alright, just keep this up and you'll be done with this assignment in no time." His eyes light up, I hand him back his notebook and he starts doing the rest of the work. As for me, I work on my assignments.

* * *

**_7:05 pm_**

After a few hours of completing schoolwork, I look over both of his assignments. He did pretty well, though he still has a long way to go. "Good job, I'm impressed. That is also another accomplishment you've made today. I'm not so easily impressed."

Roxas stuffs all his work into his blue backpack. I pack up all my things as well. "Does that mean I get ice-cream now?" He looks at me smiling. _Shit, I thought he would have forgotten that._

"Yes it does." I throw my backpack over my shoulder and head towards the front door. As I walk past, I notice Annette is home, she's watching some Soap opera on the flat screen. I grab my boots and slip them on. Next, I see Roxas throw on a pair of Converse and zip up his black and white stripped hoodie.

Annette turns her head towards us, "and just where are you two off to?" She asked polity. Roxas and I look at one another then back at his Mom.

"Axel said if I did good during my session, he'd buy me some ice-cream." Roxas said with a grin. I just look at him strangely. _Didn't think he'd be this excited, just to go out for some sweet treat. _

"Alright, be back before it gets too dark." She said in a kind voice. Annette really seems to like me. She has been very nice, and gives me free doughnuts now. It's awesome! Today while Roxas was taking a break, Annette came in to the kitchen to talk to me. She seems happy that I took time out of my_ busy life_ to help Roxas. Not that I have much of a life these days. Annette even told me she hoped to see me around here more often. Making me feel welcomed, I liked this feeling.

"Ok Mom." Roxas said. He then opens the door, standing there in the doorway is a man. A short man with curly brown hair and glasses. He is wearing a blue suit and is carrying a black briefcase. "Dad? You're home early... It's not even close to eight o'clock.." Roxas sounded surprised to see his Dad come home so early. "Not that, that's a bad thing. Welcome home anyway." Roxas's Dad walks inside, closing the door slightly behind him.

His Dad takes a look at me, I brace for what the Psychologist would say. "Are you the tutor I've heard about? I wondered when I'd get to meet you." The man holds out his hand, I'm entirely surprised. I thought he'd analyze me or something. As to not be rude though, I shake his hand firmly. "Firm grip, good to have." He said with a smile. We slowly pull our hands away.

"Yeah, that's me, Axel Rosé. Your name?" I asked.

"Doctor Sebastian Snow. Nice to meet you. Where are you taking my son?" There's some slight concern in his voice. That's to be expected, Roxas's Dad doesn't really know me, I mean this is our first meeting after all. I really don't know him either, but Sebastian seemed like an ok kind of guy.

"Diary Queen. I'll have Roxas back in one piece." I assured him. I may look like I do crazy things, but I don't. Well not anymore at least.. "Annette seems to be ok with it." The Psychologist took off his coat and put it away in a closet located within the living room.

Sebastian looks at his wife, who was back to watching her Soaps. "Alright, though I'd like to know you a bit more the next time I see you. Have fun and drive safe." He told us.

"I'll try and stay longer next time." I get out my keys and unlock my truck. I wave goodbye and head out the door. However, as I walk out I notice a picture that hung near the door frame. There's Roxas, his Mom and Dad. Then there was this older brunette. Him and Roxas look very much like one another. Three times I have been here, and I've yet to see this brunette. Could it be his sibling? I always thought Roxas was an only child; then again, I know so little about Roxas Snow.

Roxas is soon to follow me outside. The two of us get in my truck after I throw my backpack into the backseat. I pull out from Roxas's drive way and drive to the nearest Dairy Queen. Which is just a bit of a drive. I just hope they haven't run out of my favorite thing on the menu. The Sea-Salt blizzard. It's really popular around Winston and tastes amazing!

As I'm driving, again I wonder who that brunette is. I usually don't let curiosity get the better of me, but today was different. My week has been very weird, nothing was like it should be. Oh well, not everything stays the same forever. I could use a little change in my life anyway."If you don't mind me asking, who's that brunette with the crazy hair in that picture?" _I'm one to talk, my hair is as insane as it gets. _

I hear Roxas laugh, "You wanna talk crazy hair? Look at you Porcupine. You've got spikes that could kill a man." He pauses, then asks, "what picture are talking about?"

I can't be mad about that comment. It's true after all, but I refuse to let him insult my awesome hair_._ "I will stab you with my quills if you keep making comments like that." I joked, he laughs, but I still want an answer. "Anyway, to answer your question. The one I saw on the wall by your front door."

"Oh him..." There was some attitude to his response. I'm confused as to why. "He's my jackass older brother Sora. He hates me for stupid reasons." He sounded angry, I may not have a jackass brother, but I do have a jackass adoptive _'father.'_ However, I don't know his reasons, or if Roxas is just saying his brother is like that. I'm not one to assume too much without first understanding.

"Would they be your usual squabbles between siblings?" I asked. Unaware that I may have just stepped on thin ice with Roxas.

"Pfft no. He hates me and I hates him. Growing up, he would always treat me like I wasn't wanted. One time he told me I was adopted and that's why he didn't have to like me." There he goes again, making things seem like they're a bad thing to be. Then a thought occurs to me, Rodrick treats me the same, like I didn't belong there. I know all too well what's it's like to feel unwanted, unwelcomed by someone whom you thought would love you. I start getting a bit angry. My hands grip the steering-wheel tightly. I clench my teeth together. Once again my power starts to rise. "Axel? You ok?" Roxas sounded concerned. I don't answer. "I'll get you a cigarette." I hear him going into my glove box and him moving things around. _Now I'll have to reorganize it again! __  
_

Before I can answer, a cigarette slips between my lips. Then a flick of a lighter, again as to be polite, I role down the window. That way, Roxas won't have to inhale as much smoke. I draw in a deep drag and begin to calm down as I exhale out the window. "Thanks, wanna know something? I'm an adopted kid. I lived in an orphanage for twelve years. Well not a full twelve years though. However, I'm not ashamed of it. You may or may not find this surprising, but I know what it's like... To be mistreated by someone who's supposed to love you." I explained to him.

There's a long pause between him and I. I think I may have tugged his heartstrings a bit. "I'm sorry." I could hear the guilt in his voice. I just laugh then take in another drag. "What's so funny?"

Now doesn't this sound a bit familiar? "You. You're funny. There's no need to apologize for something that wasn't your fault. Besides, I've learned to deal with it... Anyway, where is this said jackass brother of yours? I've never seen him at school, or around your house." Now feel like I'm nosing into Roxas's personal business. Even if we're newly found friends, I don't feel right to ask such questions. "Never mind you don't have to tell me. It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's ok. Sora lives far away, with our Uncle Henry, Ven's Dad. We fought so much.. After a while he just leaves. This was a long time ago though." Roxas informed me. There was sadness to his voice. I can't help feel a bit sorry for him. I pull up in the small parking lot at Dairy Queen. It's an outdoor one, there are a few empty tables for us to sit at. Which is good, that way we don't have to sit in the truck. Another reason is the weather is nice tonight with a clear sky and sparking stars. I've always like the late fall weather. It's the right temperature and the wind isn't too chilly.

I turn off the truck and I look at Roxas. His face is flushed and he appears nervous. I raise an eyebrow and wonder what has gotten into him. I lean over and put my hand to his cheek, to see if maybe he's running a fever. "Are you ok? You're really warm." Roxas's blush deepens and he pulls away from me. "Come on, maybe some ice-cream will cool you down." I step out from the truck with Roxas close behind me. After getting up to the small line I lock up my truck. I already know what I want, but Roxas on the other hand, is muttering to himself about what he wants.

We're now up at the window, I order a large Sea-Salt blizzard. Thankfully they have some left tonight. Roxas gets a vanilla cone with a ton of sprinkles on it. I can't stand sprinkles, I don't see how sprinkles add anything to the ice-cream. Other than it making a bigger mess that is. I pay and we don't have to wait long. We got our treats and sit at the table farthest away.

"Sea-Salt blizzard huh? I've never had that." Roxas said and starts eating his ice-cream. I look at him weird, just about everyone I knew loved this blizzard. It's almost this city's top rated flavor.

I don't bother to say anything. I go and grab an extra spoon and scoop him some. I hand it out to him. "Try it. You may like it." I give him a trusting smile. Roxas lightly grabs the spoon and stuffs it into his mouth. "Well?" I eagerly awaited his answer.

Roxas sets the spoon down and looks at me. With a huge smile."It's salty, yet sweet. I love it." He then goes back to his vanilla cone.

As I'm about done with my blizzard I just happen to look up. I see Roxas licking around the melting ice-cream, in a _very_ suggestive way. My face begins to heat up and my heart rate escalates. Sad to say that isn't all that was wrong with me. My black jeans suddenly get very tight. And I swear drool escaped my mouth too, because my mouth hung open. Roxas looks at me strange and stops what he's doing. "Axel? Why are you looking at me like that?" He raises an eyebrow and set his cone down.

I'm now completely embarrassed. My face is probably as red as my hair. _Way to go jackass. _I grab a napkin and wipe my mouth, and I cross my legs. I dared not look him in the eyes, in the fear he'll think I'm some creeper now. "The way you were eating your ice-cream. It was a bit... Weird." Now that was an outright lie, it had actually turned me on. I wanted to reach across the table and kiss him so hard. I couldn't do that though, obvious reasons.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to...Uhm," he stuttered. "Well, this is awkward..."

"It's ok, and maybe just a bit..." _  
_

After about twenty minutes, the two of us throw away our trash. Then we hop in my truck and I drive him home. The whole ride there him and I hardly exchange a single word. All that's talking, is the radio station I had left on. I start to feel very uncomfortable, and a bit humiliated to have allowed myself to drool over him in public. Though it isn't all my fault... He started it, that little tease!

I pull up to the curb in front of his house. I wait for him to get out. Instead he just sits there, twiddling his thumbs. I turn towards him, he looks up at me. He's smiling. "Thank you, for taking me out."

"No problem." I suddenly find myself lost in his eyes. They're such a beautiful pools of blue. I start inching closer to him. That isn't the odd thing though, he starts inching closer to me too. He is close enough to where I can feel his warmth. Once again my heart drums in my ears. My reality begins to fade, it's as if the outside world no longer exists. My hand reaches up and rests on his cheek gently pulling his face closer. As I'm about to close the gap between us with a kiss. A phone rings, snapping me back into the real world. I pull away quickly, once again feeling really embarrassed.

I glace over at Roxas, who had his phone in his hands.. He appears... disappointed? Roxas sighs and answers the call. "Perfect timing as always Naminé..." He said with a hint of sarcasm. I feel like grinning, but decide against it. The situation is awkward enough without me adding more to it. He looks at me and gave me a legitimate smile. Roxas puts his hand over the bottom of the phone. "I'll see you at school Axel. Again thanks for the ice-cream."

I find myself reaching for him, but before I can say anything...Roxas is out the door. He shuts it and walks up to his house, still on the phone. I watch as he fiddles with his keys, after a minute or so he helps himself inside. As for me I slam my head on the steering wheel, trying to process what happened. I almost kissed him for a second time this week... Only this time, it's as if... he wanted me to kiss him. As much as I want to believe that, I can't. The thought tears at me:

_There was no way in this universe he'd want me. But then why didn't he pull away? Any normal guy would have shoved me off, yet he allowed me to be so close. Just half an inch away from a kiss. Still he has a girlfriend, and it wouldn't of been right of me to make any serious moves. Good or bad, a romantic relationship should only consist of two people. _

My heart ached the whole way home. I wish there was some way to lift this torture from my heart. Well there is a way, but I'd be out of a good recommendation. Now that I think about it, will it be worth all this when it's all over? I hope so, or I'm going to be royally pissed!

I walk in the house, Mom is in the kitchen making tea. Reno is nowhere in sight. Most likely in his little cave he calls his bedroom. As for Rodrick, he is watching his usual sports on the living room TV. He appears to not have noticed me. I take off my boots and set them down lightly. His attention is still focused on the TV. Ever since that '''incident''' a few days ago, Rodrick has left me alone. Can't really complain about that. Though I'm sure after a while, he'll be back into his old habit of being a dick to me.

Mom walks in the living room and greets me with a smile. I return it, she helps herself to the recliner, grabbing a magazine off the coffee table in front of Rodrick. I go up to my room and work a bit more on my mini-autobiography for A.P English. Once I thought I had done enough, I get comfy and lay in my bed. However, sleep isn't what I did. My mind is restless, I toss and turn in my sheets. I eventually give up, because sleep isn't an option for me at the moment.

I turn on my light and grab Carrie from my walled bookshelf. No seriously, the whole right wall of my room is nothing but book shelves They're all stuffed with novels, mangas and movies. I grab my MP3 off my dresser, which is on the left side of my room. Next to it, sat a small TV, and my PS3, both resting on a table in the corner of my bedroom.

I put on my music, the current song playing was one I haven't heard in a while. Fake It sung by Seether, I used to play it a lot when I'd hang out with the guys. I can hardly wait to see them all again. I open the book and begin reading, hoping it would relax my restless mind.

* * *

I must've fallen asleep pretty late, because when I open my eyes I see the time. It's already 2:15! I have to hurry and get ready. I ran to the bathroom and fix my hair to the best of my ability, put in my many piercings and apply my eye liner. I rush back to my bedroom and pull out a Seether T-Shirt and a pair of dark ripped skinny jeans. Slipped those on and yank my black hoodie off the back of my sticker covered door. Throwing it on as I ran out from my room. Closing the door behind me.

I rush through the living room and put on my boots. After I'm done tying the laces, I make myself a small breakfast and eat it fast. I ran back to the front door only to hear Mom hollering for me from the basement. I sigh and go see what she needs me for. She is in casual clothes, her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. She is holding a red laundry basket. "Yeah Mom? How did you know I was up?" She holds out the basket towards me, I take it gently.

"I could hear the clunking of your heavy boots upstairs. I don't get how you can wear those things." Mom laughs, I just stare at her for a moment. Thinking up a response.

The smart-ass in me has awakened. "Simple, I put them on and walk." I smirked, Mom rolls her eyes. I look in the basket and it was filled with most of my hoodies and a few pairs of my jeans.

"Ok smart-ass... Anyway, I want those put away and not stuffed somewhere or sitting on the floor. Oh and one more thing I need you to empty the dishwasher before you go anywhere." Mom looked serious. "I've asked you twice this week to do it. And use just your hands, not your telekinesis. You can't always rely on it for everyday use" Actually, I can count on it, because I have a firm grip on it...Sort of... My Mom gives me a stern look, "I mean it Axel."

"I know Mom," _but it gets done much quicker when I use my hands and my mind._ I carry my basket to my room and toss it on my unmade bed. It wouldn't take me long to get both tasks done. Even if Mom said not to use my power, I'm on a bit of a time crunch. Saix is a stickler for being on time, and I don't want to hear him complain. Frankly, it pisses me and the other guys off, but no matter what explanation we'd give him. Saix will just see it as a lame excuse. However, we found a way to cope with that. When I think Saix isn't paying attention, I'd make mocking impressions of him. Xigbar and Demyx find them to be hilarious. Saix... not so much.

I hurry to the kitchen, I look around and make sure no one is watching. The coast is clear. I use my telekinesis to put away the cups and plates. My hands put away the silverware, within minutes I'm done with that. I hurry back upstairs and do the same for my hoodies and jeans. Once those tasks are out of the way, I rush back to the living room and grab my truck keys off the wall hook.

Mom caught me by the arm as I step outside. "No way you did the dishes that quickly. You brat you used your power again." She sighs, "Axel Rosé what am I going to do with you?" There was a laugh in there somewhere. I turn to hug the petite woman and she hugs me back.

"Love me unconditionally, feed me and spoil me." I said to her with a grin. She pokes my nose and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"You and your smart mouth I swear. Now go have fun with your buddies and be home before dark. Also... Axel, for the sake of my sanity... Please promise me you won't let Xigbar talk you into doing something ridiculous or worse... illegal?" I she had that motherly tone in her voice. As if I'd commit a crime...Well I already kind of am: underage smoking... Mom doesn't know... And let's not forget I got an assault and battery charge for when I slammed that chair in Seifer's face last year.. After fighting him off first of course. The dummy started it. But it was just me that spent the night in jail. I was lucky to have kept my virginity at the time. However, I lost it two weeks later to some hottie. Anyway, getting off track here!

"Mom, I promise. Besides, I never go along with any of his _illegal_ ideas.. Just the petty ones." I teased, but Mom doesn't find it funny. She glares at me, I feel a sudden chill up my back. She is dead serious. " Uhm...Let me rephrase that. I promise not to get into _any _trouble.. period." She gave me a fake smile, then came back the glare. That look was telling me, 'You'd better keep your nose clean and ignore any stupid ideas Xigbar has in mind and you'll live another day.' That's what I planned to do in the first place: avoid trouble.

"That's what I thought you said. Now, be home by ten-thirty latest. Do **NOT **be late." Now she was sounding like Saix. Which annoys me. After reassuring her I'd make it home on time, she let me get into my truck. I start it up and turn on the radio. Sadly nothing good was on, so I pop in a Mixed CD I made last summer, with all my favorite tracks from various artists. I then get my usual nicotine craving and light up a cigarette after I pull out of the driveway. Away from my Mom's line of sight.

* * *

I arrive just in time, there they are, standing by the mall's large fountain. Demyx is the first one I spot. He is eighteen years old, (all three of them were eighteen in fact.) His dirty blonde mullet looks like it belongs in an 80s movie. He is wearing biker jeans, a leather jacket, and a plain blue shirt. He was chatting with Xigbar, my other best friend and the biggest mischief causer I know. This guy is as tall as me (I'm about 6'4) and had long black hair that is always pulled back. He is wearing a sweater, and some loose jeans. Xigbar also has an eye patch because he lost his eye in a knife fight a few years ago. He was in some pretty heavy shit for a while, but he got out of it before he graduated. Through it all, I never left his side.

Far to the left of them there sat Saix, isolating himself away from their conversation. His nose was in some book far beyond _my understanding_. He likes reading those non-fictional scientific kind of books. He dresses like a stereotypical nerd, only he doesn't wear or even need glasses. Not that all nerds wear glasses anyway. Glasses don't determine one's intelligence. Anyway, I walk closer to them, waiting for them to see me. They don't. Which is puzzling, I'm a pretty noticeable person.

Xigbar turns his head and smiles, as did Demyx. "If it isn't Gun N' Roses. Axel how've you been?" Demyx said while smiling like a goof. He gave me that nickname in middle school. The reason behind why he calls me that, is because my name is similar to Axl Rose, the lead singer of that band. Also when we all first hung out, we listened to Gun N' Roses's music for half the night. We all had a good time too.

"I've been good Lost Boy, and you?" I teased, his hair always reminded me of the Lost Boy vampires. Demyx lost a bet with us and had to keep it like that, and he is very serious about his bets. Whether he wins or loses.

"You're still the comedian aren't you?" He slugs my shoulder and laughs. The punch hardly hurt. I respond with a nod and smile like a jackass. "I see you're still got bunch of metal in your face." Demyx teased. I laugh, because out of the four of us, I had the most piercings.

As I'm about to give a verbal response, Xigbar butts in. "You know Demyx, you could use a piercing. One to pierce your mouth shut." By all means Xigbar was joking, but sometimes he takes it a little over the top... Demyx shoves Xigbar. "Oh come on, get a sense of humor would yah?" Demyx glares at him. I almost started laughing.

I hear a an irritated sigh. Only one guy we know does that constantly."Xigbar you always take your jokes too far..." I heard Saix say, the three of us look at him. He hadn't even looked up from his book. "Anyway, Axel how are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I got asked to tutor Roxas Snow, in exchange for a good recommendation from Xemnas." I feel so proud of myself. That's when Saix closes his book and looks at me like he was in minor shock. I give him a confused expression. "What?" I asked.

Xigbar starts snickering. I ignore it at first..."Wait isn't he that blonde soccer player you have the homo hots for?" Xigbar interrupted, rather loudly. I can feel myself blushing, big time. I hear a slapping sound from behind me. "Ow! Demyx, why did you hit me?!" Xigbar yelled. I'm too mad to even laugh at that.

"You need to think before you speak. That's why." Demyx told him.

I whip around and give Xigbar one hell of a death glare. He raises up his hands, as if I'm going to sock him one. I just might. My friends are aware of my... no gender preference thing. They didn't seem surprised, however, they didn't know Roxas was my crush since his first year of High School. Except for Xigbar, somehow he found out. Now so have these two... Awesome.. "You big mouth now the whole mall knows! Thanks man." I snapped at him. Xigbar looks away shamefully.

Demyx isn't laughing, he knows this is no joke. Saix looks annoyed and says,"enough. We all knew it. You'd stare at him like a love struck school girl." _I did not! _My face heats up even more, I look away in embarrassment. "Anyway, Xemnas said you'd get a recommendation in exchange for tutoring him?" Saix is never one for immature things, he's almost as serious as Xemnas.

I turn around and nod, "yes? Do you think he's bluffing?" I've assumed that, seeing as the man hates me.

Saix chuckles, which is a very rare thing. "He never jokes Axel, or lies. He's a very truthful man." _Even after he graduated, he's still kiss's Xemnas's ass. _"He'll give it to you, but only if you keep your end of the bargain. Whether he hates you or not."

"All right, I know Roxas will have better grades so I'm a shoe in." The embarrassment fades, and I'm back to being happy and proud. "We agreed to act as friends to make it go by smoother." I sit next to Saix. Xigbar pulls up a chair as did Demyx. I saw Saix smirk again. "What's with that smirk?" I said, I'm suspicious because he hardly ever cracks a smile.

"Oh it's nothing Axel. You'll figure it out." I didn't like the sound of that. When he says something along those lines. It usually means he's figured something out, but he never tells us. He makes you work your brain and figure it out for yourself. I like challenges, but Saix is one puzzle I'll never solve. Saix opens his book back up, and was quiet the rest of the time.

_I hate it when he does that..._ "Are we going to hang out or just sit here?" I said, with an annoyed tone. The three of them nod and we all go to the arcade and blow off our quarters. While we're there, Xigbar had some crazy idea as usual. He wants us all to pick quarters off people. The promise I made my Mom rings in my head; I turn down the idea immediately. As did Demyx and Saix, Xigbar calls us lame asses, and decides he'd rather not do anything mischievous for once. That's how we spend most of our time that afternoon. Blowing off our money at the arcade.

**_A Few Hours Later..._**

After goofing off at the mall, my friends all decide they'd come to my house. Knowing my Mom wouldn't be too happy. I'd managed to beat them back to my house to warn/ask my Mom. She's as I predicted, not too thrilled. Luckily, she's ok with it. It's been a while since I had any friends over.

They soon arrive and grab any junk food they could get a hold of. All while my Mom's back is turned. My friend's know very well my Mom doesn't allow food in my room. Yet they brought it in there anyway. "You guys know my Mom will be pissed if there's food in here." I said as Demyx rips open a bag of chips.. Spilling most of them on my burgundy carpet. Then Xigbar has pretzel crumbs in his lap. The two nod and smile like jackasses. I face-palm, then I laugh. Saix is starting up my PS3, not even paying the rest of us any mind."You guys really suck."

"Thought that was more of your forte Ax? Seeing as you're half gay and all." I heard Xigbar comment, a laugh was soon to follow said comment. I sock him so hard in the shoulder it knocks him on his back. _That was for earlier too! _After exacting my revenge I see that Xigbar's pretzels went everywhere. _Mom is going to kill me..._Demyx laughs and Saix sighs. This is how we'd usually spend most of our time when we aren't out and about.

"It makes me wonder why I put up with all of you. Then I remember you all make me feel good about myself." Saix said dryly. We just look at him and laugh, he appears confused. Which makes it even more hilarious. "Imbeciles," he sighs. After that I sit next to Saix and play a few games with him. I beat him a few times, but that's because he let me or so he says. I'm having a blast with them, it's like they never left. A part of me wants Roxas to be here with us, however, I fear that it may damage his innocent personality. Best keep Roxas as far away from Xigbar as possible.

* * *

At about midnight, Xigbar and Saix went home. Mom is letting Demyx stay here for the night. Which is awesome. Him and I stay up all night watching movies and playing video-games. We're forced to go to bed at 3 am, Mom said so. Lame!

After Demyx goes home later that afternoon I help Mom around the house. Reno does too. Raking the leaves, mowing the lawn, and whatever chore she came up with. This was a weekend well spent, I saw my friends, and Roxas wants to be close to me. We almost kissed twice, if it weren't for that ungrateful girlfriend of his. I'd snatch him up and never let him go. Breaks my heart that she's like that... Though, I don't know how much longer he's going to put up with her. A saying comes to mind: 'Good things come to those who wait.'

**Chapter 03:END**


	4. An Unexpected Turn of Events

**A/N:**

**Ok this is where things start to pick up. AkuRoku cuteness isn't too far ahead is all I'm saying. ^^ On another note, I am very pleased that this story is a hit, it's getting bigger than M.N.V and this story just starting out. Guess I really appealed to the audience with the whole Axel has freakish mind powers. I love it! :)**

**(Also, I was away for a short while. My friend needed me and I left my laptop at home. Didn't think this would take so long...) Anyway, hope you're prepared for the twists and turns ahead. Enjoy! **

**Thanks again for the, favs, follows and reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 04:**

**An Unexpected Turn of Events**

It's been a few weeks since I've been helping Roxas with his studies. The tutoring is going very well. His grades have so far improved, but he could do better. Over this time period, I've really gotten to know him as a friend, even though I want more than just friendship. Sad to say he is still with Naminé, I don't understand why anymore. She yanks him around like a dog on a leash it seems like. From what I've learned, she isn't very appreciative of what he does for her, How do I know this? I heard him bitching about it to himself once. I think he's an idiot for allowing her to treat him like that, but alas love is blind sometimes. That, or the sex must be good. Not that, that's my business, or anything.

I sit alone at lunch, just doing my usual thing: finishing up some last-minute work from my classes. As I'm just about done with my AP Calculus, I hear a familiar voice, Roxas's. "Hey Axel, mind if I sit here? Don't go throwing things at me though." He joked. Every time he'd come near me at school, he would make that _joke._ It stopped being funny a while ago.

I look up and sigh, "I might if you keep making that stupid joke." I point to the seat across from me. "But go ahead, have a seat at your own risk." Instead of sitting where I pointed he sits right next to me. I don't mind, I'm getting used to him being so close.

Roxas laughs, "sorry." I flick some paper at him, he swats it away. "Anyway, what do you have planned today?"

"Nothing, I'm a free man today. Why?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school."

"Don't you have practice?" I pointed out. Then a thought accrued to me._ Soccer is a summer-fall sport. It's practicality winter here. Meaning practice has been over for a while_... I face-palm myself. "Forget I said that." I said with a jackass smile.

Roxas laughs again, "I was going to say I don't. It ended a while ago, can't really play soccer in the snow and ice." _Thank you captain obvious. _"Now then would you like to hang out or not?" He asked cheerfully.

"Sure, where at?" I start packing up my books and papers. That way I can have a conversation with him and not be distracted.

"We can go to my house. My cousin Ventus won't be there to bug us." A bashful smile then ran across his face. Making me feel a little flushed, I turn my head away for a second. "Maybe one day you'll take me to yours?"

"I'll think about it ok?" I smile and shove him a little. "Anyway, any other reason you're here?"

Before Roxas can say anything, Naminé approaches us. _ Ick what is that overwhelming stench? Smells like a nasty perfume. _There was a burning anger in her eyes. This is the woman I detest. She has a wonderful guy, and she takes him for granted. Anger fuels me as well. "Roxas, any reason you're talking with _him_?" There was a hint of disgust in her voice. Not that I care, she's a bitch... Well she is to me anyway.

"Axel is my friend and my tutor. I don't see anything wrong with talking to him." Roxas snapped back. He glares at her the way I usually glare at people. He stands up and goes near her. They're equal in height, but that's because of her high-heeled shoes. I don't get how women can walk in those.

"Now you're copying his attitude all of a sudden?!" She responded to Roxas. As much as I _want_ to listen to them argue... I put in my earphones and turn on some music. I just see their lips moving now, she tries touching his face. She looks all sorry and innocent. He pushes her away lightly, he then said something, but my music was too loud for me to hear. Roxas looks at me and waves good-bye. He then leads Naminé away. I just stare at them for a moment. Wondering how much more he can take.

* * *

As I wait for Roxas to show up, I lean back on to my truck and smoked a few. It seems he's taking his sweet time today. I have all the time in the world right now, but it's not like I want to just stand around all afternoon. After a good ten minutes, Roxas finally shows up. He looks like he wants to set the world on fire. At first I'm hesitant to ask, but if he were to lash out. I would at least like to know why before hand. "Uh, what's with that pissed off look in your eyes?" I said as I exhale smoke.

Roxas looks up at me and let out a deep sigh. "Naminé, she pissed me off that's all. I don't want to bother you with the details, they're stupid." I bothered not asking him anything else about the matter at the moment. I move so he can put his backpack in my truck. He throws it rather violently. _I hope he doesn't go all postal on me. I'd hate to have to kick his cute little ass. _He then goes over to the passenger side and helps himself into the truck. Once I finish my cigarette I hop in the driver's seat and drive off. Roxas is quiet, but his arms are crossed and he still looks steamed. I know just the thing ease his anger. A jelly doughnut, and some coffee. It's what usually helps me other than smoking.

I pull into 'Sweet-Hearts' bakery's parking lot, Roxas gives me a strange look. "What? I'm hungry. You want to come in?" I asked, he shook his head. "Suit yourself Roxas," I flip on the radio for him. I exit the truck and go inside the building.

There she was, Selena, standing behind the counter. Looking ever so hot in her work uniform: a pink apron and a tight black dress. She and I met eyes as I came closer. A smirk crept across her glossed lips. "What can I get you Axel?" She leans over the counter slightly. I could see down her dress. A lovely view.

I smile back at her, sad to say I have no time to flirt today. Roxas is waiting for me. "My usual order, only make it a double." I wink at her, she laughs and typed the order into the register. I pull out my wallet from my pocket and pull out some cash, giving it to Selena. The total is: $7.50.

"So two large coffees and two huge jelly doughnuts coming right up... Wait a minute, you're not flirting today? That's _very_ unlike you." Selena said, then she started filling out the order. She bags the two doughnuts and began getting the coffees.

"No time. I have someone waiting in the truck." I told her, she sets the coffees on the counter. I took them along with the bagged doughnuts. Selena has another grin on her face. "He's a friend. Anyway, I'll be seeing you next time I come through here, pretty lady." I blew her a kiss and she shakes her head. Selena shooes me out the door after that.

I walk out to the truck and get inside. I notice Roxas had turned the radio off and is now listening to my mixed CD. I put the two coffees in the cup holders, set the doughnut bag in his lap and start up the truck. "Why'd you change the station to my CD?"

Roxas slowly turns his head and half smiles. "I wanted to know what you were listing to." His eyes move from me to the coffee. "I have to say, you have good taste in music." He picks up the coffee cup and opens the lid, blowing away the steam. He then put the lid back on it, and took a sip. I stare at him for a moment. That coffee is scolding hot and he sucks it down without flinching. _He's crazy... _Next, he decides to eat one of the rather large jelly doughnuts.

"Oh all right,"_ I'm going to wait a bit before drinking my coffee..._ After that, I drive off to his house. On the way there him and I talk. I manage to squeeze some information out of him about why he's mad at his girlfriend. Turns out it's your typical drama. You know, the whole you're not spending enough time with me, or how come we're not doing this and that. I'm kind of regretting this decision of wanting to know. I drown him out about half way through his explanation. I could've told him to stop, but he needs to vent this out somehow.

* * *

The two of us are sitting in his kitchen. He needs some help with his homework. Even though today isn't a session day, I still help him. After about an hour of that, him and I go up to his room and we read a few mangas together. Occasionally, him and I would engage in conversation, mostly about the things him and I have in common. I never imagined that him and I would be into some of the same things. Such as our love for books, music tastes and even liking a few of the same games.

More time passes since I've been here. His Mom has yet to come home."Say, want to go downstairs Axel? I just got a game from Game-Stop and I want to play it with you." I hear Roxas say, I turn to look at him. He pushes up his glasses and smiles. I return his smile with my own. "I think you'd like it's called Halo Reach."

I mark the page I'm reading and respond with, "sure. Let's go, I love first-person shooter games." I stand up and set the book on his nightstand near his bed. Roxas did the same and we both head downstairs. "Though I guarantee I'm better than you." _I can kick my brother's ass at that game. _

"I highly doubt it Axel." He sounded so confident "and since it's on _my_ X-box. I get to be first player." Roxas said as he pushes up his glasses again. _He really needs to get those readjusted if they keep slipping like that._

"Yeah, yeah." I roll my eyes and chuckle.

Roxas and I sit on the couch he turns on the X-box 360. Personally, I like the PS3 more, but I'll still play on a X-box if I want to. Roxas sits back in the couch, setting two controllers on the coffee table. One red, the other one was blue. He turns on the TV, as I go for the red controller Roxas stops me by grabbing it. "I'm going to use that one." He said with a childish grin.

"But red is my favorite color, yours is blue. Can't I just use the red one?" I asked. I have a feeling we're going to get into a childish fight over a gaming controller. Roxas shakes his head and puts it behind his back. _So that's how you want to play huh? Fine then. _I prepare to get my hands on the red controller. First, I focus my mind on the TV remote and knock it off the table. Then, while he's distracted, I snatch the controller away quickly. _Ha ha. I win. _

Roxas picks up the remote and set it back on the table. Only to realize his controller is now in my possession. He tries to grab it from me, I stand up, holding the controller up high so that he can't reach it. Roxas gets up and tries his hardest to get it from me."No fair! You're almost a foot taller than me!" (He's about 5'8.) However, to his dismay, he fails to retrieve his red controller. He pouts like a kid, "seriously Axel? What are you, five years old?" I bothered not giving him a verbal response. Instead, I stick out my tongue like a child and sit back down on the couch. His cheeks turn bright red. He looks so aggravated. "Come on... I really want to use that one." Roxas scoots next to me, holding out his hand. He had some seriousness to his words.

I set the controller in his hand and we suddenly lock eyes. It's that feeling again, that feeling that the outside world doesn't exist. My heart races, "it's just a controller... The color won't help you play... any... different." My words trail off. I feel shaky and nervous as we lean closer to one another. Just and inch from a kiss, only this time there's no interruption. I decide to throw away all logic and reason for the moment and go for it. I lightly pull his face closer and kiss the cute blonde. The odd thing though, he isn't pulling away. In fact, he kisses me back. I feel him bite my bottom lip, which is big turn on for me. Next thing I know we're in a heavy lip-lock and the controller hits the carpet.

Roxas grabs a handful my shirt and pulls me on top of him, still kissing me heavily. I can't help myself as my hands glide up and down his sides. The the muffles and moans he made, they were making me crazy! His hands ran through my hair. I'm really enjoying this passionate moment. _My god, this feels amazing. He's a great kisser... Wait what the hell am I doing?! He has a girlfriend! _Reality then hits me like a ton of bricks. I immediately pull away from the kiss and huddle to the very far end of the couch, smacking myself in the face. _Goddamn it I'm such an idiot! How could I of let that happen?!_

I feel Roxas's hand on my shoulder. "Why'd...Why'd you stop?" _That wasn't what I expected him to say._ I quickly turn my head and shoot him a glare. His hand then reaches for mine. I pull it away and turn back around. "That felt amazing," he whispered. _Say what now?_

"What? Never mind... And to answer your question: Why do you think? You have a girlfriend for one, and two you're too good for me." I answered, there was some bite to my words. I'm angry at myself for giving into my desire. I feel him lean into my back, his arm wrap around my neck. His chin rested on my shoulder. "Roxas don't... It can't happen..." My heart is filling up with pain. I reach up and gently move his arms off of me. I stand up and began to walk towards the door, grabbing my backpack off the floor.

Roxas blocks my path to the front door. He then pulls me into a warm hug, my arms just hang there. "Axel, please don't go, I enjoy having you around..." He looks up at me, who's trying not to show any emotion or care. "I really like you, because you're not afraid to be who you are. I'm so jealous of that." _He is jealous of me?_ His hug grew tighter around me, cutting off a bit of my oxygen. I try pushing Roxas off, but he's reluctant to let go of me. "I like how I can be myself around you too... Naminé never makes me feel like this... Nor do my_ friends_... With you... I don't feel so alone."

Roxas's words are nice, and they make me feel somewhat special. Still that doesn't change anything. This is more torture than I can handle. "Roxas I-" I stop as I see the sadness in his eyes. My heart leaps and I find myself holding him close to me. "Your words are sweet, but you can't do this to your girlfriend..." _As much as I wanted to steal him away from her... I can't. I can steal a candy bar, not someone's 'significant' other... _

"So? I'm sick of her and how she treats me. I want to be with you." Those are the words I thought I'd never hear from his mouth. I'm at a loss for what to say. "Truth be told, after getting to know you better, I started to fall for you even further."_ Even further? Meaning you've liked me before all this..._ "I never knew that you and I would have so much in common. Such as our feelings for each other." That's when I put it all together. Even before all this, he's liked me the same way I've liked him. I wish I'd of known this, I don't know...six months ago! You know before he had a girlfriend! Then I wouldn't be in this mess! Damn him.

Roxas reaches up and holds my face. I try to look away only to have him kiss me. I push him away lightly and shake my head. I sigh, "you'd really cheat on your girlfriend with me? Well sorry to say, I'm not into that. As long as you're _her_ boyfriend nothing more than friendship is between us." I had to be honest. I am not going to be used like that. "You should have said something sooner..." I mutter under my breath. He doesn't hear me though.

Roxas looks so heartbroken, "all right. Though, it doesn't change how I feel." We just stare at each other, until the front door opens. In walks his Mom with a big box of doughnuts. He turns around, not saying another word. His Mom looks very confused. Roxas took the box from his Mom and drags himself into the kitchen.

"Everything ok between you two?" She asked in a worried voice. Annette hangs up her jacket in the closet after taking off her snow boots. I shrug and hoist my backpack over my shoulders. "I'll take that as a no..." I look at Roxas as he walks out from the kitchen. There's a sadness to him. I then look back at his Mom.

I sigh and fake a smile, "everything will be ok. I'll see you tomorrow for his tutor session." I head out the door and to my truck. After I threw my backpack into the truck, someone hugs me from behind. It's no surprise that it's Roxas.

"Axel, I still want to be close to you." I feel him bury his face into my back. I lightly pull out of his hold on me and turn to face him. He looks so hurt and rejected. I feel bad about hurting him, but it had to be done. To reassure him that I don't hate him, I give him a hug. My heart aches, I ignore it and just enjoy this moment. His arms make their way around me again and he's pressed against me.

"That's fine... Anyway, I have to get going. I have some things to do." I didn't want to let go, but I had no choice. The two of us let go of each other and I get in my truck. I wave goodbye and Roxas goes back inside his house. _All this time he's liked me... I still can't believe it. _The drive home is quiet. I keep the radio off so that I can hear myself think.

I pull up into the driveway of my house. I grab my backpack from the backseat and head inside the house. My Mom is nowhere in sight, Reno isn't around either, but there is Rodrick glaring at me. "Where were you Axel?" He asked in an angry tone. I just roll my eyes and ignore him. Then I feel him grab my shoulder. "Don't you ignore me boy. Look at me when I'm talking to you." I look back at him with fire in my eyes. He backs up.

"Piss off. Since when do you give a fuck about me?" I said in an angry voice. I feel my power growing, I hold it back to the best of my ability.

"I don't, I couldn't care less about you in fact." This isn't news to me. I've known full well he's hated me since day one. "However, Helen does care. Next time leave her a message so she doesn't get me involved, you brat." He shoves me, then goes over to the couch. He flicks on some sports channel on the TV. While he isn't paying any mind to me, I use my power to lift up something: one of Mom's magazines. I then throw it at Rodrick, he looks back at me and I act dumbfounded.

"What? I didn't throw it. I'm too far away from you." I give him a smirk. Rodrick grabs the magazine I'd _'thrown'_ and put it back on the coffee table.

I go into my bedroom and toss my backpack on the floor. Most of my homework is done, so I decided to go on my laptop. I pull it out from under my bed and set it down. I jump on my bed and go online. Just checking my Facebook and other websites I hardly visit more than once a month. Nothing is different on these sites, the same boring things really. To better pass the time I read a few online articles about scientific junk.

* * *

Throughout the entire week Roxas's tutor sessions with me became _very _awkward. I just can't get the kiss we shared out of my head. I feel so little guilt over it, truth be told, I want to do it again. Sad to say he is still with her and that makes it a problem. I don't know how much longer I can wait for him to come to his senses.

It's now Friday and I'm in gym class just sitting on the bench. Not wanting to be a part of the class. Unfortunately, the teacher makes me participate in what they're all doing: basketball. With me being so tall, the two teams begin arguing on who's team I should be on. After all the arguing, it's decided that I'd be on... Riku's team, oh god they put me on the team with the guy who thinks of gym as the Olympics. What could possibly go wrong here? Hm, I wonder.

I sigh and go over to the team, they all either look scared or way too happy. I don't know why they'd be happy; I suck at sports. That, and I'm lazy as I've stated before. Still, I could just about touch the net, guess that's impressive enough. The team I'm on is huddled together, as for me I stand back. Riku shoots me a look, I raise an eyebrow. He groans. "Could you get over here and participate?" He said in a demanding tone.

I truthfully say, "nope." Riku looks agitated, but I don't care. He approaches me, I look down on him. He isn't that much shorter than me. He has sliver hair and sparkling eyes and is overly buff for a seventeen year old. I'm not at all threatened by him. (Let's just say, I don't get intimidated easily.) Riku is _mostly_ all talk.

"You have to if you want to graduate." He's getting cocky, which is the norm for Riku Blake. "Though I don't understand how someone like_ you_ is capable of graduating anyway." A arrogant smirk creeps across his lips. The team-mates start snickering. As for me, I'm annoyed.

I roll my eyes, "hm maybe because I actually study and don't look off people's papers. Unlike _some_ people here." I can't believe this guy is of a higher GPA than me. I figured out why down the line. He'd occasionally cheat off Setzer. How do I know that? I caught Riku red handed last week. "I'm also not a cocky bastard that takes Gym class too seriously." That angers him enough to where he swings at me, hitting me in shoulder pretty hard. I fall back, but stood up just as quick. They laugh at me.

"You're nothing but a pathetic loser anyway. You'll never surpass me or amount to anything." Riku shoves me hard, only I keep my balance this time. My hands ball up into fists, I am now officiallly pissed. My power wants to take over me, but I don't want to kill anyone so I hold it inside.

As Riku walks away, I spin him around and punch him square in the jaw, hard. "That feel good there princess? Or do you want some more?" I taunted him. He looks outraged. Tough shit. There's no way I'm letting Riku get away with this. He stands up, then a huge fist fight between us broke out.

It took three teachers to pull us apart. Riku's pretty bruised up. I had a few scrapes and bruises myself. I manage to spit on him before I'm pulled away. I also swear at him. After that, I'm carted off to Xemans's office, he doesn't seem surprised that I'm sent here. Riku is also here and Xemnas isn't pleased. Riku lies about the whole fight, then I speak the truth. However, Xemnas is the one that decides which is which.

"I've heard enough from the both of you. I don't care how it started. The fact of the matter is, you both let it escalate into a fight. Axel I'm sending you home on suspension for a week." He sounded aggravated, but at least it isn't just me that's in trouble. Riku is getting punished too. "As for you Riku you're off the baseball team."

At first, I'm internally outraged as to how the punishments are being handed out. Then I take a look as Riku's face, it's priceless. It's like someone just kicked his puppy. I feel myself smirking, acting like this is more of a win than a loss. That's until the thought of my Mom strikes me... I suddenly became terrified of what she's going to do to me once she gets called down here. My Mom can be very terrifying when she wants to be.

Riku and I sit there while Xemnas tattles on us. After a bit of time, I see my Mom and she appears furious. "Axel, come on give Reno your keys. He's taking the truck home so you and I can talk." I walk out with my Mom and brother. As we go outside, my brother goes to retrieve my truck. My Mom gets in her little red Ford Escape and starts it up.

I get in my Mom's car and she drove. "Alright Axel, tell me what really happened. I want to hear it from your mouth." She said in a calm voice "and when we get home I'm going to patch you up."

I draw in a deep breath and began explaining. "Riku started it for one. He punched me and I defended myself and he attacks me further. Everyone there is a jerk to me Mom. All except for Roxas." I sank in the passanger's seat and stare out the window.

As we pull in the driveway, I feel my Mom's hand on my shoulder. I turn to look at her, she's smiling. I'm now confused, I thought she'd be angry. "I know sweetie, I'm glad you stood up for yourself. That _Anti_-_Bullying _campaign is a crock of shit to me. It's teaching kids to just let it happen. If some fucker hits you, you hit him back. I don't care what the "rules" say." My Mom is so awesome!

We get out of the car and go up to the house. As I stand at the door I realize this incident won't go unpunished. "How long am I grounded for?" I asked as Mom as we step inside and head for the bathroom. She starts nursing the small amount of injuries I had.

"Grounded? Oh yes, I'm going to make you clean the whole house inside and out. Then you're going shopping with me all week. You'll be so busy you won't have time to do anything fun. That's your punishment for making me leave work. Your brother is in charge while I'm gone so get your ass moving on the cleaning." My Mom has a smile plastered across her face. "I want your computer and your PS3 under my bed right now." I can't argue, I'm costing my mom time and money. I'm relieved that I'm not punished for fighting. "Oh and you can use your phone for your tutor sessions, that's it." She finishes patching me up and she put away the first-aid kit.

I sigh and go do what I'm told. Before Mom leaves to go back to the hospital, she gives me a kiss on the cheek. Reno then makes sure I do what was instructed. The whole afternoon I'm cleaning the house from top to bottom. I shovel some snow too. After all that, I'm exhausted. I lay on my bed and take a break.

At about six o'clock I call Roxas and explain my situation. His responce is, "So you beat up Riku? Ha, I thought no one would ever do that. You're officially my hero." He laughs, I laugh too.

"I feel honored. Now, let's get started on your assignments." I'm in the kitchen helping him over the phone to the best of my ability. I'm doing this while I empty the dishwasher. The over the phone tutor session is getting frustrating, because I can't be there to see the work for myself. I had to have him explain everything to me. Only he ends up giving me horrible/half-ass explanations."This isn't going to work. I need to see what you're doing. Get on your Mom's laptop and Skype me. I'll sneak on mine." I peek out from the kitchen and see that my brother has fallen asleep. Roxas hangs up and I sneak in Mom's room and boot up my laptop back in my bedroom.

I don't wait long before Roxas appears on the screen. He is wearing his thick-rimmed glasses and is sitting in his room at his desk. He looks so cute. "Ok so explain it to me again and show me what you've done." Roxas puts his Algebra 2 worksheet up to the web-cam and I read over his answers. I almost die from shock because they're all done correctly. Except for the last one. "All's good, just redo the last one. You added in an unnecessary number." He pulls the paper down and he starts fixing his problem.

I can't help but stare at him. He looks so focused and determined. While he works on that, I pull up my English assignment and start reading over the six pages I had done so far. "Ok Axel, I fixed it I think." I minimize my assignment and Roxas has his math work held up to the web-cam.

I read over his problem and he fixes it correctly. Seems he really is learning."Alright, good job. Now on to your Biology homework." I watch as he puts away his math and gets out his other homework. I help him with that too. An hour after that, I had to get off my laptop about because my brother got up. "Gotta go, talk later Roxas." He waves and the call ends. I shut down my laptop and run it back to Mom's room fast. I return to my room and just start reading the rest of Carrie.

Some time later, Rodrick comes home and somehow found out I got into a fight. He yells and lectures me. I drown him out about half way through. Mom comes home a couple hours later and inspects the house. She's impressed, I'm then allowed to relax the rest of the night. At about midnight I pass out.

* * *

In the middle of the night I get a phone call. I reach for my phone and pull it under the blanket with me. I answer the call and I'm not too happy. "Hello? Who are you? Calling me at..." I sit up and rub my eyes, I glace over at the clock and it's three in the morning. "Three am..." I said in a groggy voice. I hear some muttering in the background. I haven't had someone call me this late in a long time. Xigbar used to call me asking me to come get him, because he got in huge trouble. Demyx would also call to stay sometimes because he used to live in a crowded house with five siblings and his parents fought, a lot. To them I'm their most reliable friend. As for Saix, his life is good, because he keeps his nose clean and has a normal family.

"Hey Axel..." It's Roxas, he sounded flustered. "Sorry I'm calling you so late... I'm just.. I don't know..." I hear him smack something.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Why do you sound so upset?"

"Freaking Naminé, she broke up with me over text message." He quietly cries into the phone. "Can.. Can you please come get me? I need you." I take in a deep breath and get out of bed. I flip on my light and grab my hoodie. "My parents are gone for the weekend. So can you?"

"Sure, have your shit ready by the time I get there. Give me twenty-five minutes." I told him and threw on my hoodie, then pull my hair back.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." He hung up and I quietly go downstairs to get my keys. I see that the alarm system is on, meaning if I open the door the alarm will go off. And it will be very loud too. I tip-toe back to my room and lock the door. I quickly threw on my Converse, zip up my hoodie then turn off the light. I quickly crawl out from my window and climb out from the house. I hop the fence fast and get into my truck. I start it up and drive over to Roxas's house. I hope that I don't get pulled over.

Luckily, I manage to get there without getting caught. I text Roxas that I'm outside, he came out and locks his front door. He then runs up to the truck and throws his stuff in the backseat. I start yawning, as he gets in the passenger seat. I look over at him, we lock eyes. He then gives me a weird look. I raise an eyebrow out of confusion. "What?"

"You look so different without your hair all spiked out and without all your piercings." Roxas leans closer to me, I look at him strangely "Hmm? No eyeliner either, you look so... normal," he laughs. I find his comment a bit insulting and began driving. "Anyway, thank you." I hear him buckle his seat-belt.

"No problem. I used to do this for my friends when they needed me to." I told him "and if you _ever_ call me normal again. I _will_ stuff your ass into a snow bank Blondie." That's no threat, it's a promise.

As I'm driving I hear him whimpering. I took one hand off the wheel and grab his hand. I hold it hoping it would give him some comfort."There are tissues in the glove box if you need them." I feel his hand holding mine, then my glove box opens. Nothing is being rustled around and it quickly closes. "You going to tell me what happened?"

He sighs loudly, "I'll show you then texts when we get to your house."

"Ok," as I try to pull my hand away, he wouldn't let it go. To be nice, I decide to let him hold it till we get to my house.

I pull into the drive way. I look to make sure no house lights were on; they aren't thank god. Roxas grabs his bag and gets out. I shut off the truck and lock it. I then lead him to the back fence, he helps himself over, as did I. "Ok short stuff, I'll lift you up to my window." I look over at the neighbors, luckily no one was up to see us. I give him a boost and he climbs into my bedroom, I did the same after he's inside.

After getting inside I quietly shut my window and turn on my light. Roxas looks with amazement as he glances around my room. "Whoa, I'm so jealous of your room." He said with a hint of excitement as he sets his bag on the floor. I take my shoes off, Roxas did the same.

I go and unlock my door, my Mom will have a fit if she finds out I had the room locked at night."Shhh, lower your voice. Anyway, could you show me the messages now? I'd like to read what happened." I said in a whisper. Roxas yanks his phone from his pocket and hands it to me. I open up the messages as read through them, the conversation isn't that interesting in the beginning. Then I get to the last part of it:

Nami: You know, ever since you started hanging around Axel, you're starting to act like him too! Giving me attitude and being a jerk. Also when you're with him you ignore me.

Roxas: Damn it Naminé he's my tutor! That's why I don't answer ok?! Can't you get that through your head? NEWFLASH: Not everything revolves around you! I have things I'd like to do without having to wait on your fucking schedule!

Nami: There you go again, acting like an ass.

Roxas: Excuse me?! I'm the ass here?! Whenever I want to go out with you, you always say you're busy! But all hell breaks loose when I do that to you! I can't do a goddamned thing without out you getting on me about it! I'm tired of this! You never appreciate anything I do for you!

Nami: You've changed Roxas.

Roxas: Are you even reading my messages thoroughly?! Also no, I have NOT changed! I just stopped living the way you wanted me to.

Nami: You know what fine! Since you want to act like him, we're done!

Roxas: At least he's not an ungrateful and unappreciative bitch! Fuck you and goodbye then!

I stop reading the last message then hand Roxas back his phone. I'm speechless. _Holy hell, note to self: Never piss off Roxas._ He sets the phone down and hugs me tightly. "No matter what I did for her it was never good enough, or it wasn't right." There's no longer anything stopping me from having him. She let him go and I'm here to catch him. No way I'm letting this slip from my grasp. Since I know he still has those feelings for me, this is my chance. "You've helped me gain some confidence. Thanks for that too." I wrap my arms around him, embracing him. It's both warm and comforting.

Before I can respond, he surprises me with a kiss. I happily return it, then pull him into a more passionate one. Not long after that, we pull away from one another. Roxas is smiling, as am I. "It was no trouble at all." I use my sleeve to wipe away the spit from my mouth. "Now can we go to bed? I've had a long day." Roxas nods and he lays back on my bed, diving under the covers. "No no, you're on the floor." He didn't respond. "Hello.. Didn't you hear me?" I pull the covers away and he's completely passed out. "Never mind you cute little blonde. Sleep tight." There's plenty of room on the bed for two people. I push him over a little and lay next to him. It isn't long before I fell asleep too.

For once my heart isn't aching, in fact it's filled with joy. I'm happy that Roxas is with me, not only as a friend, but as my love. Still I can't help but sense the troubles that may thwart our newly acquired relationship. Whatever the case, I want to hold him tight and never let him go.

**Chapter 04: End**


	5. One Interesting Day

**A/N:**

**Let me just say, writers block sucks! Ugh, I haven't been too inspired either. I don't like writing while I'm not inspired. So much going in my life too.**

**I hate that I can't get these out quick enough. However, I'm glad that you guys have been patient. I assure you that I will work harder on getting these out sooner. Also I feel good about this chapter. I took a lot of time making sure it was ok. **

**Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 05:**

**One Interesting Day**

Late afternoon has come. My eyes flutter open and I see that Roxas is snuggled up against me. He is still asleep, I quickly get up from my bed and put the blanket back on him. I make my way to my dresser mirror. I notice my hair getting gross. I figure Roxas won't be up for another hour, so I decide to take a hot shower.

A half-hour later, I get out from the shower and quickly blow dry my hair. Then I go back to my room, wearing just a towel. (Bathroom is just across the hall from my bedroom.) I find Roxas standing in front of my wall length bookshelf. _I hope doesn't mess that up like he did with my glove-box..._ All my books are alphabetized. My Mom has yet to figure out how I can keep all my books and movies organized, yet my room is never clean. Sad to say I have yet to figure it out myself.

Roxas doesn't notice me come in, so I go over to my dresser. I hurry and get dressed. Throwing on a pair of black jeans, and a Disturbed T-Shirt. I turn real quick to see Roxas running his hand along my books. I then go back to getting ready for the day, applying my eyeliner, over spiking my hair and putting in my piercings. Which took me a while, but once I'm done I look like I should.

Whilst he is still looking at my books, I sneak up behind him. I wrap my arms around his slender waist, pulling him close to me. I rest my chin on his shoulder. He doesn't seem surprised, "good afternoon sleepy head." I whispered in his ear, he shivers.

"Oh hey there. Afternoon..." He inhales deeply. "Mmmm, don't you smell nice." Roxas said in a flirty voice. Never knew he could be like this either. Kinda hot.

I smirk, "just took a shower... Anyway, want to meet everyone? My Mom's been wanting to know who the mysterious Roxas is that I've been tutoring."

"Sure, but aren't you grounded throughout your suspension?" He asked, while still using that flirty tone. He reaches up and plays with a lock of my hair.

"Yeah I am, but oh well. Maybe that cute face of yours will lighten my sentence." I poke his cheek, he winces and he steps away from me. I spin him around hold him once again. My hands resting on his hips. His face flushes red and his glasses covered eyes look away. I tilt his head up and inch my face closer to his. I krane my neck and give him a light kiss, then smile afterwords."Now then how about some breakfast?"

Roxas's cheeks are still flushed, "yeah. I'm actually really hungry." I then notice he's still in his pajamas. Blue fleece pants and a baggy black sweater. His soft blonde hair is also messier than it normally is. However, Roxas is still as cute as ever. He smiles and pushes up his glasses. I take his hand and led him down into the kitchen. My Mom is sitting at the table sipping away some coffee. She looks up and she sees Roxas. She then looks at me and sighs. As for me, I'm grinning like a jackass. _Guess she's used to me bringing home unexpected guests... _

"Hello, and who are you?" Mom asked as she gets up. She makes her way to the sink setting her cup within it. She turns around and leans back into the counter. Her eyes focus on Roxas. He looks away nervously, acting all shy. Not at all how he is at school.

He looks back at my Mom and draws in a deep breath. "I'm Roxas Snow, the one Axel's been tutoring. Nice to meet you"

My Mom smiles, "I had no idea you'd be so cute." Roxas's blush deepens. "Anyway, my name is Helen Sinclair. Nice to meet you too Roxas."

"Ok, now that introductions are out-of-the-way... Could you answer one question for me? Are you're sure he's adopted? I mean he looks a lot like you do." Roxas responded with. He looks at me then back at my Mom. I start snickering.

My Mom just laughs, "I hear that a lot. But yes he is adopted. Only had him since he was twelve." Just then, Reno decides to walk in and Roxas looks at him then, back at me. Reno raises an eyebrow as he goes for his coffee cup on the top shelf.

"I'm not convinced. Not one bit." Roxas joked. My friends have also made this joke. I always found it to be funny. However, if you take a closer look at me, you'd notice the differences. Neither of my adoptive parents have green eyes or... wide hips. Yeah... Not something I love about myself. There's also the fact I take on no personality traits from anyone in my adoptive family. Of course someone who doesn't know I'm adopted wouldn't really notice those things.

Reno turns to look at Roxas, "trust me. Porcupine there is adopted." He has a grin on his face. I give him a sarcastic smile. Mom sighs and face-palms. "No way our family is that ugly." My brother laughs, I then slug his arm. "Ow, take a joke would yah?"

I smirk, "you're just jealous of my handsomeness." I teased Reno. He rolls his eyes. Then out of nowhere Roxas starts laughing, I stare at him with confused eyes. As did my brother.

Roxas stops laughing and looks sad all of a sudden. "Wish my brother was like yours." I look at Reno who is getting coffee. My attention then goes back to Roxas. He has gone from happy as can be... to mister doom and gloom.

I think of something that will cheer him up: a witty remark. "Nah, he's a pain in the ass and an idiot too." Reno glares at me as he went to the kitchen table to sit down. I await a laugh from Roxas, but I don't hear one. Instead I hear a harsh sigh. "Uhm... Never mind. Forget I made that comment. Say why don't we get breakfast now?" I now feel bad for saying something so ignorant. _He did say he had a jerk for an older brother... Goddamn it, it would seem I'm the idiot now.. _

My Mom is looking at the two of us awkwardly. "There's cereal, there's waffles, or you could have a doughnut. Picked them up on my way home from the hospital yesterday." It is then I made my way to the fridge. "Axel, please don't eat them all." Mom said.

"Yeah, leave some for the rest of us you pig." I hear Reno comment. I don't bother looking his way. Instead raise my my middle finger at him. "I'd rather not, thank you very much." I grab two frosted doughnuts and close the fridge. One is for me and the other for Roxas, who's still all gloomy. Which upset me, I don't like seeing those I care about looking all sad.

I tap Roxas's shoulder, he turns to me. He looks at the doughnuts oddly. I hand one out to him. "Here, quit with the doom and gloom." Roxas half smiles and takes the treat and bites into it. I pull him over to the table and we enjoy breakfast together.

Mom sat with us, her eyes fixed on me. "Axel I hope you know this doesn't get you out of your punishment. I have a day off today and you _will_ be going shopping with me." Her tone was serious. I groan rather loudly. I hate going shopping, period. "Don't give me any attitude young man. Or your friend goes home. Speaking of which... Why are you here sweetie?" Her serious tone switches to a concerned one.

Roxas inhales deeply. "My girlfriend, no excuse me, EX-girlfriend dumped me. My parents are out for the weekend and my cousin is at a friend's place. I didn't have anyone to comfort me." He then looks down at the tiled floor, just twiddling his thumbs. I can see the sadness in his eyes. I reach under the table and put my hand on his. Then in that same moment, his fingers intertwine with mine. I still can't believe he's with me like this. I may have thought I was dreaming, if I didn't feel him squeeze my hand so tightly. "That was until Axel answered my call." _Let's not forget about how your call was at three am...You're lucky I have a kind heart babe. _

I feel a tad bashful myself, having rescued Roxas from his loneliness. My Mom gives us a smile, "well he does have a soft heart. Despite what people think. He's one of the sweetest boys I know. Always willing to help those he cares for. Just like his brother is." She sounded proud, which makes me feel even more bashful.

Roxas's grip on my hand grows a bit tighter. "I've noticed how nice he can be. I never believed he was a bad person. I'm not one to judge based on appearance." Roxas is blushing again, which is really cute. Though he still seems sad. _Hm..I wonder what I could do to cheer him up. _"I know he's grounded, but could I stay here for another night? I don't want to be all alone at my house." Roxas looks at my Mom with those big blue eyes and a pout. _Good luck with that Roxas. That woman is immune to the puppy pout. Trust me.. I know. _"If not... I'll understand..."

Mom looks at Roxas, whom is still using a puppy pout. It looks to me like she was falling for his cuteness. "Well, I guess it would be ok. Though you may be a bit bored, considering all his electronics have been taken away." _How did he do that? I have to make him teach me!_

Roxas's eyes light up and he is now smiling. I however, am in complete shock. Never before has this happened. A pout actually worked on my mother. "Thank you Helen. I promise to help too."

"Then you wouldn't mind going shopping with Axel and I? He's a grouch when it comes to shopping." Mom pointed out.

I roll my eyes and sigh. I hear Roxas laugh. "Nah, I don't mind. I'm always happy to lend a helping hand."

"Well you'd better get dressed. I'll be leaving shortly." Mom said before getting up. She went into the living room. My brother left too, after he finishes his coffee.

Roxas and I finish our small breakfast before heading up to my bedroom. Roxas began going through his backpack, pulling out a black shirt and some blue jeans. Along with a comb and his contact case. I threw myself on the bed and grab one of my books off my nightstand. It's called House of the Scorpion. Something I picked up at a garage sale during the summer. I started reading it a few days ago, after finishing City of Bones and Carrie. I like to read three books at a time.

After a few minutes, I hear Roxas's bag being tossed aside. I look over at him. He's standing in front of my dresser's mirror, just staring at himself. I bookmark my page and set the book back on my nightstand. I get up from the bed and stand behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and rest my chin on his shoulder. I see him smile in the mirror. He raises his hand up and in it's his contact case. "You don't have to wear them if you don't want to." I told him.

Roxas sighs, "I don't like wearing my glasses in public. Someone I know might see me." He then places his hand on mine.

I sigh, "then don't wear your glasses." I spin him around and pull him close. I reach up and tilt his head back. I crane my neck and kiss him lovingly. I pull away after a moment. Roxas's face lights up like a Christmas tree. I can't help but smirk. "Besides, whether you wear them or not, you're still you Roxas. It shouldn't matter what others think."

Roxas looks away, "yeah... But still..." I let him go and return to my bed. He turns back to the mirror and takes off his glasses. He sets them down on my dresser and went into the bathroom. Not long after, he returns to my room. He sits down on my bed and slips on his shoes. Then pulls his backpack closer to him, yanking out what appears to be a blue and white Letterman jacket. He slips it on and now looks like the Roxas that attends Winston High. The high-strung soccer player, filled with confidence and spunk.

I get up and head downstairs, after I hear Mom hollering for us. Roxas is soon to follow. My Mom is waiting by the front door. As I'm about to go out, Mom points to the the hall closet. "Get on a jacket you crazy child of mine. It's freezing outside."

I sigh and make my way over to the closet and throw on my black trench coat. I throw my arms up in the air. "Better?" I said with some attitude.

"Yes, now quit with that attitude mister." Mom wags her finger at me, I smirk. She rolls her eyes, then heads out. Roxas and I walk outside. After Mom locks up the house, we all get in the car. I call shotgun and Roxas sits in the back, looking defeated.

On the way to the store, Mom has on some Rap station. She seems into it, I'm not. I see in the rear-view mirror Roxas's face. He appears to be annoyed. Then to make it worse, my mother starts to sing. Which in turn causes me to become utterly humiliated in front of Roxas. Whom starts to laugh. _Ok this ends right now! _I don't feel like motioning my hand to the dial, because Mom will smack it away. Instead I focus my mind on the dial and switch it to a Rock N' Roll station.

"Ahhh, much better," I said with a grin. I hear Roxas breath a sigh of relief. At the stop light Mom shoots me a glare. I act dumbfounded. "What? I didn't do anything. My hands haven't moved."

"I was listening to that." Mom said with that _tone _of hers. I stuck out my tongue. "You're such a brat." She groans, and Roxas continues to laugh.

"I love you too mommy dearest." I said with another grin. Then Mom slaps my arm.

"You're a smart-ass too." She said as we pull into the Wal-Mart parking lot. She finds a space near the doors. We all pour out of the car and into the store. As we got inside, I go to hold Roxas's hand, only to have him pull it away. He then shoves his hands in his pockets, looking away nervously. I feel a little hurt, but whatever. Not like we'd get the chance to hold hands... Not with how my Mom shops. (She can hardly reach the top shelves in the aisles. And she can also be very indecisive.) Mom grabs a cart and we begin the shopping. Ugh..

* * *

As we enter the cereal aisle, Mom and Roxas keep going. As for me, I stop as I hear someone throw something harshly into their cart. It's a woman wearing nice clothing. She also has long wavy strawberry-blonde hair and her make-up is applied perfectly. But what really strikes me are her eyes, they're the same as mine, color and shape. Her skin is also the same shade as mine too, we look very much alike. It's strange.

Throughout my years at the orphanage, I never knew what my biological mother looked like. I was only given a bit of information. Such as why she had left me in their care. Still there's something about this woman that feels familiar. As she turns her head, our eyes meet, the woman has smile run across her glossed lips. I then hear my Mom calling for me from down the aisle. As I'm about to walk away, the woman lightly grabs my jacket sleeve. I look back at her. There are tears in her eyes and she's still smiling. "Axel..." The woman said in a soft voice. "I finally found you. My how you've grown so much..." _How does she know my name?! That's just weird. _

I'm both confused and creeped out. Once again I hear my Mom calling for me. But I ignore it. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?" I asked the woman in a serious tone. However, before she can answer me, someone hits me hard with a cereal box. "Ow, what the hell?!" I turn to see my Mom, red faced and annoyed. Roxas is just standing there, minding his own business by Mom's cart.

"I called you twice, just what were you doing?" She asked in an angry voice. I don't say anything. "Answer me mister." I look behind me, the woman had taken her cart and left the aisle in a hurry. _What's her rush? She fled the second she saw my Mom. _

"Sorry Mom, I didn't hear you..." I lied. She then yanks me by the arm towards the cart. I see that Roxas is now fiddling with his i-Phone. He looks angry, then shoves the phone into his pocket. Mom takes the cart back and the three of us head for the next aisle.

While still shopping with Mom. That woman's words pops in my mind. _'Axel... I finally found you... My you've grown so much...' Just who was she? How did she know me...? Wait, could she have been... ? Nah, it's not possible. There's just no way.. _

After what seemed like forever, we finally leave the store and are heading back to the house. On the way back, the thought of that strange woman is bothering me further. I don't want to share it with Mom right now, at least not while Roxas is around. Speaking of him, I see in the rear-view mirror he's yet again on his phone. He looks really pissed. Something tells me I should wait to ask about it.

Mom pulls into the driveway and Roxas shoves his phone in his jacket pocket. He gets out of the car and goes to help my Mom. I get out too and carry in some things after Mom unlocks the door. We put away everything, "thank you boys so much. Also Axel could you shovel the sidewalk later on?"

"Sure thing Mom." I told her as I hang up my coat. I watch as Roxas storms past me and goes into my room. Mom sits on the couch and turns on the TV. I rush to my room to find him once again glaring at his phone. I shut the door behind me and approach him slowly. "Hey, what's up with you? Why do you look like you want to punch a wall?"

He threw his phone on my bed, his hands ball up into fists. "Naminé, that's why... she won't leave me alone." Roxas walks over to the window and just stares out into the neighborhood. I keep looking over at his phone. Which vibrated a few times. I notice he isn't paying me any mind and use my telekinesis to bring the phone into my hands. "See for yourself. I don't care." Roxas snorted. _Well ok then... _I scroll though his Inbox and start reading the last bit of their conversation:

Nami: Roxas, baby... I'm really sorry about what I said last night.. I want you back.

Roxas: No thanks.

Nami: Please Roxas. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those nasty words

Roxas: I said no. Now screw off.

Nami: Don't talk like that. Please baby, give me another chance. I really am sorry... :(

Roxas: What part of NO are you not understanding?! I am flat-out done with you! Also I'm pretty sure you meant every goddamn word you typed last night. Stop texting me, and leave me alone.

Nami: Why are you being like this?!

Roxas: This will be my final reply to you: I DO NOT want you back! You treated me badly, you took me for granted and let's not forget how you accused me of things that I didn't do. Now I will tell you one last time. Leave me the fuck alone. Good-bye and good riddance.

Nami: I cannot believe you! You're going to regret this!

I close the conversation and go through his contact list and find her. "Want me to delete her number Roxas?" I asked him. Roxas turns around and just nods. I then delete her number and the conversation. I set his phone down on the nightstand.

"Man, she really pisses me off." Roxas sighed. Then he comes up to me, and stares into my eyes. He then starts biting his lower lip and raises his hands up. "But it's you that turns me on." He says in a hushed tone. _Oh my... _ It's then he shoves me back, I land on the bed. He quickly crawls on top of me. Before I can say a word, he kisses me roughly. Not that I mind that, I just kiss him back the same way. _Now I'm really liking this. _

The room is suddenly very hot and fills up with passion. I let him have a little control over me as we make-out. His hands gliding along my sides. It's driving me crazy. But I want a turn too, so I shift my weight and I'm now on top of him. He doesn't seem to mind, he pulls me back into the kiss. Making those ever so sweet noises. The warmth of this kiss is like no other.

He runs his finger throughout my hair, occasionally pulling on it. Which I really like. It's like that moment we shared on his couch, only there isn't this tedious thing getting in the way: his now EX-girlfriend.

We kiss like this for a good hour or so before I have to shovel the snow outside. Don't want Rodrick bitching about it. Who am I kidding? He'll bitch, regardless if I do it or not. Anyway, I try to escape Roxas's hold on me, but he shakes his head. I brush the hair from his eyes," Roxas, I have to shovel the snow. It shouldn't take me too long." He let's me go and I go put on my snow boots and other winter apparel.

As I'm shoveling the snow, a black car pulls up. I can't see who was inside, because the windows are tinted. It's then I saw my brother Reno run outside. He waves to me as he gets in the car, which soon takes off. _Must be his ride to work, or a friend I've never met. _Suddenly my hands feel shaky, and I start to feel anxious. To end this feeling, I pull out a cigarette and smoke it while finishing up my chore. I just hope Mom doesn't see me. I'll end up digging my own grave out here.

Once I finish shoveling, I began to head back into the house. Only to be hit in the ass with a snowball. I whip around, "who has the balls?!" I see Roxas looking away all innocent, then a smirk appears as we lock eyes. _I'll wipe that smirk off right off your face_. I roll a large snowball and throw it at his chest. While he was distracted, I tackle him into the snow pile I made. I have him pinned down and now I'm the one smirking. "Who's laughing now? Ha ha." I said to him while feeling victorious.

I hear Roxas chuckle, "ok, you win. Now get off me." I poke his nose he scrunches his face. I soon get off of him and stand up. He stands as well and we start brushing the snow off ourselves.

"Don't I get a reward for winning?" I start playing with a lock of his hair. I inch closer to him. My hand other resting on his hip. I see his eyes wonder around, he suddenly appears nervous.

"Uh," was all he could say before I kiss him. He pushes me away. "Not out here. Someone could see us." His cheeks were bright red, but that could be from the cold. I just stare at him. "What?"

"You're kidding me right? The hell do you care if someone sees us?" I cross my arms, feeling a bit peeved. _Why is he afraid? Being embarrassed? _I want to throw another snowball at him, mind power style. But that won't help the situation.

He looks away nervously again." Well, it's just-" I raise my hands up, making him stop mid-explanation.

"You know what forget it." I roll my eyes and began to head inside.

I hear Roxas yell for me,"Axel wait," but I don't wait, I just keep going. I close the door behind me, don't want to let the heat out. I kick off my boots and putting away my winter apparel. _Not even one whole day passes for us as a couple. And already something like this happens. Fan-fucking-tastic! _I'm flustered as I go up to my room. Then a wave guilt pours over me. Having left Roxas out in the cold.

As I'm about to go outside and apologize for acting like an ass. I hear a knock at my door. "Come in." As the door opens there's Roxas. He's just standing there. I approach him. "Sorry, I shouldn't have stormed off like that..." I step out of the way so that he could come in. He close the door behind him.

Roxas then hugs me, "look it's just I'm not one for public affection.."

"Liar, I've seen you kiss Naminé and your other past love interests at school." I hug him back. "Tell me the real reason. Is it that you're afraid of what others will think, because we're two boys?" I feel him bury his face into my chest. "Honestly though, you shouldn't care what they think or say. I've told you that before baby."

He then looks up at me with a big smile. I became confused. "You know what... You're right, fuck people's stupid opinions." Roxas's arms reach up and pull me down. He then kisses me heavily, practicality shoving his tongue down my throat. Before I could return it, he pulls away. "Now then, what shall we do Axel?" I step back looking away, my heart racing, and my face gets very hot. He had caught me off guard. Little sneak..

I hear him snickering, I clear my throat and look him straight in the eye. "Well my Mom took my games, cable box and laptop. All I have are books."

Roxas begins pacing around my room."Ok, maybe we can read and after everyone falls asleep we can watch a movie in your living room." He stops in front off my book shelf and pulls down half of my Attack on Titan manga set. It's the only near complete manga series I own, next to Loveless. Both I believe are still on going series'.

"I like the way you think." I scoop up my novel from earlier and sit on my bed. Roxas switches out his contacts, then puts on his glasses. He hops on the bed and sits near me, with a pile of books laying in his lap. I start reading, he rests his head on my shoulder. This is nice. Not many of my past dates ever want to just sit and read with me. Larxene was one of those bad ones I wish I could forget...

* * *

After some time, Mom calls us all down for dinner. Roxas grabs my hand this time and drags me down into the kitchen. And there's Rodrick, just glaring at me. I watch as his eyes now looking at Roxas. Before Rodrick can see, I let go of Roxas's hand. In the fear Rodrick would start pitching a fit. However, he doesn't say a word. Which I find strange, but I know he'll say something demeaning and rude eventually.

Roxas and I sit down next to each other. Mom sets dinner on the table. It's her homemade pizza, which is the best in my opinion. Reno is the first to grab some, then Mom and lastly Rodrick grabs some. Leaving the rest to Roxas and I.

As we all enjoyed dinner, Roxas starts a conversation with my Mom. They seem to be getting along famously. Reno elbows me, I look in his direction. "So is he your boyfriend? I saw you two holding hands." Reno said with a smirk.. I almost spit out my Coke I'm drinking, Mom and Roxas look my way for a second. I just grin like a jackass until they look away. I then shoot a glare at my brother.

I set my Coke down and pull my brother by his tie. "Shush, do you want Rodrick to hear?" Reno shakes his head and I let him go. He starts, readjusting his shirt and tie. I sigh and start on my second piece of pizza. Every now and then I'd look at Roxas. He's laughing, smiling, and having a good time.

Reno scoots his chair closer to me. "Even if you are, I'm cool with it. Personally, I think you two look good together." He whispered to me, then he goes back to his dinner. _Well then, cool, glad my brother has taken this in a positive way. Doubt Mom will mind either... It's Rodrick I'm worried about,... _

I poke Roxas's side lightly in order to get his attention. He turns around in the chair and looks at me. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." I asked Roxas. He pushes up his glasses, and brushes his bangs out of his eyes. He needs to get those trimmed, that way I can lose myself in his eyes easier.

"Yeah, I really am. You know...my family hardly has time to sit together like this. Mom's usually busy at the bakery, and Dad's busy at the office most of the day. They're good loving parents, but I wish they'd spend more time with me... Like they used to." Roxas then sips his Pepsi. I set my hand on his, he sighs but half smiles.

It's then I hear a sound of disgust. "Could you two keep your queer affections away from the table? It's revolting." Rodrick sneers as he sips his coffee. I use my other hand and raise my middle finger at him. I feel Roxas move his hand away very fast. I look at him and he's upset.

"You mean like your graying hair?" Reno commented as he bites into his pizza. I almost bust out laughing.

Rodrick shoots a glare at Reno. Then his eyes move to Roxas."Such a waste, a nice looking boy like you. Going for someone like Axel. Even if you are one of those queers, I'd think you'd have better taste." He said in a snobby voice. "Sad really."

I roll my eyes, and just brush off his comment. However, I don't need him insulting Roxas. Who looks pissed. As I'm about to say something, Roxas stands up. He slams his hands down on the table. Causing my Mom to jump. "Excuse you! You're no prize yourself, you judgmental prick. Axel is a wonderful person and has been nothing but kind to me. And for you to say something like that is what's really sicking." My jaw drops, I wasn't expecting him to say anything.

"You mouthy brat! How dare you disrespect me." Rodrick barked. I'm still recovering from the shock of Roxas's angry outburst.

"How dare I?! You don't deserve respect with how you're acting. It's people like you that make this world an ugly place." Roxas ends the conversation there. He takes his Pepsi and storms out of the kitchen. I then hear a door slam upstairs... _That was hot. I will not lie._

Mom has a baffled look on her face, as did my brother. Rodrick, unfazed. As for me, I feel a bit awkward, "well then.. I'll just take care of this mess." I then clean up mine and Roxas's dishes. I look behind me, seeing Rodrick not having a care in the world. Nothing anyone says can pierce that stone heart he has. Makes me wonder why Mom stays with him.

Before heading upstairs, I decide amuse myself a little. I focus my mind on Rodrick's coffee cup and make it spill into his lap. He pissed, but that's too bad. That's what he gets for riling up Roxas. I smirk as I head up to my room.

When I walk inside my room, I find Roxas laying on my bed, playing on his phone. He's muttering things under his breath, but I can't make out the words "Baby, you ok?" I asked him. Roxas sets the phone down and looks in my direction. He makes long winded sigh as he sits up. "I'll take that as a no." He then gestures me to come over to the bed. Which I do, I sat down and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"Why do you put up with that jerk?" Roxas asked as he lightly turns my head to face him. Those blue eyes, they look worried. They shouldn't have to be. I can handle Rodrick. "He really pisses me off." Roxas grumbled. Causing me chuckle. He just awaits my answer. I stare at his phone, which went off a few times. He ignores it though.

I clear my throat."Well, there's not much I can do about it. So, I just take it with a grain of salt." _Aside from me blasting him into a wall a while back. I usually don't let it get that bad anymore. But shit happens. _I hold his hand up to my mouth and kiss it lightly. I look back at him, smiling. "How about you and I just chill up here till later?"

Roxas giggles, then quickly covers his mouth. His face quickly turns red. I laugh and he scoots away from me, looking all embarrassed. "Axel, this isn't funny... I'm a boy. Giggling is not allowed." I start poking at his sides, and he starts laughing. _Oh look, another thing we have in common... We're both ticklish..._ "Axel, I'm going to kill you." He tackles me onto the bed, we start play fighting, which eventually turns into a heavy make-out session.

At about midnight Roxas and I sneak into the living room. I put in some movie called Insidious. Something about ghosts I think... I keep the volume down so that Mom wouldn't catch us.

Roxas fell asleep half way through the movie. Which only_ slightly_ scared me... He's snuggled up to me and has completely taken the blanket I brought down with us. Once the movie is over, I nudge him. His eyes flutter open, "hm? Is it over?" Roxas yawns.

"Yes babe, it's over. Now come on we have to get back to my room." I click off the TV and take away the blanket. Roxas stretches his arms out, then drags himself to my room. I shut off all the lights and go upstairs to join him. As I walk in, I find Roxas passed out in my bed. I take off his glasses and set them on the dresser. I lay next to him, and he clings to me.

I can't really sleep, the thought of that strange woman. How similar we looked, how she knew my name, and what she said to me. It's still bothering me, I take in a deep breath. I decided I'd talk to Mom about it after I take Roxas home.

* * *

It's about four o'clock when I drive Roxas home. I park outside his house, we manage to make it here before his parents do. (They wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes.) "Well I'll ask my Mom if she'll allow me to tutor you in person during my punishment. The phone session didn't really work out." I laugh.

Roxas laughs with me, "yeah I'm not that good at explaining things." He looks away nervously.

"No you're not, I will not lie." I laugh again, only to have Roxas slung my arm. "Hey, hey. I was just being honest." He then sticks his tongue out at me. "You better put that thing away before I put it to better use baby." I say with a smirk.

Roxas's face turns bright red and he hits me again. I bust out laughing. "Jeez, you're a pervert. Anyway, I'd better get in the house before they pull up."

"Ok, what I meant was different than what you thought. That's why I was laughing. I was referring to you kissing me. So now who's the pervert? Hmmm?" A bigger grin creeps across my face. Roxas grabs his bag from the backseat and goes for the truck's door. Which I have yet to unlock.

"Shut up!" He glares at me. I grab him by his jacket collar, before he could say another word I kiss him deeply. I half expected him to pull away, but he instead kisses me back. As he kisses me he makes some muffled moaning noises, which really gets me going. However, this is only day two of our relationship. I don't want to rush my way into his pants.

We pull away from one another and he gets out of the truck. He closes the door and ran up to his house. He goes inside and I take off before his parents pull up. On the drive back home I think about what I'll tell my Mom about yesterday.

I get home and Mom is sitting alone at the kitchen table drinking tea. Rodrick is watching TV. I sit near Mom and take in a deep breath. Mom looks my way, "Axel? Is everything ok?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, everything is fine... It's just something has been bugging me since yesterday." I told her, then begin explaining what accrued at the store.

After telling my Mom everything, her eyes grow wide. "Could she be my biological mother? I mean we had some similar physical traits." She leans back in her chair, looking lost in thought. I wait for her to say something, as I wait I steal one of my brother's Monsters. He'll be pissed, but I'll buy him another one the next time I leave for someplace.

I sit back down and Mom clears her throat. "I highly doubt it. The woman must have mistaken you for someone else." _How many Axel's do you know with bright red hair?_

"That doesn't explain how she knew my name. The look in her eyes when she saw me. She was so happy, she cried." I look away from Mom. Feeling like she's hiding something from me. "What are you not telling me?!" I'm getting frustrated to the point where my power knocks Mom's tea-cup fly off the table. Luckily it's plastic and doesn't shatter as it hits the floor.

Mom looks me straight in the eye. She takes in a deep breath. "Don't raise your voice at me Axel Rosé and control your gift." _It's more of a curse if you ask me... _I sat back in my chair and cross my arms. I'm now upset. "Sweetheart... Even if she is your biological mother, she chose to have a closed adoption with you. Meaning she wanted no connections with you. Though that doesn't mean she didn't love you." Mom put her hand on my shoulder. "Besides, there's no sense in wondering. The truth would only hurt you."

I let out a loud sigh, "alright Mom, if you say so." I grab my Monster off the table and suck it down. After finishing it, I toss the can in the recycling box. Within seconds I get a huge sugar rush, I feel like I could run a marathon. However, I just stand near the sink, staring out the kitchen window. My mind lost in thought, wondering about the truth. Would it hurt me? Or help me? Either way I need to find out. The question; how will I do it?

As Mom is about to walk out, I remember to ask her something. "Mom, could I tutor Roxas in person for the week of my punishment? The whole phone session isn't working out." I explained to her. She looks away from me for a moment, probably thinking about it. I await her answer.

"Alright, but it'll have to be here. After his session he goes home, understand?" There was dead seriousness in her words. I nod, "good. Now then, before you go to your room. I just want you to know, whether you date girls, boys, or both. I'll always love you." Mom is now smiling. She can switch moods with one flick of a switch. _Women are so confusing. _"And he's such a sweetie. Much better than that rude girl you used to date." _Rude doesn't even begin to describe Larxene. __  
_

"Yeah, she really was. Well I'll be in my room, lo-" I get cut off when Mom gives me a hug. A tight one too. "Love you, Mom." I hug her back. After about a minute we let go of each other. _That was a very random hug. _She heads into the living room, I did too. Since Mom has my phone locked away in her room, I'm forced to call Roxas on the house phone. Once he _finally_ picked up, I explain to him how the sessions would go. He doesn't seem to mind.

I hang up the phone and go about my evening. Reading books and making things fly around my room. Which keeps me entertained for a good few hours. Eventually, I find myself getting sleepy while reading House of the Scorpion. I yawn, "well it's two am, time for sleep." I don't feel like moving from where I'm sitting. On my floor with my back against the bed. Instead of getting into bed. I fall sideways onto the floor, my book falling with me. I lost the page I was on._ Damn it.. oh well._ I'm too tired to give a crap. I'll hopefully remember the page when I get up.

**Chapter 05: End**


	6. Time Well Spent

**A/N:**

**Finally, I posted this! Oh my goodness... No worries I plan on finishing this story. Just like my first one. :)**

**Yet again I have fallen way behind... :( I just started college last month, it's been keeping me very busy. So like I said before, I'll work harder to get these out faster. However, I won't make any promises. Still I thank you for your patients. ^_^**

**Thanks also for the faves, follows and reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 06:**

**Time Well Spent**

The week goes by rather slowly, Mom keeps me busy with cleaning, more shopping and shoveling snow. However, while I'm home alone, I sneak on my laptop and work on my English assignment. Yeah, I'm such a rebel... Anyway, speaking if assignments, Roxas brings over some interesting ones throughout the week. I help him of course and his over all grades have improved thus far, thanks to me. It only took a few weeks of hard work and determination for him to accomplish this. Still I feel he can do better than just a C average. Maybe I can tutor him in his other subjects too.

I return to school on Monday, all is normal. People walking and talking amongst one another. Though some are shoving me as I pass them. Must be because I got their _precious _Riku in trouble. Tough shit, he was asking for an ass kicking. Besides, it was well worth the suspension. Not only that, he finally got what was coming to him.

I get to my locker and see Roxas, he's glancing around the hallway. As I go to put in my combination, Roxas randomly hugs me. And in front of a bunch of people too. Whom all gave us dirty looks. But all I can do is smile. "Hey Roxas." I return his hug.

Roxas lets go and looks up at me. "Hey, glad to see you're back in school. Kind of missed you here." He then smiles.

"Aw, aren't you sweet." I said, as I open up my locker. I take out what I need and put away what I don't. I shut my locker, I turn towards him. Roxas is looking down the other end of the hallway. I take a quick glance and notice he's looking over at Naminé. Oh how I so want to rub Roxas in her face. But it's not like me to do that, even if she deserves it.

Roxas chuckles, "I try to be...Need me to carry your books? I already took mine to class."

"Nah, it's fine, I got it." I feel his hand wrap around mine and he gave it a little squeeze. He then gives the puppy pout. Which is nearly impossible to resist! I sigh and hand him my books. "Here, if you really insist." I look away, my face feeling a tad flushed.

"I do insist.." Roxas said with a grin. The two of us then began walking to my A.P English class. "Anyway, are you completely ungrounded now? Or?" He asked.

"My Mom said I was only grounded throughout my suspension so...Yeah I'm good.. Why?"

"Wanted to know if you and I..." His face starts to flush, "could go...on a date perhaps?" He sounded nervous, which I find cute. I laugh and he looks at me with a puzzled expression.

I smile and respond with, "Of course we can. Isn't that what dating is all about?" He makes a halfhearted laugh, just then I hear clicking heels. Very familiar clicking heels. I hear Roxas sigh loudly as we approach my classroom. "Just ignore her baby." I said in a whisper.

The two of us stop outside my classroom. We turn to face one another. "Kind of hard when she's been on my ass all week." Roxas mutters. However, as Naminé walks by, she doesn't say a word and stands with Riku and Seifer. Whom are chatting away with each other. "Guess she finally got the hint..." I notice Little Missy is holding a bunch books and folders. Which look very organized. I feel like being an ass, so I use my power to make those books fall onto the floor. She looks so pissed and swears under her breath. She bends down and starts picking up her papers. Riku helps her, as did Seifer.

Seifer points at me. "He did it! Axel's a mind freak." Riku and Naminé look at him strangely and start laughing. "Stop laughing! I know he moves things with his mind! I've seen him do it in Study Hall..." His friends continue to laugh at him. "Why don't you guys believe me?" He sounded so defeated. Causing me to smirk. I hear Roxas snickering.

"Oh yeah? Where's the proof?" Riku snorted.

"Uhm..." Seifer looks down at the floor. "I don't have any..."

"That's because there is no such thing as mind powers Seifer. Now then, we should get to class." Riku told him as he stood up, he then helps Naminé to her feet. She looks over at Roxas, who doesn't seem to give a rat's ass.

"Yeah, good idea. See you in class Seifer." Naminé said as she and Riku walk away.

Seifer approaches me. Fire burning in his eyes. "I know damn well you're the cause of the so called _ghost activity _around here. I** will **prove it." I just laugh in his face, only to have him shove me. "What's so funny, fuck face?"

I give Seifer a sarcastic smile and yank him forward. "Nobody is ever going to believe you. I suggest you leave me alone before I beat you up again. Is that clear?" I shove him away, he then takes off down the hallway quickly. _ He's starting to get on my nerves again. _I have no reason to worry about Seifer exposing my telekinetic powers. Though, I wish he'd just give up on it already.

"Axel, what was that about? And did he really just accuse you of having mind powers?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, he's just being an idiot. That shit isn't real..." I lied completely.

"Ah ok... So it's the usual then?" Roxas giggles, then covers his mouth. His face flushes. "I mean it...Tell no one I giggle Axel or I'll kill you." His cheeks turn a darker red.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try Roxas." I teased him. "Anyway, we'll talk about those date plans at lunch. Ok? Wouldn't want you being late." I stroke his cheek lightly.

Roxas hands me my books, then he looks around the hall. I notice that no one is around. He leans up on his toes and gives me a quick kiss. "Alright, see you then." Before I can do anything, Roxas takes off down the hall.

I quickly run my tongue over my lips and taste cherries. _So, he wearing cherry chap-sick today eh? Yummy, I like it. _After admiring the taste, I go into my English class. I sit in the back as usual. The bell rings and class began. At first the lesson is hard to follow, but I manage to get a grasp on it. About half way through class, Mr. Gardens gives me my make up work for English. There's a lot, I can only imagine how much more homework I'll be buried in this week. Not to mention having to help Roxas with some of his. Maybe our date could be that of studying? We'll see.

* * *

Lunch arrives and I'm sitting at my usual table. It's near a window, I watch the snow flurry around outside and sigh. _Wonderful, I may have to drive in that shit..._While I'm staring out the window, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and smack whomever it is in their face, hard. I had also made a trash can fall over with my power as my hand flew back. Then there's a yelp.. I turn to see Roxas and grin like a jackass. "Sorry, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that." I told him as I put the trash can back to where it was. I then sit back in my seat next to Roxas.

"I'll take that into consideration...Ow..." Roxas laughs then continues talking. "Anyway, can we talk about our date? I'm kind of excited." He said that with true enthusiasm.

"Sure... I was thinking it could be more of a study date...? I'm buried in make up work, plus having to tutor you... Meaning, I may not have the time to actually, 'go out.'" _This is a real bummer. I wanted our first date to be something fun. Like a movie, dinner, or a trip to the mall's arcade... Not sitting around doing homework. _I take in a deep breath and let out a sigh. I rest my head on the table. Feeling bored and for whatever reason, annoyed. Now that I think about it, the suspension wasn't as worth it as I thought.

I feel Roxas grab my hand from under the table. I hear him quietly laugh. I sit up straight and raise and eyebrow as I look at him. He half smiles, "that's ok... All that matters is that I'm spending time with you. Which I really enjoy doing." He let go of my hand.

My heart rate goes through the roof, and my face heats up. "Well aren't you full of sweetness today. Anywho, how are your grades so far?"_ Roxas sure knows how to rile up my heart. I don't think it's good for my health... Neither is smoking... Oh well, I like them both too much._

"Pretty decent... Thanks to you. Wonder if they're good enough for Xemnas to give you that recommendation?" Roxas said as he pulls out a book from his jacket pocket. He sets it down on the table and pushes it towards me. It's one of my books I lent him last week. I take it and put it with the rest of my things.

"Don't know. It's only been a month since your sessions began. Your grades have gone up, but I feel you could do better." I told him. Roxas sighs I lightly shove him. "You are a smart guy, I can tell because of the books I've seen you read."

"Thanks for the flattery Axel. Now let's eat lunch, I am starving." Roxas said as he tears into a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos he has. I kind of want to try one, so I help myself. I reach over and stole one out of the bag. Roxas shoots me a glare. "Hey! These are mine, you thief." I give him a grin and bite into the chip. Which tastes awful. Of course, I've had far worse tasting things in my mouth... And no, it's not what you're thinking either.

I hold back my disgust and continue to mess with him. "You want it back now?" I said as I quickly devour the rest of the triangular chip. "Whoops, too late." I teased. Roxas rolls his eyes and safe guards his chips the rest of lunch period.

After lunch, the two of us went our separate ways. I'd of walked with him, but my class is opposite from his. Once I get to my class, I just sit down and stare out the window. The snow is still flurrying outside, "aw man... clear up please.." I mutter to myself. If there's one thing I hate about winter, is the snow flurries that come rolling in. They're a bitch to drive through!

Throughout the most of the day I'm shoved around by some more of the jocks. I don't acknowledge them as I go to my classes. However, they're persistent on pissing me off. In which case I am after some time. To get away from them, during Gym class I excuse myself and head to the school library. I'm there till the bell rang for next period.

As I sit down in A.P Chem, someone throws a book at me, following that, is laughter. My patients had grown _very_ thin. I turn around to see Setzer is the one laughing. My guess, he's the one that threw the book too. Instead of getting angry. I start thinking of a way to get him back.

Once the instructor gave us our assignment we began working. It's a lab project, thankfully we have the choice of either working alone or with someone. Knowing this class, I'd be left to work alone. Which doesn't really bother me. Now I can get it done without worrying or waiting on someone else.

I look at the back of the room where Setzer is working. He has his beaker filled and ready to heat up. I read over the instructions._ This seems like an easy project. Why hello there..._ One of the instructions caught my eye: **Please do not put the mixture on high heat. It WILL explode in your face.** An evil smirk creeps its way across my lips as an idea came to mind.

I focus my telekinesis on Setzer's burner and turn the wheel and a tiny flame ignites. He has a puzzled expression. Then as he takes a closer look at the bubbling green liquid. I turn the small wheel faster and blast that heat on high. Within a minute the green mixture explodes in Setzer's face. I look away after the incident and cease my power. "What the hell?! I didn't even have my burner on yet!" The class is now laughing at him. Including me. _Teach you to throw shit at me, you prick. Now then, back to work. _

* * *

School is finally over, Roxas and I hurry out to my truck. For it is freezing, luckily the flurry stopped last period. Anyway, before heading straight home, I make my usual stop at Sweethearts Bakery. No way am I doing all this homework without a kick-start and a snack. After sucking down my coffee and inhaling my doughnut. The two of us get to my house, Mom is at work. Rodrick isn't around either. Good. As for my brother, hell if I know. Could be at work, could be napping.

Roxas and I are now in my room, working on homework. I'm on the bed, he is on the floor. Though while working, Roxas didn't ask me for help. Which is weird, considering it's one of the days I tutor him."Hey, Roxas, how come you haven't asked for help?" I asked.

"I figured I shouldn't bother you. After all, you do have a lot of make-up work to take care of. Besides, I think I have the hang of these new lessons..." He didn't sound so sure about that. I look over at my pile of textbooks with worksheets poking out of all of them. Even though I completeled two subjects in Study Hall, I still have a lot of make-up work to do.. I sigh and tap my textbook with my pencil. _  
_

"Oh...how considerate of you." I open my textbook to the saved page. I began reading over the lesson. It's complicated at first, but I eventually got some grip on it. I may be smart, but I'm far from genius.

As I'm finishing up my last few problems. I feel Roxas sit next to me and play with my hair. I set my pencil down and look at him. "Excuse me, why are you playing with my hair? Are you even done with your assignments?" He doesn't answer me, he just smiles like an idiot. "Roxas, answer my questions." Again he doesn't answer me. Instead he kisses me, catching me off guard. After a few seconds he moves back.

"Yeah I'm finished." He said with a grin. "Want to look it over for me? When you're done that is..." He reaches down, grabs his homework and sets it near me. I give him no answer and just kiss him like he had done to me... "I'll take that as a yes." I quickly go over his homework. Not just his Math and Science, but his History and English too. This took me a good hour and a half. Having to correct grammar, fix some Math and erase wrong or half-assed answered questions.

Once finished, I hand him back his papers. Never seen his eyes get so wide. "Yikes, so much red pen on my work... How's about you just tutor me in everything?" Roxas laughs at himself.

"Already planned on it. I know you can pull a great average no problem." _Nothing says I care like some good encouragement. _The two of us have been doing all this for most of the afternoon. A break is necessary. "You know, we've been at this for hours. Want to take a break? Go out for a bit?" I close up all my books and tuck them away in my backpack.

"Sure, I'm game. Just let me text my Mom real fast. Let her know I'll probably be home late." Roxas pulls his phone from his pocket and starts to fiddle with it. It's then my phone beeps. It's none other than Xigbar... _What could he want I wonder? _

Xigbar: Yo Axel, I was thinking of stopping by during your winter break. If it's cool with your mom that is. I know she hates me, but oh well. XP Maybe the guys will want to visit yah too. Who knows what those bozos are up to. Gimme a holler when yah can man.

I'm very happy to hear Xigbar wants to come see me over winter break. I'm surprised he has the time, with a job and college, It's enough to keep a person busy. Same for my other friends Dem (shocker) and Saix. Though they do text me more often since we hung out last. Which is cool. I decide to reply right away, because Roxas is still on his phone.

Me: That would be awesome. I'll see what the others are up to. Also there would be a possible extra person among us, if and when you all visit me.

He was quick to respond:

Xigbar: Extra person you say? It wouldn't 'happen' to be that blonde soccer player you've got the hots for? Would it? Lol. XD

_Why you-?! _I glare at the message for a moment, then sigh. The jig is up anyway, they all know. Not like I hide it very well. Strange how Roxas didn't figure it out sooner. Then again, he's kind of oblivious.

Me: …... Yes, you ass hat. Anyway, don't you dare try talking him into doing anything stupid and or dangerous.

It is well known that Xigbar causes mischief. Hence why my Mom does NOT like me hanging around him. However, over the years I've learned to say no to his so called "ideas." Most of the time.

Xigbar: You mean like I can do to you sometimes? For example, that one time where we put an army gnomes on Xemnas's front yard your Freshman year? Or the time when we thought it'd be fun to sit in shopping carts and ride them down a large &amp; rocky hill?

_Damn__ it...I've long since forgotten about that... Thanks though, for the reminder of my fourteen/ fifteen year old self's stupidity. _I glare at my phone again and I angrily reply:

Me: First off, fuck you. Secondly, I got a week's detention for the first one and a broken arm from the second, I was lucky I didn't snap my goddamned neck! My mother was pissed!

I wait for his response. Which only took about a minute:

Xigbar: I'm flattered, but no thanks. Also that's your own fault for going along with it. Jeez potty mouth much? Anyway, as to not worry your pretty little red head. I'll keep my "ideas" to myself around your boy toy. ;) ;) ;)

_He's got me there. Damn it...Wait did he just call Roxas my- Never mind.. _I face-palm myself and shake my head, then calmly reply:

Me: Oh ha ha. Sooooo funny... But thank you. Hope you and the others can visit. Talk later, getting ready to hang-out with Roxas. Or as you call him. "my boy toy." -_-

Another quick response buzzed in:

Xigbar: Lol ok, just be safe and try not to break him. Though since he's a strong athletic kid. I'm sure he can handle you. ;) Later Guns N' Roses. XD

It only takes me a second to realize what he means by that. My face heats up really quickly, as a _very _perverted thought ran through my mind. "Xigbar, you pervert!" I shouted at my phone. I also make a few things fly and crash into the wall with my power. (Which probably scared the crap out of Roxas as it hit the wall.)

I don't bother to reply to Xigbar after that. I just stuff my phone into my pocket. Hoping the thought I had would fade soon. Roxas stares at me, "Axel? Everything ok?"

_Nope..._"Yes, all is fine. Let's go ." I go to pick up what my mind had thrown: A few pencils and books. I set the items on my walled book shelf.

"Want to rent a couple movies and grab some fast food?" Roxas is getting all excited. I grab my wallet off the nightstand. Only managing to find ten bucks. Meaning I can only afford one if I want my usual morning breakfast for the next couple days. _Wish Mom would let me get a part-time job... But no, school comes first she says. I hate being broke. _

"Do you have money for either? I only have enough for one or the other... This is all that's left of my allowance money... Didn't get any more last week because my chores were part of my 'grounding.' Not to mention the shopping nightmare I had to endure..." I told him as I stuff my wallet in my back pocket.

Roxas opens his wallet. "Ok, how about you pay for the movies, and I'll take care of dinner?" I see within Roxas's wallet, a lot of money. Can't tell the exact amount though.

"Fine by me, but I have a question: How much allowance do you get a week? Just curious.." I asked him as we head into the living room. Mom is reading a magazine on the couch, while Rodrick is watching sports. Both of them look at us.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Roxas said in a whisper.

"And where are you two boys off too?" Mom asked.

I answer her, "to get a movie, then maybe grab a bite to eat."

"Ok, drive safe sweetie. The roads are icy." She tells me as she closes her magazine. Mom comes close to me and hugs me. Then out of nowhere she kisses my cheek, my face flushes. I try pushing her away lightly, but it has no affect.

"Mother... come on. You're embarrassing me..." I grumbled. It's then I hear Roxas snickering. I shoot him a glare, hoping he'd stop. Yet another futile effort. _I've suffered a little too much embarrassment today... Give me a break. _

"Oh I see how it is Axel. Your significant others can smother you with affection, but I can't? Hardly seems fair, seeing as I raised you." Mom pokes my face a few times. She let me go, and I grab my truck keys. Once again, she makes me get on a jacket. Even though Roxas and I are just going out for twenty minutes.

"Looooove you Mom." I said with a huge grin.

"I love you too. Now get going before it starts snowing again." Mom ushers me to the front door. Roxas follows me out into the freezing cold. The door shut behind us.

I start up the truck and head off to the only video store left in this town. "To answer your earlier question Axel... I get about twenty a week in allowance money. That's because I do all of the chores in the house... Considering Ven's gone most of the time and my stupid brother moved out." Roxas explained. I could hear the irritation voice. I take one hand off the steering-wheel and hold Roxas's hand. _I'm so jealous, he makes ten more than I do...Then again he probably deserves the extra money. _

"Oh ok. I was just curious. I saw all the money in your wallet. I didn't mean t-.." As I turn, the truck slides on some black ice. I rip my hand from Roxas's and grab the wheel to regain control over the truck. We swerve and spin a bit, but I manage to not crash. "Holy shit! That was close." I breathe a sigh of relief. To be sure Roxas is ok, I park the truck on the side of the road.. I turn my head to look and I see him gripping the arm-rests tightly. His blue glasses covered eyes are wide. His breathing is heavy. He looks utterly terrified. Not that I blame him. That was really fucking scary! "Roxas you ok?"_ Of course he wasn't..._

I reach for him, he looks my way and unbuckles his seat-belt. Roxas then hugs me, I hug back He pushes me back a moment later, grabs my face, and kisses me. Yet again I'm caught off guard, before I can return the kiss, he sits back in the seat. "A bit shaken up, but I'll be fine babe." _Wow-zah!_

"Glad to hear it... Now, back to getting those movies." I start the truck back up and drive off a bit slower than usual. Don't want a repeat of what just happened.

While walking around at the video store. We spot nothing of interest as of yet. Either we aren't interested, seen or don't like it. That is until I spot the new version of Carrie. I've only seen the original one from the 70's. I've heard this new one is a lot scarier. Of course, people's opinions vary from one to another. I pick it up and look at Roxas. "What about this one?" He comes up next to me, his eyes scanning the movie case.

"Carrie? Isn't that about a social outcast girl with telekinesis?" Roxas asked.

"Yes it is. It also happens to be one of my favorites. Read the book twice, seen the original version too. I'm also a huge fan of Stephen King. He is a bad-ass. So wanna get it?" I said with some excitement. I notice Roxas is also holding a movie he had grabbed. It's Nightmare on Elm Street. Wonderful... I don't like that movie. It's one of those few movies that scare me.

"Sure, why not. Sounds like a cool movie. I've seen the original before, but I bet this one is better." Roxas smiled, I smile back. _Never took him for a horror movie watcher. I learn something new about him each time we're together. I like that. _

After picking up some glorious fast food. Roxas and I head back to my house. The living room is empty, meaning we can watch our movies on the big TV. The two of us fix up the movie and cuddle up on the couch.

As I go for my fries, Roxas taps my shoulder. "Axel, may I ask why Carrie is one of your favorites?" He asked as he inhales his fries.

I eat a few fries before answering his question. There is a way I can tell him without exposing my secret power... Though I don't know how long I should keep it from him. I mean I've kept it from my very own trustworthy friends. (Whom I have known for years.) Maybe it's that I'm terrified they'll hate me, or treat me different. "It relates to me more than people know." That's what I told everyone, knowing that answer. I'd get another question.

"How does it?" Roxas pauses for a second, then continues with, "I mean your mother isn't a lunatic. Though you are kind of a social outcast..." _Thanks for the love there man. _"But not as bad as her. People didn't throw tampons at you. Or dump blood on you... And then there's the telekinesis thing. Which can't _possibly_ be real, right? Even if it was, I bet it'd be cool to have that power. To move things with one's mind, would be so bad-ass." Roxas said with great enthusiasm, which causes me to smile. Never before has someone thought to point those things out. Usually they'd ask, and if I didn't answer. They'd forget about it.

"Yeah, I bet it would be bad-ass." I responded with. I can hear the music from the title screen. I look back and forth between the TV and Roxas."Why don't we watch the movie now hm?" I quickly hit the play button and turn out the lights.

After watching Carrie, we watch Nightmare on Elm Street, (the remake.) Which terrifies me! Though I act all tough throughout it, only to occasionally cover my eyes... Once that ends, I have to take him home... The little blonde teases me about me being scared. When I pull into his driveway I walk him up to his front door. He then tries for a kiss. I deny him. He calls me a jerk face, even though he's the one teasing me. To mess with him I steal a long kiss from him. Leaving him red-faced as I hurry back to my truck. I took off while he went inside.

* * *

I can't sleep, I toss and turn most of the evening. My mind goes back to that woman in Wal-Mart. How she knew my name. She fled when she saw my Mom. Of course anyone would run from a frantic lady waving around a cereal box...Anyway, there's no way I'd get a real answer from my mother. I'd have to go and get it myself. _Where do I begin? I know nothing. Hm maybe I could look at my papers Mom has tucked away in her bedroom. They could give me a head start. _

I sit up in bed, thinking of how I'm going to get a hold of those papers. All without Mom finding out I went for them. I have gotten things out of her room before without her knowing... The only difference is, these are important papers. No way she'd of left them out in the open. Tomorrow when I get home, I'm going in there and reading through them.

The next day I arrive at school a bit early. That way I can catch Roxas before classes start. I look all over for him, but he's nowhere to be found. Instead I find Seifer getting all fussy. He's also near Setzer, who looks so uninterested in whatever Seifer is saying. I walk pass them to get to my locker. As I'm switching my things out, I can't help overhear them talking.

"Your theory is ridiculous Seifer. Telekinesis is a myth, nothing more than Science-Fiction. Besides even if it was real, I'd probably have it. It involves a strong mind. In which case I have. Axel isn't suited for it." Setzer said in a snobby tone. _Go fuck yourself, you narcissistic jerk. _I shoot him a glare, then look next to Seifer. There is a drinking fountain. I focus my mind and made the water spew out. Getting both of them wet.

The two of them appear shocked. Seifer looks at me and points. "He made it turn on Setzer. I just saw him do it!"

Setzer smacks Seifer upside the head. "You idiot! You're the one leaning on the button!" He sounded so pissed off. Causing me to laugh. Both of them whip their heads towards me, then back at one another. I close my locker and just watch them from a distance.

"It wouldn't have sprayed on us though, even if I leaned on it. Axel made it spew out and spray us. I'm not crazy." Seifer tried to explain, but like always, he isn't believed. Setzer shoves him out of the way and went down the hall angrily muttering to himself.

As I turn away Seifer has the balls at slam me into the lockers_. Huh, seems he wants another chair in his face._ I have half a mind to punch him as hard as I can. However, I absolutely can't get suspended twice in one semester. Seifer grabs me and shoves me into the lockers again, only this time he's holding me there. You'd think someone would stop him, but nope. "Come on Axel, you know you want to use that power on me." I'm now getting very aggravated. "Do it." He kept egging me on. _Believe me, I want to! _

I can feel the urge to use my power growing, but there are too many people around. Instead of using my telekinetic ability to push him away, I knee him in the crotch. Seifer falls quickly on to the floor. I lean down next to him and pull him up by his collar. "I won't tell you again Seifer. Piss off and stay the fuck away from me." I let him go and head out to the courtyard for a quick smoke.

I couldn't care less if anyone caught me right now. They can bite me. I pull a cigarette from my hoodie pocket and put it between my lips. As I'm about to light it, I see a familiar blonde. He waves, then comes up to me and starts talking. "Hey Axel... Sorry I was a bit late today. Traffic sucked...When I walked passed, I saw you out here from the window..Wanted to know why you're out here. It's freezing." Roxas hugs himself and looks to be shivering. As for me, I'm in a bad mood, therefore I will be giving a sarcastic response. Part of my _screw you_ attitude.

"It's freezing huh? Did the bitter cold wind and snow give it away?" I remarked. Roxas comes closer, and pushes himself against me. I drop my lighter in the snow. _Great, my morning has been going so well so far! _I gave Roxas a sarcastic smile. He steps back, then pick up my lighter. He flicks it a few times, but alas it fails, the flame is non-existent. _It was probably out of fluid anyway..._"Well fuck. There goes my stress relief." I muttered.

Roxas comes up to me, taking the cigarette from my mouth. Anyone else would know better. However, he isn't like those people. He isn't intimidated by me. He looks around quickly, no one around. Roxas leans up on his tip toes and plants a kiss. My arms wrap around his waist and pull him against me. I return his kiss, he then bites my bottom lip. Which really got me crazy. I put him against the wall now, kissing him passionately. The soft sounds he makes as we share this kiss. I feel him pull my hair a little, making me push him harder into the wall.

After a short while, I pull back and both of us draw in heavy breaths. Roxas chuckles, "how's that for a stress reliever? Hmmm?" A smirk creeps across his lips as he begins to play with my hair.

"A very good one." I told him while feeling all kinds of good.

"So tell me mon chérie. What's got you so steamed?" _Since when does he know French?_

"It's goddamned Seifer. He's really getting me pissed. More so than last year. I may smack him two chairs this time. Maybe he'll get it through his head to leave me the hell alone." My jaw tightens as Seifer's name was said. I'm still mad and in need of a smoke... In that short moment, I lost control of my power. Thus making a table outside flip. Roxas holds my tightly as the table slams into the ground.

"Holy crap! That ghost just flipped a table!." Roxas yelled. In that instant, I realize what I'd done. I manage to regain full control of my power. "Or was it not the ghost? Was it you?" Roxas looks up at me, wanting to know the truth. Wanting to be closer to me than most others have been. I stroke his cheek and half-smile. "I notice that whenever something around here flips, flies or gets thrown.. You're right there, staring at it fully focused. Just like Carrie would do." _How did he pick up on that?!_ _Is he conspiring with Seifer? No, how could I think that?! Roxas hates him just as much as I do. Roxas isn't as oblivious as I thought he was... _

"Roxas...baby...look...I..." I sigh and bite my bottom lip. I start feeling very anxious and shaky. "How about you come over my house for the weekend? I'll explain everything to you then...I promise." He smiles, then pulls something from his pocket. It's a metal lighter, he puts the cigarette's end into my mouth and lights the front. He slips out from under me and stands a few feet away. "Hey now. Where did you get that? You don't smoke."

Roxas laughs, "alright... Anyway, to answer your question. I stole it from my cousin Vanitas, who stole it from a store. I was sick of him puffing smoke in my face so one day while he was over I took it from his backpack. Boy, was he ever mad." He holds the lighter towards me. "You can have it though. Not like I'll need it."

"Thanks babe." I take it and tuck it away in my pocket. I then smoke the cigarette I desperately needed

Once I finish smoking. Roxas kisses my cheek. "See you at lunch." After that he leaves and I flick the cigarette butt into the snow and head inside. Feeling much better. I just hope that no one else decides to get on my nerves today. Who am I kidding, people just love to screw with me.

* * *

School ends and I rush home. While being mindful of the snow and ice. I know Mom won't be home until later tonight. Giving me the time to take a look at those papers. I kick my boots off and throw my coat on my bed. It's then I dart into my Mom's bedroom. I move things around, looking for anything that can help me. So far, nothing, that is until I stumble upon a black box. I pull it out from under the bed and set it on top of bed. I open the box and within it are folders. I open them and just about everything inside has to do with me. I flip through the folders, hoping to find something.

Not long after looking through the box. I find something interesting: my original birth certificate. My biological parents have some unusual yet unique names. Mother: Ginorah Warren. Father: Raven Rosé. _I swear I've heard the name Raven before. But from where? _I tuck away this copy in my hoodie pocket. I then read over a few more things. My birth-mother may have left a more specific reason for giving me up.

I read over the adoption papers along with a few side notes. But the one that really strikes me, is the one written by Mrs. Levi (She's the woman who took care of me while I was at the orphanage.) My eyes grow wide as I read the last part of the note. "The mother fears for the infant's life. She also stated that her home wasn't a suitable environment to raise her child in. She gave me all the child's information. Poor girl, can't be more that sixteen... Anyway, I'll make sure he goes to a good family." _Took a few tries... Wait a minute.. What? _I decide to tuck that in my pocket with my oirginal birth certifitcate.

It takes me a minute to process this. From what the paper said, Ginorah was afraid for me. The question is: why? What was so bad about her home life? Was the family angry with her? Did someone try to hurt me? All these questions fill my mind. I put everything as it was back in the box. Even placing it back under the bed. I hurry to my room and lay on my in bed, losing myself in thought. _Google can't help me, there's also no sense in using a phone book either. Hm, I think I know what could do. Going back to where it all started. Little Orchard Orphanage. I wonder if something was left behind._

Even if I venture there, can they point me in the right direction? Or will I just be wasting my time? Only one way to find out.

**Chapter 06: End**


	7. Truth Be Told

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone... So glad you've been so patient with these chapters. Life has kicked my ass and has kept me from writing this; it sucks. I've been dealing with a lot of drama I'd rather wish didn't exist. Anyway I hope this chapter sheds some bit of light on Axel's past. Thanks again for reading. **

**Also a thanks for the Favs, Follows, and Reviews! They make me so happy and inspire me to finish this. So I appreciate it, always. You're all amazing fans. **

**Enough of me babbling. On with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter 07:**

**Truth Be Told**

It's Thursday morning when I'm awoken by my cell phone ringing. I throw off my blankets and look at my clock. It's a good half hour before my alarm would have woken me up originally. "You've got to be kidding me..." I yawned. I see on the screen that it's none other than my beloved Roxas calling. I sarcastically smile and answer the phone. "Hello? What do you want at six-thirty in the morning?" I asked in a groggy voice, then I turn off my alarm. I rub my eyes as I stand up. I make my way over to my light switch and flip it on. My room is still messy, with dirty clothes, books and game cases all over. As I walk to my dresser, I slip forward on a shirt that's on the floor. "Oh shit!" Luckily I grab a hold of the dresser before I would have face planted into it. Dropping my phone in the process. _I really should clean my room... Before I end up killing myself. _

I pick up my phone using my power, I put the phone to my ear. I can hear Roxas snickering. "Hey Axel, you ok?" He asked. I hear some wind blowing in the background. _Is he outside somewhere? _

I sigh, "yeah, I'll live. Now can you _please_ answer my question?" I might add I am also very cranky, so pardon me if I sound a bit rude. It's not like I enjoy having early morning wake up calls when they're not necessary!

"Alright... Uhm... I was wondering if you could let me inside? I'm standing on your front porch... it's freezing..." I can hear his teeth chattering over the phone. I became confused as to why he decided to come by my house before school. _Is he serious? This early in the morning?!_

"Really? Ugh. Hold on... I'm not decent." I wore no pants last night, because I was too lazy to put any on before bed. Anyway, I grab a random pair of pajama pants off the floor while still holding the phone.

"Ok... Brrrrr." The call ends and I set my phone on my dresser. I slip on the pants and quietly go to the front door. When I open it, there is Roxas hugging himself. He looks a bit blue. There's also a small pink bag in his hand. It has the logo from his mother's bakery on it. He's shaking and has snowflakes in his hair and on his Letterman jacket. He then sneezes... on me by accident. I quickly wipe the spit off my shirt. Feeling a tad irritated. Roxas gives me an apologetic grin. I'm not fazed. A moment after, he steps inside and swipes his shoes off real fast. I close the door and just glare at him with sleepy eyes. I start to doze off, but I don't allow myself to."What's with the glare?" Roxas asked as he set his backpack on the floor.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm mad about it... Just curious." I asked. It's then I yawn for a second time. I'm dying to go back to sleep until I have to get ready for school. Roxas hugs me tightly and snuggles into my chest. I can feel how cold he is when his jacket touched me. It makes me shiver. I give him a hug in return.

He looks up at me and smiles like an idiot. "Surprise. I asked my Mom to drop me off here, so that I could go with you to school." Roxas lets me go and holds out the small pink bag towards me. "I also brought you breakfast. But I couldn't get you the coffee you like. Sorry." I take the bag and inside were two huge jelly doughnuts. I find this to be very sweet, him showing up to my door with breakfast. Though, I wasn't too thrilled this was at 6:38 in the morning!

"It's ok...Thanks for this little surprise..." I reach in the bag and take a small bite of one of the doughnuts. After I swallow, I continue to speak. "I can pick me up a coffee on the way to school." I take another bite, tasting that strawberry filled goodness. "Now then, I have to get ready. There's no sense in going back to bed. Toss me my keys so I can warm up the truck..." I asked of him. He gladly throws them my way and I press the button and well-la. It starts up. I tuck the keys away in my pajama pants pocket.

"By the way, loving the Angry Bird pajama pants Axel. They're so you." Roxas teased, I gave him a sarcastic smile along with the finger. He laughs and I roll my eyes. "Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine today." I'm in no mood to be joked with. And since when is a Goth a ray of sunshine anyway? _He is so lucky he is cute. _

I finish off the first pastry as I walk back into my room. I set the bag and my keys on the nightstand as I walk inside. Roxas is soon to follow me. He throws himself on my bed. Sprawling out as he laid there. He then tries blowing the hair out of his eyes, but it keeps landing in the same spot. I laugh to myself and start getting my clothes out for school. I put on a Bullet For My Valentine shirt and a pair of black studded jeans. I quickly put on my good face and fix the Beast of Red that's called my hair. I'm thinking of doing something else with it. Such as straightening it. On second thought, no. Seeing as no one would know who the hell I was without my massive spikes.

As I'm about done, Roxas stands next to me. He's smiling at himself. He then looks down at the tissue that once had my piercings on it. "You know. I'm surprised you don't have a tongue ring." I stop what I'm doing and just stare at him oddly. "What's that look for?" _As if he needs to ask_.

I felt my face heat up a bit. "Uhm no. That's not my thing. Not that there's anything weird about them. To each is their own. Also my mother would kill me." That's part of the reason, but like I said, not my thing. I step back in the mirror and admire myself for a few minutes_. _Even though I know I look positively hot... I hear Roxas laugh, I shoot him yet another glare. He looks away all innocent and what not.

"Do you do this every morning?" He asked as he grabs the pink bag off the nightstand. He then tosses me my keys. I catch them and clip them onto my jeans. "Model for the mirror?" I hear another laugh escape him.

I respond to him with, "I take great pride in my appearance. Nothing's wrong with loving the way you look." I poke his nose and he scrunches his face. I look over at the clock, it's now 7:20. I have plenty of time to grab a coffee before going to school. Good, because I am in desperate need of a jump-start.

I yank my plain black hoodie off the door hook and stuff it in my backpack. I then grab my trench coat from the closet and throw it on with my gray scarf. Roxas goes for his backpack and hoists it over his shoulders. As I'm about to walk out the door, something soft hits my head. I whip around to see my Mom. She's in her pink silk pajamas, had ratty hair and looks dead tired. She points at the floor. I look down and see my winter hat. Which I don't really wear. It messes up my hair. "Axel, put that on. It is very cold out today... And what is Roxas doing here?" She glances over him. Who is putting on his shoes.

"A surprise visit." I told her. I bend down and pick up the hat. When I go to tuck it away, Mom takes it and forcefully puts it on my head. "Mother! I don't need a hat. Now my hair is going to be ruined." I start feeling embarrassed and annoyed. I go to take the hat off, only to have her smack my hand down. I would have had taken it off with my telekinesis... But Roxas is here and I don't have time to explain it to him right now. That's why I invited him over for the weekend. Speaking of the blonde, he is snickering. I had half a mind to slug him, I don't though. I just shoot him yet another glare.

"Don't sass me mister. I wouldn't want my boy catching a cold." There's no point in arguing with my Mom. She'd always win, doesn't matter if you're wrong or right. I sigh and unclip my keys from my jeans, so that I have them ready for when I go outside. "Love you sweetie. Drive safe." Mom then kisses my cheek and ushers me out the door. Roxas follows me outside and the both of us get in my truck. Throwing our backpacks in the backseat in the process. Mom waves at us before shutting the front door. Before I start driving I toss the hat in the back and fix my hair. Which isn't too messed up. It only takes me a few minutes to get it the way I like it.

I make a quick stop at the bakery to pick up my coffee. They're isn't a drive through yet. It's in the process of being put in. I run inside, leaving the truck running. Selena isn't behind the counter, she only works in the afternoons. A shame really. Oh well, I have someone who wants to be with me. No sense in wasting my time with Selena anymore. I pay and run back to the truck. When I get inside. I see that Roxas is touching the cross that dangles from my rear-view mirror. He looks so interested in it all of a sudden.

Roxas takes the cross down. He looks at it more closely. I pull out into the street and began driving to school. I point to the glove-box. I hear it open, but I hear no rummaging. Guess he knows not to do that anymore... Next he's kind enough it to hand me a cigarette at a red light. I roll down the window and light up. "Axel, what's this cross even for? I didn't think you were religious." I still see that he's fiddling with my good luck charm.

I exhale smoke out the window and answer him, "I'm not. That's just there for good luck." I flip on the radio, but keep it at low volume.

"Oh ok, but where did you get it? It's cool." I see him put it back where I had it. Even looping the chain a few times around the back of the mirror.

"I found it when I was playing in the orphanage playground as a child. It was just laying there in the snow, so I decided to keep it. It brings me good luck every now and then. In fact the day Helen came to adopt me. I was wearing it." I explained to him.

"That's cool. Have you ever wondered about where you came from?" _Well that's a random question..._

"Yes I have. I wasn't given much about my biologic family growing up. However, I managed to get some names, and a handwritten note. It was written by one of the orphanage caretakers. So, after school I'm going to drive there and get some more answers." I told him. I take in another drag of my cigarette and blow the smoke out the window.

"Well I hope you find what you're looking for." Roxas then turns up the radio, and starts singing along to the music. He isn't bad, he sung really good actually. Kind sounded like that blonde singer... Jesse something... The last name escapes me.

* * *

The school day drags on and on. I can't focus in class for one minute. All I can think about is what I will find out at the orphanage. Wondering if it's worth it. I mean my life now is really good. Maybe Mom is right, and I shouldn't try, but I have to know. Just so I can get on with my life without this feeling that something's missing.

I now sit in Study Hall, wrapping up the last of my make up work. I complete all of today's work in class too. (Didn't want any distractions today.) I sit quietly, reading a book I grabbed off my shelf this morning. That is until I feel my phone buzz. I look up and see the teacher isn't pay any attention. She's busy applying her lipstick and other make-up. Not that she needed it. Miss. Aqua is hot enough without make-up. She is of an average body type, with cropped blue hair and light skin.

Anyway, while she's distracted I slip my phone out. Keeping it out of sight in case she happens to look up. I open the message, it's from Roxas. _Well aren't you such a bad boy. Texting in class. Shame, shame. _

Roxas: Hey ;) What'cha doing baby? My History class is so boring.

I smile and laugh quietly to myself. I respond to him:

Me: I was reading because I had been a good boy and finished all my work. Maybe that's what you should be doing: your work. Not texting. :P As your boyfriend and tutor, I advise you to do so.

Not even a minute goes by, and he sent me another message:

Roxas: Aw, you're no fun! XP Anyway, are you and I still on for this weekend? You said you'd explain to me what happened in the courtyard. You know, when that table flipped by itself?

I was hoping he had forgotten about that. I'm honestly not ready to share the fact I have telekinesis with him. I never planned on telling anyone I had it. I may have to lie to him, but it wouldn't feel right. I trust him, just like I do my friends, possibly even more. Maybe it's time I share it with them too. I happily reply to him:

Me: Yes we are, and yes everything will be explained. Now no more texting mister! Pay attention in class! Or I'm kicking your ass. :P

I put my phone away, and continue to read my book... Or try to. Yet again Seifer starts to bother me. Throwing paper balls at me, and pencils too. To freak him out I made one of the paper balls stop in mid-air, then I throw it back in his face. I smirk as I hear him get out of his chair. He's now standing next to my desk. I sigh and put my book on my down. "There, you just did it again!" He shouts. Causing Miss Aqua to look up.

"What ever do you mean Seifer?" I act like I'm baffled. I want to make him look as stupid as possible. Which seems to be working. I hear a few other class mates laughing at him.

Just then Miss Aqua approaches us. Her hands at her hips, she does not look happy. "Seifer what's the problem now?" There's irritation in her voice. She points down at the floor, he shoots me a glare, I give him a smirk in return. His face went red with anger. I almost feel bad, but he deserves this humiliation. After all, he's been doing it to me for years. That muscled headed ass clown.

"He used his mind powers to make that paper ball fly at me." Seifer accused. However, Miss Aqua face palms and lets out a long sigh. Her eyes roll and look so annoyed. "I swear he did." She shakes her head. It's so hard for me not to laugh right now.

"Damn it Seifer, give it a rest. Axel does not have mind powers. Now pick up this crap you threw, then sit your butt down. I don't want to hear another word out of you for the rest of the hour." And with that he's yet again defeated. Miss Aqua returns to her desk and starts working on her computer.

Seifer grumbles to himself as he bends down. He starts picking up the papers, but I make some of them move. Just to screw with him. It's very amusing. After a few minutes I give it a rest. He stands up and glares at me some more. "I will expose you, you freak." I know that's an empty threat, because no matter how hard he tries. No one will ever take him seriously.

I look him dead in the eye. Glaring intensely. "Yeah, that's never going to happen. So just give it up. It's pathetic and you're making a bigger ass of yourself." I said with an attitude. Seifer doesn't say another word. He just finishes cleaning up his mess, and leaves to his desk. Finally. I then continue to read for the rest of the hour.

Once school ends, I rush to my locker and pack up. I can hardly wait to get going on my search for answers. As I walk out to my truck I send my Mom a text. Lying that I'm going to the town library to work on a project. I usually don't like to lie to my mother. She trusts me more than most parents would trust their teenager. However, if she found out what I'm really going after, she'd try to stop me.

I throw my backpack in the backseat, then shut the door. As I go to get in the driver's side, I am tackled into a pile of snow. "Whoa!" I shake the snow off my head and see the culprit. It's Roxas; how he'd managed to bring a guy my size down is impressive. Then again, he is athletic. He smiles and I sigh. I lightly push him off me. I stand up and brush myself off, but entire backside is white with snow. Great. "Can I help you?" I look at him sternly.

Roxas looks down at the ground. Scuffing his shoes on the cement. "Sorry... I just wanted to give this before you left." His eyes meet mine and he yanks me into a hot loving kiss. I'm by all means surprised. He's always catching me off guard. However, before I can respond, he let go of me. "Drive safe ok?" He pokes my nose and walks behind me. Brushing the snow off of me. After that, he hugs me real fast and waved bye. Then taking off towards a white car. I can't help but laugh myself silly as I got in the truck. Roxas is just full of surprises.

While driving I stop at the bakery, picking up the usual. A cinnamon coffee and two doughnuts. Selena takes my usual order and ran it through. She has a smirk on her face, I didn't acknowledge it. After paying, I rush back to my truck. I take one look back, and Selena looks so disappointed. I have not clue why.

As I get on to the road, I realize: I have no idea how to get to the orphanage! I haven't been there in five years. _Guess I'll have to stop at the library after all. _I pull into the library parking lot and I make a quick run in, googling directions. I'd of used my phone, but my internet on there is so slow and annoying. Once I get what I need, I head back out onto the road.

* * *

There it is, my first home. Little Orchard Orphanage. A ridiculous name, but who am I to say that? Anyway, I park the truck in their parking lot, but before going in I wear my cross. I exit my truck and walk in through the glass doors. "Home sweet home," I said with a smile. The walls are still that plain tan, little drawings hung on them too. I see kids running around the front lobby. A male caretaker gets them to run back to where they're supposed to be. I remember how I used run around like that.

I walk further in and there she is. The female caretaker who hated me, she's also the one who pinned me off. Ms. Denver. She's much older now. Her hair is graying and she wore really weird clothes. She whips her head towards me, glaring. She walks up to me. I notcie that she is a lot smaller than I recall. Did she shrink or am I just giant? "Well well. Look who's been sent back yet again." I roll my eyes, the things this woman would say always annoyed me.

"Actually, I haven't been _sent back. _The family I have loves me. I'm here to see Misses Levi." There was some bite to my words. Causing Denver to step back. This woman was always a bitch to me. I never did anything to her. She almost let me die once.

I walk past her and find Mrs. Levi. She has long black hair and had on little make-up. She sat there at a desk, working on a computer. I lean over and smile. She looks up at me and smiles . Mrs. Levi still looks wonderful, even if she's aged a little bit. "Axel? What brings you back here?" I pull out the papers I'd stolen from my Mom's box. I hold it towards her. She takes the papers and looks them over. Her brown eyes grow wide.

"These. I was wondering if you could tell me a few things." I reach over the counter, then point to the bottom of the paper. I tap the part where she had written the last of her notes. Mrs. Levi looks up at me then back to the papers. "It says she feared for my life. That her home wasn't suitable. Would you know anything about that? Or did I just waste gas driving out here?"

She hands the papers back to me. "You didn't waste anything Axel." I tuck them back in my pocket. Mrs. Levi comes from behind the desk and starts walking down a hall. She gestures me to follow her, which I do. "I have to say, you sure have grown since you left. My how time has flown by." I hear her say, but my mind is elsewhere.

As I walk through, a memory comes to my mind. The time I first learned of my ability. It was more wild back then and someone got hurt. Though that person deserved it. In fact some others deserved it too. However, I didn't intend to kill anyone, but shit happens. It happened to two adults that took me in when I was a little kid. They weren't very nice, in fact they were down right awful people. I wish I could forget that, but I can't.

Mrs. Levi and I step into an empty office room. I close the door behind me and sit in one of the chairs. The office is just as plain as the rest of the place. Tan and bland. Mrs. Levi starts looking through a black filing cabinet. It sits on the left side of the room. After a few minutes she pulls a thin file from the cabinet and sits behind the desk. She starts going through it. I notice she forgot to close the drawer, so I use my power to close it quietly.

"Now, it looks like we gave everything to Helen Sinclair. However, it seems this piece of paper and a photograph were left behind. Ms. Denver must have _forgotten_ to place them in the folder." She said with attitude. Mrs. Levi knew how that woman treated me. Can't say I'm surprised Denver did this. Mrs. Levi hands me the picture and the paper. "She's a very beautiful woman. You look so much like her Axel." I smile at her.

I take the items and look at the picture closely. It's the same woman I saw in Wal-Mart. I flip over the picture, which has her name on it. Ginorah, '96. There's no doubt now, she is my biological mother. I set the picture down and look at the paper. It has an email and a phone number on it. _ Doubt these are in use anymore, but it wouldn't hurt to check. _I tuck both things in my coat pocket. "Thank you so much Misses Levi." She laughs, I'm confused as to why. "What's funny?"

"You can stop calling me Misses Levi, since you no longer stay here. Call me Ella now." I knew her first name, but never used it. I felt it wasn't respectful back then. "Anything else I can help you with Axel?" She gets up from behind the desk. I get up from the chair and she steps up to me.

"Nah, thank you for all your help. I'll see myself out." I told her. She holds the door open for me and I step out. Before going out the back entrance, I gave Mrs. Levi...I mean Ella a hug. She gave me one back.

Instead of leaving, I stand outside in the backyard where I once played as a child. I lean back against the wall. There are kids outside playing in the snow. Having a snow ball fight, it causes me to smile. They couldn't of been more than nine or ten years old.

In the distance, I see a red haired girl standing there all by herself though. She's rather tall for a child. She looks so uninterested in what the rest of the children are doing. That is until they start throwing snow at her while laughing. She whips around and threw four back. Striking them all down. After that she hides in a snow bank and I can't see her anymore.

I look down at the ground where I'm standing. This is a spot I remember all too well. This is a spot where some brat broke his leg, and it was my fault.

_***Flash-Back***_

_ As far as I can remember, I was always the one kid that was cast aside. None of the other kids wanted to be my friend. All because I was a little different. Red hair, light green eyes, and taller than the average six year old. I'd always be playing alone, it used to bother me. Thinking that there was something wrong with me. I'd cry, believing no one loved me. Then one day I discovered something about myself. Something unique, something dangerous. I had learned of my telekinesis._

_ The snow was deep, but it didn't effect me. I had long legs after all. While digging around in the snow, there laid a cross. Its' design was cool and it interested me. I wipe the snow off it and smiled. However, my happiness was cut short when a few older kids surround me. Three boys and two girls. (They were all about 8 years old.). I hold the small cross close to me. "What'cha got there bean pole?" One of the older boy named Jake said to me. He tried to grab it from me, but held it tight. Then his friends tackled me to the ground and ripped the cross out of my hand. One of the girls in the group gave it to him. "Look at that. A piece of junk, just like you." _

_ Jake kicked snow in my face, then put the cross in his pocket. His friends released me, they also kicked snow at me. I got up and brushed the snow off. "Jerks... I hate them." I muttered to myself as I kicked the snow around. I was furious, every time I'd get something, he'd take it from me. A toy, a book, even shoes. Usually I'd just let it go, but today decided I was done taking shit from those kids. I whipped around and rush at Jake. Slamming him down, I got up off him and turned him around. Without thinking, I socked him as hard as I could in the face. _

_ Jake was pissed and pushed me into the ground. "This will teach you to know your place. You freak of nature." He pulls my scarf so tight that it started chocking me. I tried pushing him off me, but his friends held my arms. He was laughing, all of them were. No one did anything to stop him. Mrs. Levi wasn't there. Just the mean lady that hated me. She just stood there. The kids continued to laugh. I was scared, I thought I would die... Then I felt it, my power within. _

_ "Get...off... of... ME!" I managed to scream. Jake then goes flying, and gets slammed into the ground. There was a loud snapping noise, then he screamed in pain.. All the other kids ran away crying. As for me, I got up and readjusted my scarf. I looked at my hands. Wondering what had made Jake fly and then crash down. I was amazed, I finally felt strong. I found myself smiling. _

_ Not long after, I walked up to Jake, who was still alive, but with a broken leg. When I approached him, I just reached into his coat pocket an grabbed what he took from me. I looked him in the eyes, he was in tears. "Hope you learned your lesson. Now you'll stay away from me." I said coldly, and then walked away. _

_ After learning of this new power. I trained myself to control it better, however, there were times that it took control of me. _

_***End Flash-Back.***_

While spacing out, I'm hit in the face with a snowball. It snaps me back to reality. I look down and see the red-haired girl. I raise an eyebrow. She tugs at my arm, trying to pull me down. I kneel down so that I'm at eye level. Her eyes are a dark shade of green. And she tries making herself look intimidating. It's adorable. "Can I help you?" She sighs, having failed to scare me.

The girl nods, "yes. I was wondering who you were. I've never seen you around here." Her eyes narrow as she looks at me.

"I'm Axel Rosé, I used to live here when I was small like you." I told her. She smiles and pokes my nose. I scrunch my face and she laughs. I can't help but laugh either.

"Oh ok... I'm Angel May, the weirdo with red hair." She told me. This kid is cracking me up. She reminds me of myself at her age. "Anyway, I'd better go inside it's so cold brrrr. Nice meeting you Axel." She hugs herself and runs back into the building. I stand up and walk out to my truck.

As I make my way to it, I light a cigarette. I'd been craving one for the past hour or so. Once I finish it, I get into my truck and drive away. While driving I think to try that number that's on that photo. I pull into an empty parking lot and yank my phone out. I take out the number and dial it. It rings twice, someone picks up. "Hello?" It's a woman's voice. Her voice, the woman I bumped into a while ago.

"Hello is this Ginorah Warren?" I asked.

"Yes, but that's no longer my last name. Who is this?" She sounded so polite as she answered. I'm in shock for a moment. A number that has sat in a file for seventeen years, actually works.

"It's Axel Rosé...Your son. You may not believe me... bu-" I hear her muttering to herself. Then a small cry. "You ok ma'am?" I thought to ask, it's the polite thing to do.

"Just fine sweetie. I'm just so happy to hear from you. After all these years..." There was excitement in her voice. It puts the whole 'she didn't want me thing' to rest. Which is a huge relief to me, "but I have to call this conversation short. You see I was just about to head to work when you rang my mother-in-law's house phone."

"Oh I'm sorry." I feel a little guilty now.

"It's alright. You didn't know. Tell you what we'll have to meet up sometime... Then I can answer any questions you may have. It'll have to be after the holidays, even later than that maybe. I'll be out of town during that time." She explained. I catch myself smiling in my rear-view mirror.

"Sounds like a plan. Now that we have each others numbers. Well you have a good holiday vacation Ginorah."

"You two sweetie. And one more thing. I just want you to know even after giving you up. Not a day went by that I didn't think of you. Goodb-" It's then my crap service drops the call. _Damn it_. I put my phone back in my pocket and start laughing for some reason. It's then I scare myself. My power knocks down some poor guy walking on the sidewalk. His briefcase goes flying and papers fall out. Which causes me to laugh harder. I now feel like an ass hole.

Once I stop laughing at myself, I drive home. Well not before picking up a hot coffee and fast food. Hooray for spoiling my appetite!

* * *

I arrive home at about seven. It's all calm. Mom had cleaned up dinner, guess she knew I'd eat something on the way home. I kick off my boots and hang up my winter apparel. I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn to see Mom, she's wearing her Yoga pants and a very ugly Christmas sweater. "How was the library Axel?"

"Fine, I finished my homework and then decided to spoil my dinner." I said with a goofy smile. Mom rolls her eyes and laughs.

"You brat. Anyway, what are your plans again for winter break? Please tell me it's nothing crazy with Xigbar..." I could hear the worry in her voice. I just laugh, she glares and I go quiet.

I clear my throat. "No Mom. Nothing crazy. But he and the guys want to come by during my winter break some time. They're not sure when though. They're quite busy, but swore they'd make time for me. I have such loving friends." I explained to her.

"What about with your boyfriend? The cutie with the glasses." A smirk creeps across Mom's lips. Causing me to blush a bit.

"Mother..." I sigh, "you know he's coming over this weekend. As for the whole break. Him and I haven't talked about our pla-" I get cut off when Mom puts a finger to her lips. She looks down at the floor for a moment. She appears lost in thought. As for me, I'm confused as to why she made me stop talking.

"Invite him to our annual family Christmas party. That is if he can slip away from his house for a bit." Mom winks. It amazes me how much she adores Roxas. I mean he is very likeable...cute, funny, and all around charming. Guess that's how he's stolen my heart... and has slightly tortured it. Lucky for me I've become more pain tolerant.

I think about the idea for a moment._ I wonder how he'd feel about meeting the rest of my crazy family?_ "Sounds good. I'll ask him about it tomorrow. Which I am happy to say is the last day of school till the sixth of January." I said with huge relief. I get a break from all those jerks I share classes with. Then in June, it's goodbye for good. Man summer is just too far away.

"Great. I hope he considers it." Mom is all cheerful. "Anything else I should know about?" Her eyes narrow. I think for a minute, I remember Demyx mentioning a New Years party. I'm debating whether or not to go. Even if I decide to go, I'd have to sneak out. The reason is because Mom would never allow me to go to a party like that. Especially knowing Xigbar would be there. There's also the fact there'd be no supervision and underage drinking.

"Not that I know of. Well I'll be in my room." I ended the conversation there and went up to my room. I decide to waste the rest of my evening playing Tomb Raider on my PS3. I haven't played that in a long time. While playing, I died a lot because of stupidity and glitches. Which is very irritating...

* * *

At lunch Roxas isn't sitting with me, instead he sits with his friends. I don't mind it. I watch as he daydreams. He then catches me looking at him and smiles. I smile back. I see Hayner turn around and glare at me, then rolls his eyes. Once he turns away, I see on the table an open bottle of red juice. A smirk creeps across my lips as I focus my mind. I make the bottle spill all over him. I start laughing, Roxas covers his mouth. I can't tell if he's laughing or surprised. Hayner gets pissed and storms out of the cafeteria. Pence looks as confused as ever.

Roxas gets up from the table and walks over to me. His hands on his hips. "Did you do that?" I laugh harder... "Axel come on. Did you?" He sits next to me. I act all innocent, pretending I didn't do a thing.

"How could I do that from way the hell over here?" I responded with. Sadly, Roxas sees right through me, giving me a serious expression. I sigh... "Roxas, I told you I'd tell you later didn't I?" I reach for his hand and give it a little squeeze. He gives mine a squeeze back then lets go.

"Ok, ok. So what are you and I going to do over the weekend?" Roxas asked, he starts twiddling his thumbs.

"How about go out on an actual date?" I suggested. I really want to take him someplace fun. Like to the theater, the mall or out to eat. Maybe all three. Oh wait I don't have the money for all three this weekend. Damn it. "Unless you'd rather keep up what we've been doing. Just sitting around each others house reading and studying."

Roxas giggles, then he blushes. I chuckle and he slugs my arm. "I'll say it one more time Axel. All that matters is that I'm spending time with you."

"I know, but I want to take you out some time this weekend. Ok?"

"Fine, fine. Well I'll leave you to your solitude. See you after school, baby." Roxas winks then ran back over to where he was sitting before. _That boy I swear he'll be the death of me. _After that I pull out a pocket-book and read through the rest of lunch period.

In Study Hall I watch the clock. _If only my telekinesis could make time go faster._ I sigh as there's still ten minutes before school is out. I look to the back of the class, Seifer is keeping to himself. I'm greatly relieved to see that. Maybe he's given up. God I hope so. I turn back around and wait out the ten minutes.

Once those minutes are up and the bell rings. I grab my things and rush to my locker. I pack up and run out to my truck. I load up my things and then feel someone smack my ass. "Hey!" I jump and turn to see Roxas. Who looks away innocently. I shake my head as he hands me his backpack. I throw it in the backseat and shut the door. I get in the truck and so does Roxas. Before we go to my house he had to get a few things from his place. We stop there and he runs in real quick. It didn't take him too long. I just smoke in the truck while I wait for him to get done.

He comes out five minutes later with a huge duffel bag. I flick my finished cigarette out the window and start the truck back up. Roxas throws his bag in the back and it sounded heavy. I look at him as he gets into the truck. "What'd you pack? Your entire room?" I joked.

Roxas laughs, "no. Just some clothes, books and games. Now come on let's go." He puts on his seat-belt and we drove to my house.

The two of us are now sitting in my room reading. I finish the current book and go to put it away. As I get to the bookshelf something is thrown at me. I turn to see Roxas just flipping through one of his books. I turn back around in search of something else to read, only to be hit with something again. I hear a sigh. I whip around to find Roxas with the look of disappointment. "Why are you throwing crap at me?" I asked in an irritated voice.

"I was trying to see if you'd make them stop in mid air. Or make them float away. You said you'd explain yourself Axel." He said in a stern voice. I take in a deep breath and cross my arms. I look around the room for something to move. "Well?"

"Be patient." I told him. I then find an object to move: his book. I focus my power on it and lift it from his hand into the air. His eyes grow wide as I made the book come towards me. It lands in my hand with it still open to the current page.

"Holy shit. How'd you do that?" Roxas sounded more amazed than afraid. Which is a huge relief to me. Next I feel like showing off. I smirk and hold my hand out, making a pulling like motion with it. I made Roxas move towards me and into my arms. It's been a while since I made a person move. "Seriously how are you doing that?"

I throw my arms around him. "I'm a telekinetic. I'm the one causing the paranormal activity at school." I admit to him. I hear him laugh, I became confused. "What's so funny Roxas?"

"That means you're the one making a bigger ass out of Seifer than he already is. That's mean, but funny at the same time." He looks up at me with a big smile. He leans up on his toes and gives me a light kiss. "Anyway, I think your power is badass." As happy as I am about his acceptance of my power; a part of me is afraid his mind would change later on. You know because I'm capable of killing a person with it. But he doesn't know that, neither does my Mom. Could it be because they don't fully understand that telekinesis can be used for murder? I hope they never have to find that out.

"Guilty about that one heh heh... And thanks I guess." Then a thought hits me. _What did Mom want me to ask him again?... Oh right about the Christmas party. How could I have forgotten about that? _Roxas then goes over to my bed and just looks at me. He points to the book I took from him. I decide to make it float over to him. He giggles and it's just so cute. I like how he only does it around me. I walk over to the bed and sit next to him. "So Roxas, I was wondering. Would you like to come to my family's annual Christmas party? It's on Christmas day around six pm."

Roxas doesn't look at me. He sits there silently for a moment. I await for him to answer me. After a few minutes, he turns to me. "I'd love to...However, my family has one of those too. Same time..."

I feel a bit sad, then I came up with something. "I have an idea. How about we ask your Mom if you can skip out half way into the party? I can talk to my Mom about coming to get you and what not. Maybe hangout with you at yours for a bit." I thought it was a good idea. It would be easy, but that all relies on his Mom's approval.

"That could work. I'll ask my Mom when I go home Sunday. I don't think she'd mind. But it's polite to ask first." He sounded so excited. I am too, then a wave of nervousness hits me. Not that I had anything to fear, I know they'll love Roxas. It's just... This cousin I have, loves to piss me off. His name is Terrence. He torments me and enjoys making me look bad. He's pretty much the fourteen year old version of Seifer. Yep, lucky me.

"Sounds like a plan." I said with a smile. "So what now?" I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him closer to me. I see his face flush a bit.

"I don't know. What is there to do other than read?" He rests his head on my shoulder. I ponder for a moment. There really isn't much to do around my house other than that, or playing video-games. I would have asked him to play a game. But I don't feel like playing any. I feel like doing something more... exciting. A smirk creeps its way across my lips.

"How about we_ don't_ watch a movie?" I said with a flirty tone. I pretty much want to put a movie on and make-out with him. Roxas looks at me puzzled. As if not understanding what I meant at all. I sigh, "just pick a movie and put on." _Guess I'll have to show him what I meant. More fun for me. _

"Ok?"Roxas goes over to the bookshelf and picks out the movie Underworld. A movie about vampires and werewolves. A good movie actually, I was hoping he'd of picked something I wouldn't get sucked into. I'm going to try not to. "How about this? It's been a while since I watched it."

"Pop it in." I told him. I use my power to to pick up the remote and turn on the TV. Roxas just watches in amazement. I even use it to change the channel to Video. I then set the remote on the dresser. He just stands there holding the movie. "Well? Put it on." I make myself comfy on the bed, laying back and made space for Roxas to lay with me.

"Sorry." He smiles like a goof and puts in the movie. After that he picks up the PS3 controller and cuddles up next to me. I use my power yet again and shut off the light. "Whoa. That's just so awesome how you can do that."

"Yeah, I know." I said with a smirk. "Just don't go around telling anyone ok? Kind of a secret." I teased him. I know he won't say anything. He's got my trust and that's hard to earn.

"I won't say a word." The title screen comes on the TV and I click play. The movie begins and we both go quiet. I put the controller on the nightstand and he lays comfortably next to me.

About half way through the movie, I decide to show him what I meant by 'don't watch a movie.' I pull his face close to mine. He raises an eyebrow, instead of explaining I just kiss him deeply. I pull back for a moment. Seeing if he caught on. He looks at the TV the back at me. "Get it now?" I asked him in a low tone. Roxas nods and kisses me heavily, pulling me on top of him as he did.

The movie ends as does our kissing session. For the most of the night him and I talk about what our plans would be for tomorrow. I suggest to him we go to the mall. Roxas is up for it. It makes me happy, now that I get to take him somewhere.

Roxas falls asleep around two am. However, I just lay with him. Thinking about the New Years party Demyx mentioned. I really don't feel like going, but I'll be more inclined to go if I can bring a date with me. I'll have to ask them about it. Doubt they'll say no, but it doesn't hurt to ask. Without realizing it, I fall asleep.

**Chapter 07: END**


	8. Just Some Holiday Fun

**A/N:**

**This was supposed to be out before the holidays. But I hardly had any time to myself while getting ready for the them. With shopping and family gatherings and what not. However, I'm happy to say I'm back on with the story! I had a great holiday, got to see people I haven't seen in a very long time. I also got some wonderful gifts as well. Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season too. **

**I also ran into some computer trouble for a bit too. **

**Thanks as always for the Favs, Follows, and Reviews. They're always appreciated. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 08:**

**Just Some Holiday Fun**

Saturday afternoon has come. Roxas and I are getting ready for our first official public date.(He's more so ready than I am. He's dressed and has his contacts in.) I'm a bit nervous, even though I shouldn't be. It's just, I want this to be perfect. I rip through my drawers and closet. Throwing clothes all over the place. It seems like nothing I pick out is right. I sigh and throw myself on my bed. Burying my face into the blanket. _Damn it, why can't I decide? _In that moment something is thrown at me. Feels like a paper ball.

I get up and see Roxas holding a pair of my black jeans. In his other hand is my old Devil May Cry shirt. (Been a while since I played that.) He tosses the clothes to me, then Roxas goes into my closet. I became confused. Then all of a sudden a black and red stripped hoodie is thrown at me... Landing on my face. I use my power to lift it off me and place it on the bed. "Roxas... The hell?" I asked.

Roxas laughs and sits next to me. "Wear that since you can't decide for yourself." I smile at him. "Even though you look hot in everything..." He starts twiddling his thumbs. A tiny blush creeps upon his cheeks. Which I find to be very cute.

I lean over and kiss him. "Thank you." I then start getting undressed. As I throw off my shirt, I catch Roxas staring. I smirk, "like what you see?" He looks away immediately, with his arms crossed. His face probably a bright red. I laugh as I slip into my jeans. I've yet to put on my T-shirt. "Oh stop it." I nudge him, "look all you want. I'm not shy."

Roxas turns around, and his face is indeed red. And blood is trickling out of his nose. I became a tad concerned. "Ju-Just put a shirt on before I-I attack you.." He stuttered as he grabs a tissue off my nightstand, whipping away the blood.

"Attack me huh? I don't think I'd mind that.." I whispered to him. Roxas doesn't say a word. He just gets up from the bed and walks over to my bookshelf. He pulls down one of my comics and starts flipping though it. Still with that blush on his cheeks. I laugh quietly to myself after that.

About a minute or so later, I finally put on a shirt and hoodie. I walk over to the mirror, adjusting my hair and putting on my good face. I look over at Roxas, "hey. How do I look now?"

Roxas looks at me. His eyes scanning me. "My answer hasn't changed Axel. You're still hot. Now come on. I want to go out." He starts getting antsy. To mess with him, I just turn away and model in the mirror. "Seriously Axel...?" Roxas said in an irritated voice.

"Yes, _seriously._" I turn my head and stick out my tongue at him. He laughs. "I'll tell you again. I take great pride in my appearance." Once I know I'm good. I approach him. "Ok I'm ready, let's go mister impatient pants." I teased him. He leans up on his toes and kisses my cheek. Roxas then heads downstairs. I am soon to follow, after I stuff all my clothes back to where they were.

I look around the living room, Reno is out of his cave. Which I find odd. What's even weirder is that he's reading... Looked to me like some kind of study booklet. Rodrick is spaced out into the TV. Mom is nowhere in sight at the moment.I grab my coat out from the closet and throw it on along with my scarf. Roxas eagerly waits by the door. He even grabs my truck keys and holds them out to me. I press a button and I hear the truck start up. As Roxas and I get to the front door we hear Rodrick whistle at us. We turn our heads and he had this to ask: "Just where do you think you're going?" There's a demanding tone to his voice.

I shoot him a glare. "Out to the mall. What do you care?" I said with some attitude.

"Don't you dare cop an attitude with me Axel Rosé." Rodrick said in a firm voice. "You're not going anywhere. You have things to do around the house." I know for a fact I don't. I did all my chores this morning. Roxas even helped me. I roll my eyes and proceed to the door. "Axel don't you even think about leav-" I hear a loud groan from my brother which stops Rodrick from talking.

Reno interrupts with, "Dad give it a rest would you? Axel did what Mom told him to do already. So watch your sports and leave him alone." I turn to see Rodrick's face turn red with anger. I want to laugh, but I don't. Then him and Reno start going back and forth about respect and what not.

At that moment Mom came upstairs. She looks over at Reno and Rodrick and sighs. "Do I need to know why they're arguing?" I shook my head and shrug my shoulders. "Ok then, you and Roxas have a good date. But before you head out. Do you need some extra spending money?"

I pull out my wallet and only had ten bucks. I look at Mom. "Yes, a bit more wouldn't hurt." I half smile. Mom goes over to her pink purse, gets out her wallet and pulls out fourty dollars. My eyes go wide and she sets the money in my hand. "Thank you." I tuck it away along with my wallet.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Now go on. And be careful." Mom told us. Roxas and I head out the front door and into the truck. Mom closing the door behind us. I kind of feel bad that she has to deal with my brother and Rodrick having their little spat. However, I know it won't last much longer.

When we arrive at the mall. It's decorated with tons of Christmas stuff. Lights, wreaths and garland everywhere. It's nice and to the left of the fountain there's usually sit a giant Christmas tree. (That's the one thing that can actually make even me feel short.) The tree is always heavily decorated and the whole mall would smell of cinnamon buns. I love the holiday season. Minus the snow and crowded stores.

As we walk further in, I think of going to the arcade. However, Roxas drags me over to the fountain that's smack in the center of the mall. I'm wondering why he dragged me over here. I look at him as he fiddles around in the change compartment of his wallet. "What are you doing?" I asked as I raise an eyebrow.

Roxas turns to me and smiles like a goof. "I'm making a wish." He said cheerfully. I chuckled, but he doesn't respond to it. Instead he pulls out a penny and holds it in his hand. He closes his eyes and whispers something. I can't hear what it is though. After that, he throws the penny in the fountain. "Now you make one too Axel." Roxas then sets a penny in my hand.

"Uh... ok?" I look at the penny in my hand. I poke around in my brain for a wish. I close my eyes. _This is silly, but I'll play along._ "I wish that Roxas and I could stay like this for a long time. Happy and joyful," I whispered softly. I then open my eyes and toss the penny in the water. "Alright now want to hit the arcade?" The only reason I ever come to the mall is for the arcade and the food court. Also for Hot Topic, but that is the only store I like.

"Nah, I was thinking of going shopping instead." For a moment I think he's serious. That is until I saw him grin ear to ear. I shoot him a glare. He then begins laughing. I lightly punch his arm, he only laughs harder.

My eyes roll, not finding his joke very funny. "Ass hole." Roxas just sticks his tongue out at me. I am not amused. "Arcade?" I said with an irritated tone. I'm getting a bit impatient. _This must be him getting back at me for when we were at the house. _

"Yes Axel sheesh. Ok let's go blow off our quarters." Roxas then grabs my hand and we take off to the arcade area.

The arcade is pretty full today. We'd be lucky to get on any games here. Although, there is one game that's available (surprisingly) and I don't want play it. Roxas points to it, it's the game DDR. I immediately shake my head._ No way am I humiliating myself on that thing._ "Axel come on, play this with me. Please?" He begged, then gives me those irresistible puppy eyes. He even throws in that pout of his. I'm now powerless against him. Damn him and his cute little face..

We take our money to the change dispenser and gain twenty bucks worth of quarters. After that we make our way back to the DDR platform... I sigh rather loudly, "fine I'll publicly humiliate myself just for you." Roxas smirks, having gotten his way. I walk with him over to the machine and put in a couple quarters. "You pick the songs. This was your idea..." Again he sticks that tongue out at me. I really want to make a nasty joke; I don't. I want this date to be fun. Though I had no idea it would consist of playing DDR... Which by the way I suck at doing!

I _try_ my best to do good on this thing... I fail epically as expected. Roxas, however, is kicking ass. He got a good score. Then again he is a soccer player and has fast legs. The game finally stops and I am out of breath. I start coughing and wobble off the DDR platform. I lean into the wall trying to catch my breath. _Maybe I should consider quitting smoking. Nah, I'll live. _I see Roxas run towards me, eyes full of concern. "Axel you ok? You sound like you're dying." His hand is on my back and he pats it lightly.

I finally catch my breath and stand upright. "Yeah," I cough again, "I'm fine. Just overdid it a little." Understatement if the week. I tried so hard to keep up with him and ended up in a coughing fit. Talk about embarrassing.

After that fiasco, the two of us played on other games. Winning tickets and wasting the rest of our quarters to do so. This went on for a good two hours.

* * *

Roxas and I now sit in the food court. Munching on soft pretzels and sucking down slushies. I notice that Roxas keeps staring over at a group of girls. I look over and low and behold. One of them is Naminé. She is looking at us. However, the second I catch her, she looks away. _The hell is she staring for? _ Roxas sighs and starts sucking down his drink. He looks aggravated. I have to find a way to cheer him up. I reach across the table and give his hand a small squeeze. He looks at me and half smiles. "What's the matter baby? You can tell me." I spoke in a kind voice.

"You remember when Naminé threatened me over text when she dumped me?" Roxas explained. I do remember her saying something about how he'll regret it. I doubt she'll do anything too serious, but I won't put it passed her if she tried.

"Yes I do. Why?" I said, then stuff a pretzel in my mouth. After dipping it in some goopy cheese of course.

"Well, she hasn't. '_Made me regret it' _yet. I know that's a good thing. But it bothers me every time I see her looking at me. Like she's planning something." Roxas sounded so paranoid. I look over at her and she doesn't seem to be paying us anymore mind. I could see her whispering to one of the other girls. I couldn't care less what about though.

I return my attention back to Roxas. "I wouldn't worry. Even if she did pull something, it'd probably be some dumb rumor. Also with all the positive attention you get at school. I doubt anyone would believe her beside her and the bitch brigade she hangs with. You know who I mean." I tried setting his mind at ease, but I don't think he believes me.

"If you say so Axel." He sips more of his drink, still looking glum. It's then the idea for the New Years party came to mind. I wondered if Roxas would like to go. I mean he is very sociable.

"Say Roxas. Want to go to a New Years party? Demyx and Xigbar throw one every year, but I don't really go. But I would go if you came with me." I suggested. Though I don't know whether he'll say yes or no. "The thing is. We'd have to sneak out to go. If you don't mind doing that."

Roxas stares at me for a minute. Looking lost in thought. I await his response. With in seconds his eyes light up. "I'd love too!" He said with excitement. "I like parties, and with you there, I'll have even more fun. That is if you're not scared to dance with me." Roxas teased. I flick an unused plastic fork at him "Hey! That wasn't very nice."

"Shush. Anyway, I have to ask them if I can bring you along." I pull out my phone, looking up Demyx's number. Roxas then kicks my leg from under the table. I ignore it. "Where is it? I know it's in here...Ah here it is." Once again he kicks my leg. "What Roxas?" I asked with agitation. All he does is point behind me. I look at him weird. "What is the matter with you?"

It is then I'm tapped on the shoulder. "Hey Guns N' Roses!" A familiar voice hollered. It startles me to where I yell and fall out of the chair. My phone falls on the table and my power knocks over my empty cup.. I then hear people laughing. My face goes red and I look to see two of my best friends: Xigbar and Demyx... Both of them start laughing. Roxas gets up to help me to my feet. As I stand, I notice that Saix isn't among the two. Which is odd, they always come as a trio. Maybe he's busy.

"Such a graceful fall there Ax." I hear Xigbar say. I shoot him a glare. He only laughs harder. _Such a good friend he is, but I'd laugh too if he fell so... I guess this is fair. _

"Screw you Xigbar... Anyway, hi Demyx. What's up? I was just about to text you." I told him. Demyx and Xigbar pull up some chairs and join us. Hopefully this will be brief. Roxas and I sat back down. I grab my phone and put it in my hoodie pocket.

"Pretty good. You make up your mind about the party?" Demyx asked as he steals my pretzels, I face palm. It's then I hear Roxas snickering. I roll my eyes.

"That's what I was going to text you about. I'd come if Roxas could join me. If it's ok with you guys." I asked as I swipe my snack back. Eating the rest of it up. Including the cheese.

Demyx sat back in the chair and goes quiet for a moment. I see out of the corner of my eye Xigbar whispering to Roxas. I kick Xigbar from under the table. "Ow! The hell was that for Ax?!" Xigbar complained.

"You better not be talking him into mischief. You promised." I reminded Xigbar; glaring intensely. It's then Roxas grabs my hand and smiles, I sigh.

"Axel relax. He wasn't talking to me into mischief. He was answering a question and I didn't want you hearing." Roxas responded with. I blush and lightly pull away my hand. It's then I hear Xigbar laugh, I want to use my power on him... and so I do, I look at the chair and push it back a bit. Making Xigbar freak out a bit. It's funny.

"Ok I thought about it Axel. You can bring Roxas with you. I wouldn't have cared if he came with you anyway." Demyx said with a smile. I'm happy to hear that. Now I just have to convince Roxas I'm not going there to dance... or drink.. Wait why am I going then? That's why people do at those kind of parties. Might as well just dance anyway. It's not that I'm a horrible dancer or anything. It's just, I really don't like to dance front of people.

"Alright just text me what time and we'll be there." I told Demyx. It's then he moves his chair closer to Roxas. The three of them all start chatting and laugh among one another. I feel left out so I jump into the conversation.

After about ten minutes Demyx and Xigbar get up. "Ok Ax, we'll let you get back to you date. See you two love birds around. Sorry for intruding." Oh I could hear how _sorry_ he was. I wave to them as did Roxas. The two left and are now out of sight.

"Well that was interesting. I like your friends and they seem to like me too." Roxas said cheerfully. I smile at him._ Doesn't he know just how likeable he is? _"So, what should we do now?"

"I was thinking we could go see a movie or something." I suggested. It has been a while since I'd been to the movies. Not since my last date seven months ago. That date didn't go well because it was with Larxene. In fact most dates with her didn't go as planned. Most of the time we'd end up getting pissed off at each other...then having angry sex afterwords. That was the only good part of it.

"Oh a movie sounds like fun."

"Great, could you check the times on your phone? The internet sucks on mine..." I said while feeling embarrassed. The phone is ok... It's the service that's crap (as I've stated before.) Roxas nods and pulls out his fancy phone. While he did that I threw away our trash.

After some time Roxas and I pick a movie we wanted to see. The American Hustle... I heard it's pretty good and I really want to see it... Sadly, there's a problem: Roxas's age. The movie we want to see is rated R. At first he's bummed, but I reassured him that I'd think of some way to get him in there.

On the way to the theater I turn on the radio.. Only to hear Falling in Reverse on the station. I wanted so badly to change it. Roxas stops me, "leave it alone. I like this song." I could have very easily used my telekinesis to change it. I don't, I just let him have his fun.

We get to the theater and get in line. Roxas looks at me, probably wondering what I'd do to get him in. As we approach the front of the line, I see someone I know: Saix. He's working the register. That's when a grin creeps its way onto my lips. _Oh my god... He works here! I never knew. Sweet, I hope he'll let me sneak Roxas in. _Roxas smiles, I think he knows what I am planning.

Roxas and I step forward, Saix sighs then looks away. He doesn't seem happy to see me. _This is probably why he wasn't with the other two earlier. _"Hey buddy. Two for American Hustle. If you wouldn't mind." I pull out the money needed for the tickets.

Saix looks at Roxas and raises an eyebrow. "Isn't he only sixteen Axel?" He asked in his usual tone. I smile like a jackass and so does Roxas. Saix chuckles, then he prints out the tickets. Again it's weird for Saix to do anything like that. "There you go. Now get moving. If my boss finds out I let him in I'll get fired." He hands us the tickets and I thanked him. "You owe me," he said. I nod and took Roxas over to the concession stand.

I bought him and I a huge thing of popcorn and a giant soda. We make our way into the movie, finding some good seats. He holds my hand throughout most of the movie.. Then we start making-out later on. It's dark and no one sat near us so... yeah.

After the movie we picked up some fast food and head back to the house. Falling in Reverse came on the radio for the second time today. I let Roxas have his fun again and just smoke a cigarette with the window down. Laughing quietly to myself. The things I put up with for the people I care about._  
_

On Sunday, as I'm about ready to take Roxas home. My three friends decide to drop by unexpectedly. My Mom isn't happy about it, but after a couple hours she got over it. The bunch of us mostly goofed around until about six when I absolutely had to take Roxas home. His Mom was a bit worried, but I return him home in one piece. After that, I go back home and chill with the guys.

This has been a really awesome vacation...so far.

* * *

Christmas Day arrives and I can hear my Mom singing carols. I also hear my brother running around the house most of the morning. Rodrick was quiet... As for me, I'm lying in bed half asleep. Not wanting to get up. I'm tired from last night, stayed up late talking to my friends. Sad to say my peaceful half-sleep gets interrupted by Mom knocking on my door. "Oh Axeeeeeeeeeeel, my sweet child of mine. Wake up, it's Christmas!" She sung. Mom really gets into the spirit of the holidays. I hear her starting to hum Jingle Bells as she walks away from the door.

"Ok..." I responded in a groggy voice. I drag myself out of bed and make my way to bathroom. After that I go back into my room and get changed. I threw on a black sweater and a pair of red skinny jeans. After making myself presentable, I head into the kitchen. It smells like fresh baked cookies and Mom hung a mistletoe in the archway. _I better try and avoid that at the party tonight. _"Smells like Christmas in here." I laughed.

I see Mom setting more cookies onto a green tray. She has on a red Santa hat. Which means... She's going to make me and Reno wear one too. She makes us do it every year. "I know right?" I watch her eyes narrow. "Hey, you're not wearing a Santa hat." She points out. Then makes a quick run to her room, coming back with a hat. She then puts it on my head. _So much for styling my hair... _"There you go...Anyway, when are you supposed to pick up Roxas again?"

"Any time after seven-thirty. His Mom said he could come by for a while." Glad she said it was ok for him to come. It'd be the first date I've brought to the annual party. Not only that, now I can put up with _certain_ family members much easier.

"That's great. I got him something I think he'll love." Mom said as she starts nibbling on the cookies (Seems she's is now starting to spoil Roxas... It's cute...) As I go to grab a cookie she smacks my hand away. "No, you can wait until six mister." _No fair! I want one.. _It's then I tryout Roxas's little pout. Seeing if, just if she'd fall for it...Nothing, the woman in not even fazed. "Nice try Axel. Now help me with the rest of this. Reno did most of it whilst you were snoozing away." I sigh and help my Mom with the whatever she asked of me.

* * *

_**7:10pm**_

A good portion of the family (on both sides) showed up to our house. Even one I really wished would've stayed home: Terrence the Terrible. Not even ten minutes after the brat arrives, he starts his crap. To his dismay, I'm in too good of a mood to care. Which made him very upset. Ha ha! He's now sitting on the couch stuffing cookies in his face.

I look at the clock and realized it's just about time to go pick up Roxas. I go to find my Mom in the kitchen. She is chatting with Aunt Jessica (her sister.) Next to her stand two red haired girls about the age of seven. Those are my twin cousins named Cola and Pepsi.. Yeah, those are their actual names... My Aunt Jessica is obsessed with soda. Anyway, I tap my Mom's shoulder. She turns around. "Hey Mom, I'm going to pick up Roxas. I shouldn't be too long." I told her.

"Alright, watch yourself out on the road." Mom said with a smile. I make my way back to the living room. Where the family is just chatting away about their lives.

As I'm putting on my coat, I feel a tug on my sweater. I look to see Pepsi with sparkles in her light blue eyes. "Hey Axel, who's this Roxas?" She has such a cute voice. And is always dressed up too, but in a Gothic sense. She idolizes me you could say. Aunt Jessica told me Pepsi wants to be like me when she's a teenager. I just hope she doesn't have a bad attitude and starts smoking. Then I'd be in trouble.

I kneel down, "he's someone very special to me." It's then she jump hugs me, causing me to fall over. "You sure are strong." She gets off me and I stand up. I then walk to the door, grabbing my keys off the wall hook. Pepsi follows me.

"Have a nice trip." She said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll be back in no time." I told her and get in my truck. She shuts the front door and I venture to Roxas's house.

I arrive at his house a bit late. Traffic was not smooth. I approach the door and ring the door bell. I wait a few minutes before someone answers the door. It's Roxas's cousin Ventus. "Oh hi Axel... Come on in..." He steps aside and I walk in, wiping off my boots on indoor mat. I look around and see many people in the living room. All of them wearing those awful Christmas sweaters. There are also a few people hopped up on eggnog. I then hear Ventus shut the door and see him walk away.

My eyes wonder around the room looking for Roxas. I can't spot my sweet blonde boyfriend. I, however, did spot someone Roxas wasn't fond of. His brother, the one called Sora, though it's only for a moment. I walk further in and suddenly it gets quiet and all eyes are on me. Then there are whispers, and little laughs. I find this to be a bit rude, but this treatment has become the norm for me. After a few minutes, they start talking among one another again.

I manage to find Annette filling up a wine glass. I tap her shoulder, she turns and smiles. "Why, hello Axel. Merry Christmas." Next she hugs me. I hug the smaller woman back.

We let go of one another. "And a Merry Christmas to you too. Uhm where's Roxas?" I look around the room once more. He is still nowhere in sight.

Annette points towards the upstairs. "He just went in the bathroom. Why don't you have some treats while you wait for him." I look behind her and there are a ton of sweets. I thank her and I take a couple doughnuts in a napkin. I go over to the couch and eat the sweets...Only to have his family staring at me like I'm some kind of zoo animal.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." I said with some attitude. They all turn away and ignore me the rest of the time I sat there.

After about ten minutes of waiting, I'm ambushed. Roxas hugs me from behind the couch. Scaring me, and I make a wreath go flying with my power. His family back away and looks freaked out. "Oops.. Sorry." I whispered to Roxas, he laughs.

"It's ok. Not like anyone will know it was you." He said cheerfully. I get up from the couch and go over to him. He's wearing a light blue sweater with a snowflake on it. Along with some black jeans and no glasses. "Sorry I look silly. My Mom made me wear this sweater." Roxas blushes and looks away.

"You think you look silly? Do you even see what's on my head?" I joked as I pointed to my Santa hat. "Besides, I think you look cute." Roxas looks up and giggles, then covers his mouth. Even though no one heard him. Or so I thought no one did. It's then I finally meet Sora.

"Did I just hear you giggle Roxas? How freaking girly." Sora said, a laugh is soon to follow. This kid is a bit taller than Roxas, his hair is crazy, and his fashion sense is... yikes. Nothing he wore matched, and his shoes are huge. I stare at him oddly. "What's your deal Goth weirdo?" _Oh yeah, so insulting. _I don't bother to respond, I just roll my eyes.

"Shut up Sora. At least he has some sense of style." Roxas snapped at him. "You look like you got dressed in the dark." I almost start laughing, because that's the perfect description.

"Excuse you? My clothes are fine. Unlike him, he looks like an Emo freak. And people like that are usually gay. That's probably why you're hanging around with him." I could see how annoyed Roxas is getting. Sora just laughs. "Then again, you probably are too. So wrong." _How asinine and ignorant can this guy be? _

"You done talking?" I said firmly, because this kid is starting to aggravate me.

"Oh it knows how to talk, what else can you do?" Sora said in a patronizing voice. He probably thinks he's being funny. He not, he's just being a jerk.

"I can do this thing...where I put my fist..in your face. However, I don't want pathetic loser on my hand." I said with a smirk, and the kid's face goes beat red with anger. "Also there is nothing wrong with being gay, so piss off and get over it." Sora doesn't say anything, instead he stomps away like a five year old.

"You're freaking amazing." Roxas hugs me. I hug him back.

"I try to be." I chuckled. "Now, anyone else _exciting_ I should meet?" I asked him as I we let go of one another. Roxas looks around the room, he shakes his head.

"Not that I can think of. My cousin Vanitas is at home with a bad cold. You'd of had _fun_ meeting him." I could hear sarcasm coming off the last sentence he spoke.

"Ah I see. How sad. If that's all, you ready to go?" I asked him.

"Almost, just let me go grab something." He takes off upstairs really fast. I wait no longer than a minute before he comes back down. He's holding a badly wrapped gift. It's medium sized and had a crudely tied ribbon around it. My name is written on it with red marker. _He got me a present, how sweet. _

After that, Roxas told his parents goodbye. I took him out to the truck he set the gift in the back. Then hops in the passenger's side, I get in my side and start up the truck. I flick on the radio and all that's on is Christmas music. While driving, him and I sung along with almost every song that played. Then suddenly Roxas turns down the station as Jingle Bell Rock came on. "Hey Axel... Can I tell you something?" He asked in a shy voice.

"Sure, you can tell me anything. What's on your mind?"

"This is going to sound so random. Anyway, I've always wanted to take a truck out into the country. With some pillows, blankets, good music and sit under the sky on a starry night." He's right, that was random, but not a bad idea. I kind of always wanted to do that too. Just never got around to actually doing it.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe you and I can do that in the summer time?" I suggested. Again, summer is so far away. I wonder if him and I will still be together. God I hope so, he's the best romantic interest I've had yet.

I get back to the house, the party still in full swing. The little ones playing and the adults talking. I grab Roxas's hand and hold it. I find my Mom sitting on the couch drinking wine. She's sitting with Aunt Jessica and Uncle James. They're laughing about something. "Hey Mom I'm back." I interject.

"Glad you made it back. Oh hello Roxas. Merry Christmas." Mom said with a smile, her cheeks a bit red. Makes me wonder how much wine she had when I left.

"Merry Christmas to you too Helen. Happy to be here." I can feel Roxas's hand tighten on mine. It's then I see Aunt Jessica and her husband Uncle James staring at him. I watch as their eyes look down at where our hands are at.

"You're both boys...?" Uncle James said. He sounded confused, instead of disgusted. He's a pretty cool guy. He's blonde, tall and works hard. He can also be very understanding. As can my Aunt Jessica.

"Yes, this is Roxas. My boyfriend." I said proudly. I see Roxas get all bashful.

I hear my Aunt Jessica gasp. "He's so...handsome...and cute too." _Don't know if that's her or the wine talking. _"Nice to meet you Roxas. I'm Jessica. And this is my husband James."

"Thanks... Nice meeting you too." Roxas's blush deepens. It's so adorable. After that, I tell them we'd chat later and go into the kitchen in search of food. Roxas follows close behind me, still holding my hand tightly.

While him and I munched on cookies in the kitchen, I feel something tug my sweater. I see Pepsi, she is smiling. "Hi again Axel."

"Hello again Pepsi," I said to her. Roxas looks at her then back at me. I turn to Roxas, "yes Roxas that is her real name." He raises an eyebrow and appears skeptical. "I'm serious. She has a sister named Cola too. My Aunt Jessica is weird."

"Yep, true true! That's my name Roxy." _Roxy?_ She sounded so hyper. My Mom must have stuffed her full of sweets. Oh boy, she's hyper enough without sugar. "You better be good to Axel. Or I'ma come beat you up." I couldn't help but laugh snicker. It's just too freaking cute and hilarious!

Roxas laughs too. "Oh I am so scared now. I'll be sure to be good to him then." He then winks at me. I just bust out laughing.

"You better." Pepsi wags her finger at him. She then starts walking out of the kitchen. Roxas and I are soon to follow only to be stopped. Pepsi points up, I look, and son of a bitch... Him and I are caught under the mistletoe. _She planned this...somehow. _Pepsi now has this grin plastered on her face. Roxas appears puzzled.

That is until he looks up and his face glows red. "Uh... Oh boy.." It's then I pull him against me. My arms warp around his slender waist. "Axel... what are you doing...? Your family is right there..."

"So? Just shut up and kiss me." I demanded. He turns his head away. This would be the first time we kissed in front of people. I could see why he'd be so nervous.

"Yeah, give him a kiss Roxy." Pepsi urged him to do. I'm so glad Aunt Jessica and Uncle James taught her there's more than one kind of...love out there. Is it love between Roxas and I? My heart races at the thought of that.

"It'll be ok." I reassure him. He looks up at me with soft eyes. Roxas leans up on his toes and plans a light kiss. I return his kiss.

While in said kiss I hear about half the adults say "Aw, how sweet." Roxas pulls away and smiles like an idiot.

"Told you baby. Now let's open gifts." I said with excitement. I'm eager to give my gifts and receive some.

* * *

_**9:30pm**_

I got a lot of neat things from the family. More books, a couple games, and some gift cards to various places. So awesome. As for Roxas, Mom got him a gift card for Barns N' Noble and some headphones. I have yet to give Roxas his gift from me. And I've yet to see what he has for me.

Him and I are now sitting in my room. Half of the family left so him and I decide to relax in my room for a bit. We sat on the bed, I then reach under the bed and pull out what I had bought him. It isn't much, but it's the thought that counts. Roxas then hands me mine. "You first." I told him.

"Ok" Roxas tears open my rather small sized gift. It's a watch. It's digital and in his favorite color. "Aw, Axel. Thank you. I love it." Roxas hugs me then pulls back. "Your turn..." I look at the gift and start to open it up. "Hope you like it..." He said shyly.

"I'm sure I will." I open the rest of it, and it's a shirt. However as I unfold it something falls out of it. Another present, only I can kind of tell what it is. It's either a movie or game. The shirt had the band Skillet on it. Been meaning to get one with them on it. I set the shirt down and open the smaller gift and, oh my god. He got me The Last of Us. I have been wanting this game for a long time. But I never told Roxas that.. _How did he...Xigbar, you're awesome!_ "You're the best. Thank you so much."

"Merry Christmas Axel." Roxas said with a bashful smile.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Roxas." After that I just kiss him, only this time with some passion. The two of us ended up kissing like this for a while. That is until I have to take him home... Ah well, I'll see him New Years Eve anyway.

I drove Roxas home at about ten. His family had all left, I walk him up to the door. Stealing one last kiss before he went inside. My heart fluttered, and I had this fuzzy feeling inside me too. Could be all the hot chocolate I drank, or could it be that I'm in love.

I take the truck home and stay up late playing my new game. It was hard at first, but I managed... somewhat.

**Chapter 08: END**


	9. An Odd Start to the New Year

**A/N:**

**Hello my fellow followers/fans. How have you all been? I've been relativity good. Been getting some projects done, alongside these chapters. Now this chapter is kind of silly, I love it though. The story will begin to pick up after this chapter I assure you. Glad you've all stuck around for these updates. **

**Thanks again for the favs, follows and reviews! As always, they're appreciated! **

* * *

**Chapter 09:**

**An Odd Start to the New Year**

The New Years party is just another day away. I'm both hyped and nervous. As I've said before, I don't do well at parties. However, I'll have the one thing I didn't before: Roxas. He's more eager than I am about this. Though he has yet to ask his parents whether or not he can spend the night. They don't seem _too_ bothered by Roxas spending a lot of time with me. Though, I'm curious to find out if they know if him and I are a couple.

I'm sitting in my room playing some more of The Last of Us. It's then I get a text from someone. My phone is on the nightstand and I can't grab it. I'm in the middle of fighting off Infected and a fucking Bloater. If you've played this game.. You'd know how annoying those things can be. When I (finally) kill off that giant mass of fungus, I pause the game. I turn my head and focus my mind. I use my power to make my phone come to me. I hold out my hand and let the phone drop into it. I open up my messages to see I got a text from Roxas.

Roxas: Hey Axel. What's up? :)

I smile and happily reply:

Me: Nothing very interesting. Just playing some more of that game you got me. I absolutely love it! Thanks again for it.

Doesn't take him long before he replies:

Roxas: You're welcome. ;) Anyway, I wanted to tell you my Mom &amp; Dad said I could spend New Years with you. However, they're wondering why I haven't asked about seeing my other friends...

_Oh boy... _I think of what to say back to him. Took me a few minutes, but I came up with something.

Me: Oh ok. Do they know about us being a couple yet?

I thought to ask him, like I said, I'm curious about it. Another message buzzes in:

Roxas: I don't think so... I'm not sure. Even so, I'm nervous as all hell to tell them.

Now, _that_ I can understand, not an easy thing to tell your parents. My Mom's cool with my no preference thing, (or bisexuality. Whatever you want to call it.) Even though it's said males can't be that way. Yeah, sorry to say I have proven that _very _wrong. I then reply to Roxas:

Me: I don't blame you. But we can't keep our relationship from them forever. When the time comes, I'll be there for you.

It's true, I care about him so much. Though we haven't been together that long. I've gotten closer to him than his own friends. Again I comes that fuzzy feeling, then my phone buzzes again:

Roxas: I know you will. Anyway, I'll let you get back to beating up monsters. Just wanted to let you know about New Years. :) Can't wait!

I give my last reply to him:

Me: Alright, see you tomorrow baby. ;)

I put my phone on the charger and go back to playing my game. But as I'm playing, I have this unsettling feeling. Like something will go wrong.

At around five pm, I decide to take a break from my game and eat. I save the game and head into the kitchen going for the fridge. I searched but nothing looks good. I then go for the cabinets, also nothing good. "Where did all the food go?" I muttered to myself.

"It's gone. You and your brother inhaled it all." I heard Mom say. It amazes me how she can hear my muttering from another room. Yet when I'd yell WHAT five times, she doesn't seem to hear it. It'll never make any sense to me as to how moms work. "Which means, shopping time." I groan. "Oh quit huffing, you don't have to go with me. Just write down the snacks you want and I'll get them tomorrow after work." I feel her poke my side, causing a small laugh to come out. My face flushes as I go into the living room.

My stomach growls and it's not quiet. I haven't eaten since this morning. It's then I think to go to the bakery and pick up some sweets. "Mom would it be ok for me to go to the bakery?" I asked as she walked passed me, carrying a cup of tea.

"You're going to have doughnuts for dinner?" She looks at me strange then sat on the couch. I smile wide, and she sighs. "Fine, get fat then." Mom then sips her tea and turned on the TV. After gaining Mom's permission, I grab my keys and head out to the truck. I start it up and flip on the radio. Being mindful of the snow and ice as I drive.

I pull in to the bakery and go inside, behind the counter stands Selena. She looks so bored, I step forward. "Afternoon Selena." I said with a smile. She looks up and smirks. _Selena has been doing that more recently. Wonder why. _

"Afternoon Axel. The usual order?" Selena leans over the counter. I nod, "alright I'll get it in a second. I want to know something. You haven't been flirty lately. Not that it bothers me. I'm just wondering." Selena said, she then she makes a cute pouting face.

"Well, I'm seeing someone that's why. Being respectful of their trust in me." I told her. She comes around from the counter and she approaches me. She is standing _very _close, and for some reason, I feel very uncomfortable. "You're a bit close..." She doesn't move, I step back.

"Never took you for a sweet guy. You've always struck me as a trouble maker who doesn't care who's heart he breaks. That's why I didn't want to waste my time on you. But hearing my boss rave about how nice you are, how you've been helping Roxas. I've had a change of heart." Selena bats her eyelashes. She puts her arms behind her back and pushes out her chest. My face heats up and I turn my head away.

"Uhm what are you trying to say Selena?" I asked while pretending to be oblivious. I feel her hand on my face and she turns my head. Stroking my cheek with her thumb.

"I'm saying I like you now." Yet again, someone I liked confesses to me. Even though I believed they didn't. I'm by all means confused. For almost a year I've tried to win this woman over, but she'd reject me each time. Basically telling me she isn't interested, but it didn't stop me from trying. But I'm over it now, I have Roxas. "Now that I know you're not what I thought you were." She bites her lower lip.

I gently move her hand away. "Thanks, but no. I just said I'm seeing someone. I'm not the type of man that cheats on his significant other." I'm being very honest here.

"Not like you're married to this girl you're seeing. Come on now. I know you still have a thing for me." Selena starts swaying her hips, she tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. Something I had waited for but never got, until now. _Where was this back when I was single? People these days. _

I look at her sternly, "don't flatter yourself. The _thing _I had for you is gone. I wasn't going to wait forever. Now can I have what I came in here for?" I told her, I wanted this conversation to end. Didn't want things escalating.

"You flirt with me for months, and now that some chick has you by the mouth you don't want me anymore..." She sounds so jealous, but that's not my problem. She should've said something sooner. "What's up with that?" Seems she isn't going to let this go.

I sigh, "do I have to repeat myself Selena?" She steps closer to me, close enough to where she's pushed against me. I feel my face flush. "You're invading my personal space...Could you back up?" I asked of her. However, she doesn't move.

"You can't deny it." She said in a hushed tone. And without warning, she kisses me. My eyes wide, my heart pounding like a jackhammer. I'm in shock for a moment, then reality hits me like a wrecking ball. I push her back and leave without a word or my sweet treats. I leave the parking lot in my truck and park down the street. I slam my head on the steering wheel, trying to pretend what happened didn't.

"Guess I won't be having afternoon jelly doughnuts for a while...fucking a..." I angrily muttered to myself. I turn on the radio and go somewhere else to find myself some food. I manage to find a McDonald's not too far away from where I am. Once I get my meal I sit in the truck and have the radio on.

After a while of sitting there, it gets dark outside. My phone goes off and it's Mom. I answer, "hello Mom." I turn down the radio so that I can hear her.

"Axel, is everything ok? I was worried. You've been gone a while." I could hear the worry in her voice. Not that she needs to be worried. I'm pretty responsible for my age. Then again she is Mom.

"Everything is all right Mom. The bakery had closed early so I went and found somewhere else to eat." I lied. Nothing is alright. Selena forced a kiss on me, and I'm worried she'll say something to Annette. Then Annette will probably talk, and Roxas could over hear... Then my relationship as I know it, will plummet. Better tell Roxas before that happens.

"Ok sweetie, get home soon. It's supposed to snow in a little bit." I could hear her fiddling with something, sounded like paper. "Love you, drive safe."

"Love you too Mom." I end the conversation there and start the truck back up. I start driving home, then the snow starts to fall...perfect, I flip on my windshield wipers. While still driving, my mind goes back to Selena's actions, and how I'm going to explain it to Roxas.

When I got home I try calling Roxas a few times. I got no answer, a part of me grew nervous. I throw myself on my bed and look towards my walled bookshelf. I use my power to pull out a novel I've been really interested in. I believe it to be called Asylum. (Got it for Christmas.) I open the book and start reading, though ever now and then I'd glance at my phone.

For what seemed like hours of waiting. My phone rings and it's Roxas. I kind of don't want to answer in the fear he'd be mad. However, I had to explain it...some how... I answered the call. "Hey Roxas...What's up?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"Just returning your several calls. I was taking care of some last minute chores, then had to shower...So what's going on with you?" He asked nicely. It seems he doesn't know about what happened at the bakery yet.

"Well, something happened while I was at your Mom's bakery a while ago." I swallowed hard, then drew in a deep breath. But I'm a bit scared to speak again.

"You sound nervous. What's the matter baby?" He sounded concerned, I take in another deep breath and think of what to say. After a minute I explained everything to him. He isn't mad at me, which is a relief. Though now, I think he'll go charging down there to bitch slap Selena.

"Now don't go hurting her Roxas." I teased. I hear him laugh a little, I laugh with him.

"I won't sheesh. Nothing _too _serious happened." He chuckled. "I know you can't help the fact that you're flaming hot. Even with that said, she'd better keep her hands off you. _You're mine_." Roxas told me in a flirty voice.

"Oh really now?" I flirted back. "You own me all of a sudden?"

"Yes, yes I do." Roxas teased. Him and I talk for a good hour or so after that. Talking about what we'd do to pass the time before tomorrows party. While making these plans, something came to mind: Mom. How would we sneak out without her knowing? I've done it before, but she stays up on New Years... I hope luck will be on my side.

* * *

Roxas came over around three. Him and I played video-games, read books and made-out until dinner time. All activates were very fun.

We sat at the dinner table and Mom looks a bit aggravated. Rodrick just reading the paper, my brother gone for the night. Mom sets dinner on the table and keeps looking at the clock. "Mom, what's up? Where's your happy spirit?" I asked her. She'd usually have wine and be full of cheer on New Years.

Mom sits down next to me and sighs. "Up my ass at this point... The hospital called me today. They said I'm needed at five am. _They're short on nurses._" She said with bitterness. I kind of feel bad, but this is good news to me. Sneaking out will be easier, she'll be in a dead sleep at ten. Same for Rodrick. He's not too big on New Years, not that I care anyway...

"That really sucks Helen." Roxas said with sympathy. However, I know he's just as happy as I am about this sort of luck.

"Yeah Mom." I tried to say sincerely. Though Mom isn't buying it. Not one bit.

Mom narrows her eyes... _Uh oh._ "Ok what are you two up to? Better not be any wild parties." It's then I see Rodrick set down his newspaper. He glares at me for some unknown reason. I glare back. "Axel Rosé answer me." Mom demanded.

"No parties Mom I swear." I lied, I really want to go without any suspicions.

"If I find out there's some kind of party and that you're there. You will be grounded for the rest of the vacation." That's no threat, that's a promise. But I know she won't find out. I don't plan on drinking or doing anything else stupid. Though I can't say for what Roxas will do.

"No worries Helen, we'll be here all night." Roxas said, then he throws in those puppy eyes. I am so jealous of how he can do that, and get away with it!

"Fine." Mom ends the discussion there and we all enjoy dinner. Well kind of. Rodrick starts an argument with me. Accusing me of lying and what not. It's really annoying. I focus my mind on his dish and flick the air, thus making the dish fly off the table.. Rodrick swore and Roxas almost busts out laughing. Now I can actually enjoy my dinner.

After helping Mom with the dishes. Roxas and I head up to my room. "This is perfect. I'm so excited. We'll be able to get out without a problem." He said with a little too much excitement. I shoot him a look. "What?"

"Could you say it any louder?" I said with a tone. Roxas grins like a fool then looks away innocently. "What am I going to do with you?" I laugh.

"Hold me, kiss me and stay beside me." Roxas said in a tender voice. It's then he leans on my shoulder. I put my arm around his waist, keeping him close.

"I can do that." I told him. I then give him a sweet kiss. He happily returns it.

* * *

_**10:30pm**_

Mom and Rodrick are now in a dead sleep. To be safe I check the hallway. It's pitch black and I hear snoring. We're in the clear. "Ok, are you ready?" I asked Roxas after closing the door. It's then I hear my window opening. I look to see him waiting beside the window. "I'll take that as a yes."

I climb out the window first, landing on the ground. I hold my arms out so that I could help Roxas down. He comes out reaching for me. "Don't let me fall." He told me. I give him a reassuring smile. I motion my hands for him to just drop into my arms. And he did just that. "Whoa. That was fun." He giggled. "What next?"

"We go to my truck and go to the party. No worries, the engine won't wake them." I explained, Roxas nods as we make our way to the fence. I hop over it, as does Roxas. We then get to the truck and I get it to start. I take another look inside the house, being sure no lights turn on...Nothing, all is dark and quiet. I pull out of the drive-way and head over to where the party is. Oh boy, this should be exciting.

I pull up to where Demyx said the party is. It's at Xigbar's Uncle's house. I had a hell of a time finding a parking space. There are so many cars lined up near the house. I did manage to find one a ways down the street. Roxas and I had to walk a bit to get to the house. He starts shivering for tonight is freezing.. "Brr Axel. It's so damn cold." Roxas stated the obvious.

I threw my arm around his waist and keep him close. "Better? Now lets go." I told him. He throws his arm around me and the two of us make our way to the pouch. The house is of average size with a large window in the front. But you can't see inside. The front door is glass and you can hear the music from within once close enough.

I knock the door hard, awaiting for someone to answer. Roxas clings to me once more. After a minute or so Xigbar comes to the door. "Hey, love birds. Glad you could come join us_._" He said with a smirk. I roll my eyes and Roxas lets go of me. Xigbar steps aside as Roxas and I enter the house. I hear the door close behind us. "Put your coats in the back room. Then have a drink if you want."

"Thank you Xigbar." I told him. He walks passed us. Roxas and I walk into the living room. There are a ton of dancing bodies. Some holding those red cups. I can't find Demyx in the crowd though. As we venture further, there's a black banner with golden letters spelling, Happy New Year. Under that, is a table and two coolers: one red, the other white. All the right things for a party, booze and snacks. None of which I will be touching, well maybe the snacks.

After Roxas and I place our coats in the back. Him and I return to the living room. My stomach fills with butterflies. I feel Roxas tug on my sleeve, he looks concerned. I gave him a smile. It's then he pulls me over to the table. He bends down and reaches in the red cooler and pulls out a beer. I'm quite surprised. "Want one?" He asked.

"No thanks. I don't drink...I also have to drive." I explained. Roxas closes the cooler and cracks open the can. He takes a long drink. No way I'm kissing him anymore tonight. His mouth will taste like alcohol. Yuck.

"What's that look for?" Roxas laughed. I point to the beer he's holding and raise and eyebrow. "Oh, yeah. I like a beer when I'm at parties."

"I can see that. But you're an athlete. Shouldn't you drink something more healthy?" I teased him. He sticks out his tongue and drinks the rest of the beer.

"Who are you, my mother?" He then goes for another one. I hope he doesn't plan on getting drunk. I don't need him throwing up all over in my truck. Anyway, he sucks down the second drink. Tossing the cans in a bin near the table. "Dance with me baby." Again butterflies fill my gut. I shake my head. "Come on. Please? We won't see these people again." Roxas then does that damned puppy pout. I blush and turn my head away.

"Fine," I grumbled. Roxas grabs my hand and pulls me into the mass of dancing bodies. He entwines his fingers with mine. The two of us dance together to the beat of the music. Roxas seems to be having fun, and to my surprise, I am too. This isn't so bad.

After a few songs, I remove myself from the dance floor. I'm out of breath, then I start coughing a few seconds later. Which puts me in need of a regular drink. That is if there are any. I go for the red cooler, nothing but beer. It's then I see an arm reach passed me and grab a beer. It's Roxas's, I just laugh and go for the white cooler. Low and behold there's Coke in there. I grab one and find a seat. Just as I got comfy, Roxas seats himself on my lap. His arms snake around my neck. "Having fun Axel?"

I put my arm around his waist. "Yes I am actually." He then tries for a kiss I deny it. I put my hand over his mouth. He looks puzzled. "Your breath stinks like alcohol." I told him, he puffs out his lips and he forms a pout. Which is absolutely adorable.

"Meanie." Roxas pokes my nose, then sucks down his drink. I wonder how many more he'll have. It starts to worry me. His mother would kill me if I send him home with a hangover. "I think I'll have another. These beers are really good."

"Roxas be careful please." I told him, he rolls his eyes and runs over to get yet another drink. I put a palm to my face and shake my head. _I may have to walk him out tonight. Just great._

* * *

It's ten minutes away from midnight, and Roxas has had a few too many drinks. He's slurring a lot, clinging to me and trying to kiss me. I had to keep pushing him back. Xigbar and Demyx found this to be so funny! Ass holes, they're not the ones that have to drive with him. I drag the stumbling Roxas over to the couch. "Stay here."

He starts swaying side to side. "_Ok Axel... I'll stay here..._" He slurred. Again I face-palm and shake my head. I look behind me and my friends have stopped laughing. However, their teasing won't go unpunished. I make my way to the stereo. In the dock station sat Demyx's i-Pod. A grin creeps its way across my lips. I snoop though Demyx's music and find an artist I know Xigbar hated. And that is Nickelback. I personally don't find anything wrong with them. They're alright, but not my most favorite of bands.

Anyway, I pick a Nickelback song at random and it blows through the speakers. No one stops dancing. They're probably all too wasted to care. I hurry away to avoid being caught. I go to find Roxas, he's still sitting there. But some other guy is near him. For some reason I'm a tad jealous, because I see the guy's hand go for Roxas. I move closer, I see Roxas move the guy's hand away and shake his head. I breathe a sigh of relief. I sat next to Roxas and yank him close to me. Death glaring at the other guy. He gets up and halls ass. My_ scary_ appearance came in handy this time.

Roxas leans into me, and holds my hand. Then as expected, I see Xigbar stampede through the crowd. I keep a straight face. "Who the fuck put on Nickelback!?" Xigbar angrily asked. I watch as he fiddles with the i-Pod. He changes the song to something more dance worthy. He then walks away to dance with some random woman.

I faintly hear Roxas laugh. "_Axel...did...you do...that? You're,...baaad...!_" He said that a bit loud. I put a hand over his mouth. He grabs my wrist and hold it.

"Shhh," I told him, he then decides to stick my finger in his mouth. My face heats up fast. "What are you doing?!" My heart beat quickened, I pull my hand away. "No, no. None of that mister." I see that he's laughing. After that he staggers over to the table. I follow him, he reaches for the cooler...almost falling over in the process. I grab him and pull him back. "You've had enough." He crosses arms and pouts like a child. I sigh and just hold him close.

A bit later Demyx turns off the music and flicks on the TV. On said TV is the annual New Years Celebration they do in New York. You know when that big ball drops and it becomes the new year? "Ok everyone, get ready!" He sounded a bit drunk, but not too bad. At least he could walk two feet without stumbling. Unlike most of the party goers here. The counter on the TV starts and everyone starts counting back from ten. Even Roxas and I.

After the countdown is done. Couple's start to kiss. It's then Roxas kisses me. I allow this one, and as predicted, it tasted bad. I then hear a clicking sound. I look to see Demyx holding a camera. "Aww, how sweet." He teased. I try grabbing the camera, but I can't get it from him. "Axel come on. It was a cute picture. Look." He shows me the picture. It's indeed cute. I feel a blush coming on. "I'll send this to you later ok?" I nod and Demyx leaves me be. The TV goes off and the music is back on.

I then feel someone grope me. I swing around and find Roxas looking away innocently. I shoot him a glare. "Really?" He smiles ear to ear. _He is a total pervert when he's drunk. Better make a note of this. _I grab him by the arms and move him away from the dancers. "Do NOT move." I told him, he nods. I make my way over to the table to get another Coke.

As I turn around I see that Roxas isn't where I left him. Panic struck me for a moment. That is until I spot him dancing...or trying to. I watch as he bumps into Demyx and they fall. Breaking a coffee table. My eyes go wide. I set the unopened can down and run over to them. I help Roxas and Demyx to their feet. "You two ok?" I asked in a worried voice.

Before I could get an answer, someone shoves me away. It's an angry Xigbar. "You bring him here and he breaks my Uncle's shit! Great!" I pull Roxas against me. Xigbar is being a tad harsh, it's not like Roxas did this on purpose.

As I'm about to respond, Demyx stands in front of us. "It was my fault Xig, I bumped him and we fell. I'll pay for the table. Lighten up." He explained. It was a lie, Roxas was the the one that knocked him. However, Demyx is taking the fall. I feel bad.

"You better." Xigbar got in his face. Then walked away steamed. It's then Demyx flips him off, I do too.

Demyx turns around and faces Roxas and I."Jerk. It's a wild party for god sake. Something was bound to get broken eventually."

"You did not have to take the blame." I told him. He put his hand on my shoulder and half smiled.

"That's what friends do. Besides the kid is drunk and accidents happen. Don't worry about it." He reassures me. "But I think you should get him out of here... Before something else happens." I'm thinking the same thing. .

After saying our goodbyes and get out coats, I escort Roxas to the truck. I had to help him get in and even buckle his seatbelt. I get in my side and drive home...On the way home, Roxas kept reaching in my lap. I had to smack his hand away several times. "Hands to yourself Roxas." I told him firmly. He whines and sulks the rest of the way home. I'm surprised he stayed awake the whole way.

As I pull up to my house, a problem arises. How am I getting him in the house without him waking up Mom and Rodrick? I look to see him trying to undo his seat-belt. It's a pitiful sight. I leave him in the seat, making my way to his side. I help him out and lock the truck. I open the fence, pulling him along.

Once the gate is closed. I look up at my window. No way he could through there quietly. But it's the only option. If I open any doors the alarm will go off, thus busting us. I sigh and look in his direction. "Wait here ok?" Roxas nods then starts to sway. I climb in through the window, I reach my arms down. I could just about grab his arms. However, he is not making this easy for me. He keeps moving them around. I lean further out the window and finally getting a hold of him. He grips my arms, but weakly... I start to pull him up and goddamn he's heavier than he looks. As I'm pulling him, could feel the windowsill pushing into me. Which hurt. "Ok...new plan..ow..." I let him go and he lands fine.

After sighing, I then think to use my powers. Lifting him with that may strain me some...(yet I've managed to make a fridge fall over once before.) I look down at him, he stares at me. I reach out, I focus my mind and begin lifting him. I make a pulling motion to make him come forward. I grab him and quickly pull him in. I shut the window. "That was close." I take off my coat and hang it up on the door. I turn to see Roxas standing by my bed, just staring off into space. "Hey numb nuts, hand me your coat." I asked of him. He ignores me and starts his swaying again. I go over to him and take his jacket.

As I go to place it, I drop it as Roxas pulls me back. Next he throws me onto the bed. If he was sober, I'd find this very hot. I try to sit up, only to be pushed back down. It's then I feel him unbutton my jeans. My eyes go wide. I immediately sit up, "Roxas no. Not while you're drunk." He tries to shove me, but I don't let him this time. "What's gotten into you?"

Roxas looks up at me. "_I...want to make you...feel good..._" His speech still a bit slurred, but it wasn't as bad as it was at the party.

"No, not like this." I hold his face, kissing his forehead. He makes a small sound.

"_Why not? Not...like I'd remember..._" Roxas yanks himself away from me. He crosses his arms and looks upset.

I take in a deep breath and thought to answer him honestly. "Well, because I'm not the type of person who takes advantage of someone... ah..!" He hugs me...and we fall back on the bed. It's then I hear some snoring.. Roxas has passed out on me. "Oh come on..." I muttered to myself. I see that he looks oh so comfy. However, I can't stay in this position. I move him off of me, laying him on side...just in case he gets nauseous. I then flip on my light real quick so that I could get changed. _Note to self: Don't let Roxas have more than a few beers. _

After getting changed, I pull off Roxas's shoes and set them down. I shut my light off and get comfy under the covers. I hold my little blonde eventually falling asleep. This was one crazy start to the new year.

The following afternoon I allow Roxas to sleep in. I'm sitting in the kitchen alone. With some home brewed coffee, a bagel and a novel. While reading, I hear the bathroom door open then close. "Better make him some black coffee..." I set my book down and make him some. Also being mindful to grab him a couple Excedrin too. Bet he's got one hell of a hangover.

Once the coffee is done. I hear Roxas go back into my room. I make my way there and find him buried in my blankets. A pillow over his head, he made a groaning noise. Poor guy.. "Afternoon babe." I said softly. I see him curl up a little. "Have a bit too much last night there party animal?" I joked, he flips me off. I laugh and he throws the pillow. I stop it mid-air with my power, then throwing the pillow off to the side.

Roxas sits up and holds his head. "I have a huge migraine...Ow.." He whined. I hold out the coffee and pills. "Aw, you made me...coffee?" He takes it and looks inside the cup. "It's black...?" He appears puzzled, and raises and eyebrow.

I smile at him, then sit near him. "They say black coffee helps with hangovers. The pills should also help. Along with a nap." Instead of drinking the coffee he just stares into it. "Just drink it. I'll hold your nose for you." I teased. He doesn't find it funny.

Roxas sighs and sucks it down with the meds. He makes a funny face afterwords. I can't help but laugh. He shoots me a glare. After that he set the cup on the nightstand then clings to me. "So...what happened last night? I only remember half of it." _Oh boy, should I tell him he groped me repeatedly? _

I then explain all that accrued last night. He put his hands to his face and lays back in the bed. I try to touch him, but he turns away. "Hey now. It's all right." I reassured him. However, he doesn't seem to believe me. Then a laugh comes out of him.

"Had no idea that I was such a pervert when I'm drunk. I'm so sorry Axel." Roxas said in a guilty voice. I pull him close to me and hold him. He rests his head on my chest and lays comfortably.

"I told you it's ok. I stopped you before anything too serious happened." I said softly, he snuggles me. This is so adorable, I can't get over his cuteness.

"If...you...say so," Roxas yawed. "I'm gonna take that nap now..." Then within minutes he fell back to sleep. Yet again he passed out on me. I look to my walled bookshelf and focus my mind. I pull a book off the shelf and hold out my hand. The book lands and I open it to where I had left off. Not once while I was reading did Roxas let go of me.

* * *

Later that afternoon, I took him home. His mother asked for his return. Him and I sit in the truck for a moment. He didn't seem to want to get out. I look at him strangely, wondering what's on his mind. "Everything ok babe?"

He sighs, "lets talk...about us.." I don't like the sound of that. My stomach yet again fills itself with butterflies. _What did I do? Or didn't I do?_ I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Axel, relax. It's not what you think." It's the way he said it that made me worry. I'm really enjoying him being with me. Especially in this romantic fashion.

I breathe a sigh if relief. "Phew, well what's up?"

"It's about telling my parents. About you and I being...a couple. I want to tell them..but I don't know how...I'm so afraid they'll hate me.." Roxas explained, but in a way that sounded sad. He sinks into his seat and hugs himself.

"I doubt they'll hate you. We don't have to say anything to anyone right now. We'll do it when you feel ready...Ok?" I reach over to him and hold his hand. Letting him know that I'm here for him. He smiles, then pulls me into a loving kiss. My heart flutters and yet again comes that weird fuzzy feeling... Couldn't be anything else other than the fact that I'm in love.

I walk him to the door moments later and he goes inside.. Normally I'd head to the bakery to get some treats...But I don't feel comfortable going back there. As I'm getting ready to leave, my phone rings, it's a number I don't recognize. I thought to answer it and find out who it is. When I pick up, it's Ginorah. "Hello there Axel, how was your holiday?" She asked in a pleasant voice.

"It was good. What about yours?"

"The same. Anyway, I called to let you know I can meet with you some time in early March. Which saddens me. I really was hoping to see you after the holidays. But life has a way of getting in the middle of things. As does my job. I promise that this is no excuse." She spoke sincerely. I believe her, sometimes my Mom's work got in the way of family time. Which annoys the hell out of her every now and again.

"Alright sounds fine to me. I'll find a place we can meet and chat...I look forward to meeting you for more than five seconds." I laughed, as did Ginorah.

"Sounds like a plan..Also this number I called with is my cell phone. Anyway, I'll let you go. Just call or text me where you'd like to meet and I'll be sure to be there."

I smile and respond with, "ok bye, see you then." After that she said her goodbye and we hang up. I then begin driving home. On the way I think of a place her and I could meet. Again I'd have to hide this from my Mom. She'd have a cow if I told her.

I return home and Mom is taking a nap on the couch. With a magazine over her face. My brother has yet to return home and Rodrick is nowhere in sight. I take off my boots and hang up my coat. Then quietly head upstairs and play more Last of Us. This is how I spent the rest of my vacation, playing games and reading. My life is really not that interesting. However, I have a feeling that things are going to spice up.

**Chapter 09: END**


	10. Life's Little Surprises

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone, how's it going? Been busting my butt writing these because now I have two stories to complete for you guys. I'm happy to write these out, fan-fiction is serious business to me. As is my school work, and art projects. I hope you're all enjoying this story so far. Also on another note: The sequel to my other story(←M.N.V.) is out! That took a while to get ready, I wanted it to be perfect for those who were waiting on it. ^_^**

**Anyway, thanks for the Favs, Follows, and Reviews. They're always appreciated! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Life's "Little" Surprises**

I sit here in the school cafeteria, alone at my table. I look out the window and there isn't anymore snow. Just people, sunshine, green grass and blooming plants. Spring is nice, aside from the allergies that come with it. I tear my attention away from outside and turn to look at Roxas's table. He's laughing and goofing around with his friends. I can't help but smile. Next he gets up and leaves the cafeteria. I pull out my phone real quick and pull up Ginorah's number. Over the past couple months I've been going over where her and I should meet. I decided that it'd be at the local diner. Their food is decent and so is the coffee. I finish typing the text and send it out. She may not answer it right away, but at least she'll get it.

Me: Hey, it's Axel. Just wanted to let you know that I decided on a place of meeting. It's called Starville Diner. This town has weird names for things...

I don't expect a response for a while. However, my phone buzzes. I look to see that she has replied to my message.

Ginorah: I remember eating there once before. But it was a long time ago. Just send me the address and I'll meet you there on Friday around 5.

I smile, then a wave of nervousness flows over me. This would be the meeting of my birth mother. I have a few questions but I have no idea how to ask them. I take in a calming breath and reply to her:

Me: Ok I'll google it and message it to you after school. Looking forward to seeing you. Bye for now.

I tuck my phone away, as I look up I see someone I really don't want to. It's Naminé, she has fire in her eyes. I think it may have something to do with Roxas. After all, she blames me for why he hates her. Which was in no way my fault! "Tell me something, how did you do it? Threaten him, pay him?" She asked in a demanding tone. I raise an eyebrow, wondering what the hell her problem is.

" 'Scuse me? How did I do what, to whom?" I asked in an agitated voice.

"How did you make Roxas like you? Then make him turn on me..." _Called it!_ She crossed her arms and stares me down. I'm unfazed, I roll my eyes and pull out a book. I start reading it, in the hopes she would leave me alone. However, that isn't case... She smacks the novel out of my hand, making it fall on the floor. _Why can't people understand: when I have a book out, it means, LEAVE ME ALONE! _"Now you'll pay attention, won't you?"

I pick up my novel and set it on the table. "Bitch, what is your problem? I didn't do anything to Roxas. If I remember correctly, _you're_ the one that dumped him over text. Calling him names, then you had the nerve to text him the next day, begging him to take you back. You treated him like a toy, and took advantage of his kindness. I don't blame him for hating you. It's your own fault." I tell her like it is. And apparently she doesn't like that. Aw poor baby.

Naminé clenches her fists, she got in my face. "My _problem_ is that you stole him from me, you misfitted freak! It's _your_ _fault, _not mine." Some of those words I am used to hearing, they tug at my heart in a rough way. I don't let it show though. "Ever since he's hung out with you he's become a different person. So, how about you do us all a favor and leave? Maybe after that, he'll come back to me." She was sounding so high and mighty, much like _some others_ I knew, and it's pissing me off!

My power grew within, I'm dying to use it to push her away. But I decide against it. I get up from my seat and go up to her, she cowers back. "How about you go fuck yourself? Now I _really_ see why he can't stand you. Why he cried over you, I'll never understand." I shove passed her and go up to the school roof where I read in solitude. Not before grabbing my pack of cigarettes and my metal lighter of course.

While sitting up here, I smoke a couple of cigarettes as I'm reading. It calms me down a little. Just being near that girl gets my blood boiling. Blaming me for the crap she started. Her and Seifer would make the perfect couple!

I take in another drag and bookmark my page. I stand up and stare out into the school's courtyard. People are chatting with one another. All the tables full, it's so hard to get a seat out there by yourself. Whether it's under one of the few trees or out in the sun. I hardly sat out there for that reason alone.

As I continue to look out from the roof, there's a pair of arms that wrap around me from behind. I smirk because I know who it is, it's Roxas. I feel him holding me tighter, as if to comfort me. "You going to be alright, Axel?" I hear him ask in a soft voice. I take in my last drag then throw the cigarette butt down. Then stepping on it to vent out some more frustration.

"Yeah, I'll be fine babe. There's no need to worry." I reassured him. He lets me go after that. I then turn to face him, there's concern in his pretty eyes.

"If you say so. Anyway, I heard Naminé got in your face, then you took off. What did she say to you?" The look of concern fades and in comes a new look. The look of agitation. I take in a deep breath an explain what went down. He isn't happy about it. Wonder if her attempt to hurt my feeling was a way to get back at Roxas. Who can really say?

"She just can't get it though her thick skull. Can't say I'm surprised..." Roxas sighs then sits down. I pull some cinnamon gum from my hoodie pocket and chew it. Just in case we kiss, wouldn't want him tasting ashtray. After that I sit by him, he leans on me, resting his head on my shoulder. "Though one part about that is funny. She thinks you stole me from her." He giggles, then wraps his hand around mine, I hold it tight. My heart rate goes up.

I crack a smile and chuckle. "You're right that is funny. I mean, it's not considered stealing if she dumped you. I was just lucky enough to be there to get you when she did. Nothing makes feel better then knowing that I have you." I stroke his cheek and he blushes. I spit my gum out and stole a small kiss from him. After I move back, he lets go of my hand and stands up. I look at him curiously, he then pulls me up. Next he lightly shoves me into a wall, looking me in the eye. I smirk, "and what has gotten into you?" I asked in a flirty tone.

Roxas bites his lower lip. "You always know what to say to make me crazy." He said in a hushed tone. He then grins, goes up on his toes, then kisses me heavily. He pushes me harder into the wall. I kiss him back the same way. I love it when Roxas gets all frisky like this. After a few minutes I take over and push him into the wall. We continue to kiss passionately, he makes those ever so sweet noises. My hand makes its way under his shirt. His skin is so smooth and warm. What I wouldn't give to go further than this...

I reach for his the lining of his pants and start playing with it. As I go to unbutton his jeans, he lightly pushes me, I stop and he shakes his head. I now feel like a complete pervert. "I'm sorry," was all I could muster. I turn away. _We haven't even exchanged an I love you and here I am trying to get in his pants!_

"Axel... I wouldn't mind that. Especially if it's with you. It's just, I don't want to have sex on a school roof." I hear him say. I turn to him and he's blushing. "Not exactly romantic...or comfortable.." He starts twiddling his thumbs.

"You have a point there...but I'm still sorry that I got carried away. Heat of the moment." That was my lamest excuse...ever. Roxas laughs and just hugs me, I hug him back. _I love you so much. _I wanted to say it so bad, but the words are caught in my throat.

"We should head back. You know before the school calls in our absence?" Roxas said and he's right, the school would tattle on us. Our moms won't be too happy about that. We let go of each other, I grab all my school belongings I'd brought and carry them. Roxas and I head back into the school building, the halls are pretty much empty except for a small group standing by some windows. A very familiar group in fact.

As I'm walking with Roxas to his locker, I'm getting paper balls thrown at me. I look back and see Seifer laughing, "you like that, goth freak?!" I notice Naminé is standing by him, as is Riku. Only Naminé is giving me a menacing look. I'm again aggravated. _I liked it better when they ignored me!_ I roll my eyes and keep walking alongside Roxas. Who looks just as annoyed as I am.

They continue to throw balls of paper at me, and eventually a ruler hit me. That's when I lost my patients. I hand Roxas my things. "I'll be back in a minute." I told him, Roxas glares at the group, then nods. He carries my things and went over to his locker. As for me I walk up to Naminé and her guy pals. "What is the matter with you? Can't you people leave me the hell alone?" I don't get and answer, instead I get a shove from Seifer and Riku.

"Do I have to repeat myself Axel? You took Roxas from me." Naminé said with a smirk. "Not to mention you've humiliated both my good friends." _Oh trust me, they deserved it!_

"Ok first off lady. You did this to yourself, you had it coming. Second, Riku punched me for no reason and last year Seifer pushed me out of my desk." (Which is how the fight between him and I started back then.) "Just goes to show what a bunch of bullies you three are. Not only to me, but most of the people here at school. " There's anger in my voice. These three have seriously gotten on my last nerve. "Which just makes you all a bunch of jealous cowards."

They get angered by that last bit I said. The boys swing at me, but I dodge no problem. They try again and miss. Naminé just watches, still having that grin on her face. I threw a punch at Seifer then at Riku, hoping that would knock some sense into them. That fails, not surprising. Then I get punched in the face by Riku. I stumble back only to be kicked down by Seifer. I hit the floor, as soon as I try to stand up but Seifer knocks me back down. It's then I see Roxas run up to Seifer and sock him one. Seifer stumbles back a bit. "What is the wrong with you three?!"

"He started it Roxas." I hear Riku say. "Don't get why you hang out with such garbage." He kicks me in the side and it hurt. Roxas goes up to him and pushes him away from me. I manage to stand up, feeling sore all over.

"You call him garbage, yet you're the ones being rotten to him." His words had some bite to them. "I know for a fact he didn't start anything. Axel isn't that kind of person. He'd never hurt anyone unless they gave him a damn good reason." He had fire in his eyes.

I hear Naminé laugh, she steps up to Roxas, "you really believe that Roxas? How sad." Next thing I know Riku knocks Roxas down and he lands on the floor. As I go to help Roxas, Seifer grabs me then slams my face into the wall. My nose starts to bleed as I fall on the floor. Seifer leaves me there. He goes over to Roxas and yanks him up. Then throws a punch. Roxas's lip starts to bleed. "I told you, you'd regret it, didn't I?" I could feel my power desperately trying to break free. This time, I may let it loose.

"Stop this. It's insane." Roxas cried out, only to get punched again and again. He tries to fight back the best he could...Only to fail, it got to be too much for him. He's now laying on the floor. "Please...stop." He begged. And that's when I snap. I stand up, my eyes move towards the windows near them. My power taking over me, my fingers flex and I make the windows explode. Naminé screams along with Riku and Seifer as they all get cut with shards of glass. The noises were enough to make everyone come out from their classes.

I regain complete control over myself and power, but I don't run away. I walk over to Roxas and help him up. He then puts his arm around my neck, my arm goes around Roxas's waist. Seifer then starts spewing accusations. To get Seifer to shut up, I shoot him an intense glare. "Shut your goddamn mouth already. No one gives a fuck." My words are filled with pure anger, making Seifer go silent. I then leave the area with Roxas.

I manage to get Roxas to the bathroom, where he and I clean ourselves up. I look in the mirror and see that my cheek is swollen. My nose hurt too (among everything else,) thankfully, nothing is broken. Roxas is pretty banged up as well. After that, I help him to an empty classroom. I sit him in a chair. I pull out my phone and call my Mom. I explain to her about the attack, and she's furious. I leave out the part about me making the windows explode though."Those little bastards! I am pissed! I'll be there to pick you up right away. Then I'm giving the principal a piece of my mind. Anyway, love you Axel. I'll call Annette and tell her everything." After that Mom hangs up.

I put my phone away and go over to Roxas and sit across from him. He looks at me, "you made the windows explode." His voice was shaky. I notice he has small cuts on his face, I had hurt him. I look away shamefully. _Seems I'm full of shame today._ "Your power is pretty strong..."

"It can be...in times where I get angry beyond breaking point...or terrified. Shit like that happens and people get hurt." I still can't look him in the eye. I feel his hand on my good cheek, he turns my face towards him.

"I can see that...but it doesn't change my thoughts about you." He gives me a little kiss in which I melt into. My face then starts to sting; however, I ignore it for a moment so that I can enjoy his kiss. Roxas pulls back seconds later, then holds my hands. "Just think, now we might get some days off." He said with a a halfhearted laugh.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Maybe. Then again, a few broken windows won't stop Xemnas from keeping the school in session." Even though we could use a few days off with no homework. "He'll probably have tarps taped over the opening and have it fixed over the weekend."

"That's true. But I'm going to take the rest of the week off anyway." Roxas takes in a deep breath then looks down and the floor. "You know...I never imagined that she'd have Riku and Seifer hurt us like this...and you said I shouldn't of worried..." And there it was. My old advice biting me in the ass. Not the first time that's happened, and I'm sure it won't be the last.

"I know I said that." I pause for a second, then continue, "I never expected this to happen. I underestimated her. I won't make that mistake again." I pull him into my arms and hold him. Feeling like a complete idiot. He returns my hug, but it doesn't feel as warm as it should've.

"I can't be mad at you for that." His hug tightens, hurting me a little. "It's not your fault, none of this is." Roxas lets me go and smiles at me. Even after all that, he can still smile. He's tougher than I thought. And that just made me fall even more in love with him.

* * *

After a while, our Moms show up and they raise a whole lot of hell. My Mom even threatens to press charges. Then the parents of the three bullies all start badgering my Mom and Annette. They look them in the eye and told them all to shove it. It's then each parent and teen is called in and spoken to in private with Xemnas. We all explain ourselves. What the outcome of this will be, I have no idea.

Once all is said and done, I stand near Roxas, he grabs my hand. I hold it and give it a squeeze. We look at each other with worried eyes. "It'll be fine baby." I whispered to him. He nods then looks away, letting go of my hand.

Xemnas looks angry, "what you three have done is inexcusable! Attacking two students, then lying about whole incident. Knowing full well it would be caught on camera. To think I was blind to this. I'm so embarrassed. To insure you three won't be causing anymore of this reckless behavior. You're expelled!" I have never heard this man raise his voice. It kind of scared me. I cling to Roxas, who looks at me strange.

Seifer then decides to jump in and get in his last word, "but Axel did start this. He always does. He even made the win-" He gets cut off when Xemnas raises his hand.

He glares at Seifer intensely. "That's enough out of you Seifer. From what Helen has told me. You're the one that torments Axel on a regular basis. In fact, now that I think of it, you must be the real culprit who messed up my car." It's then I wonder what his change of heart is. This guy hates me, right? "Now you and _your friends_ pack your things and get the hell out of my school!" I could see that my Mom had a smirk on her face. Justice had finally turned in my favor. About damn time.

Naminé pulled some fake crying thing, but it doesn't work. Xemnas sent her and the rest of them out of his office. He turns in his chair and sighs harshly. I approach the desk. "Sir...if I may..." I swallow hard as he turns around. "What made you take my side? I mean you've never liked me."

Xemnas looks up at me. "Well for starters, the cameras proved they're all liars. Though I can't understand how or why those windows exploded out of nowhere." I mentally face-palm myself, for doing such a stupid and dangerous thing. "Anyway, the other reason is that I now see that you're not a bad kid. You've proved that to me these past five months. Helping a student with his scores. All while trying hard to keep yours up too. That made me realize, a kid like that, isn't a trouble maker. Just a young man with a lot to offer the world. Which I why, I'm going to give you that recommendation." I smile, having finally been seen as I should've been. "Let me know where you want to go and I'll make out the letter and send it personally."

I get numerous hugs from my Mom, Annette and Roxas. They all congratulate me. Then my body starts to ache. Mom leaves for a minute to pick up Reno from work so that he could take my truck home. No way Mom would let me drive when I'm like this. After getting our belongings, and exchanging one quick kiss (while no one is looking.) Roxas then leaves with his Mom. As for me, I'm taken to the hospital to get checked out. I see Roxas again sitting in the waiting room. Man oh man, what a day this was.

* * *

I spend the next few days at home. Mom took care of me, taking time off work to do so. Spoiling me and making sure I heal correctly. I don't mind this, but she won't let me go anywhere. That's going to be a problem, seeing as I'm supposed to meet Ginorah at five today. There has to be a way to convince Mom that I'm well enough to go places. I mean I feel fine, the pain has died down and the swelling in my face has gone away. I think it's safe to assume I can go out now.

I go over to my mirror and get all good and ready. Throwing on my best black jeans and the shirt Roxas had given to me for Christmas. It looks really good on me. Of course what doesn't? Anyway, after making myself presentable, I head into the living room. I put on my boots, then as I reach for my keys, Mom catches me. I curse at myself. "Axel, you're still hurt. You should be up in bed." She spoke with worry.

"Mom, I'm looking and feeling better. See?" I point to my cheek. I covered up the bruise with some...foundation and concealer. Yes, I wear that stuff sometimes. Sue me. Anyway, Mom doesn't look convinced. "Come on, please?" I asked of her.

She sighs, "that depends. Where are you heading off to?" Mom raises an eyebrow, looking at me with suspicion. It's then I think to go to Sweet-Hearts Bakery. I believe enough time had passed to start going back there in the afternoons. I kind of miss my afternoon snack and coffee.

"The bakery." I quickly say. "Then maybe to Barns N' Noble for a while." I said as sincerely as possible. "There's a book I need for one of my English assignments." Partially true, there's a novel the class started reading, and I need to start reading it in order to do the worksheets. I believe it's called The Outsiders. I've been meaning to read that book for a while now, it always interested me. But I'll put that homework assignment on hold for now. I have the whole weekend to do it.

Mom looks at me with doubt, then sighs. "Alright Axel, but please be safe..." She comes closer and kisses my cheek. "Call me as soon as you get to the bookstore."

"I will Mom. Love you." I told her as I open the front door. I take the keys off the wall hook and unlock the truck. Mom shut the front door and I got inside the truck, taking off to the bakery. I could use a coffee right about now.

I pull into the bakery parking lot, shutting off the truck after getting out. I walk inside, expecting to see Selena. However, she isn't there. Instead there's another woman there, she's got brown braided hair and wore a pink ribbon. She's kind of cute. I walk up to the counter, she greets me with a smile. "Hello, welcome to Sweet-Hearts bakery. What can I get you?" She asked politely. I look to her name tag, her name is Aerith.

"Just a large cinnamon coffee, please." I look around the bakery, finding no trace of Selena in here. It makes me wonder what happened to her. "Uh do you know what happened to a girl named Selena? She usually works this shift."

"Selena Tango? Oh she quit a while ago." Aerith told me. She turns around and makes my coffee. "She didn't say why though." Aerith adds in the sugar then puts the lid on the coffee, she places it on the counter. "Alright, your total is two-fifty." _Why would Selena quit? Was it because of what happened two months ago? _I pull out my wallet and pay in full. I take the coffee and Aerith waves goodbye as I head outside. I get in my truck and light up as I head to Starville diner.

I finish my coffee and make a quick call to my Mom before entering the diner. As I step inside a little bell rings, I look around to see if Ginorah is here. I spot her sitting in a booth by the window, she appears to be looking at some pictures. I approach the table with a smile. "Hello, Ginorah?" Her hair was pulled into a pretty butterfly clip and she wore some nice clothes. Even had a purse to match the outfit. _Wonder what kind of job she has._

She looks up from the pictures and gestures me to take a seat. In which I do. She greets me politely, "hello there Axel. It's so nice to see you again." She puts the photos down and took a sip of her coffee. I glance at the photos sitting on the table for a second. They were taken with a Polaroid camera. Always thought those were cooler looking than digital pictures. Ginorah sets her cup down and looks at me

"Hello Ginorah, it's nice to see you too." I said with a smile. I then ask, "anyway, could you answer a few things for me?" I look her in the eye. Prepared to except the answers she would give me. However, would I be happy with those answers? She takes in a breath and sips her coffee again. After setting down the cup she pushes some pictures towards me. I take the pictures in my hands. There are three to be exact.

"Sure, what are your questions sweetie?" She responded. I look down at the pictures. The first photo had one of me as a baby asleep in a crib. I have to say even as a baby I'm good looking. I place that one down, looking at the next one. It's of Ginorah and an older woman standing next to her. And there I am again as a baby, but in Ginorah's arms. The third one is what really hit me. An male teen (he looks my age) who's tall, with red hair like mine, only not spiked. He has his arm around Ginorah's waist. They both look so happy.

I set the last of the pictures down and lightly push them towards Ginorah. She tucks them away in her purse. "Before I ask any other questions...Was the man in that picture...my father?" I seems obvious, but I want to be sure.

"Yes that's him, Raven Rosé. He was the love of my life back then." Ginorah said as a blush creeps its way along her cheeks. "He still is." I notice her playing with a silver engagement ring she has on her finger. The diamond on it, is a pretty good size. Behind it, is a wedding ban.

"So you married him?" I asked curiously.

"Yes I did, but it wasn't for many years. After giving you up, there was a lot trouble between us. We broke up for a while, but then found each other again. I just couldn't find a better man than him." Again she sips her coffee. It makes me happy, knowing that the two of them are happy together.

"How sweet. Anyway, I wanted to kno –"

A waiter then interrupts me, "Oh I see the other person has arrived." Ginorah smiles and nods. I look at the waiter, he's in his twenties. He had short dyed white hair and he's quite the looker too. His name tag read, Kevin. "Anything I can get you?" He asked.

"I'll have a Coke please and thank you." I told the guy, he quickly brings back the drink. I grab a menu from behind the napkin holder and look to see what's good. Ginorah and I order the same thing, a western omelet with extra cheese and hash-browns. The waiter writes it down and takes the order into the kitchen.

I take a sip of my Coke then set it back on the table. I look Ginorah in the eye again. "Alright, now then, back to what I was going to ask... I want to know the real reason you gave me up. I read the note left behind in my file. It said you feared for my life...what made you so scared for me?" I asked as polity as possible. Don't want to sound like an interrogator.

Ginorah looks down into her coffee cup. She had a saddened expression. "My mother didn't like your father at all. In fact she hated him. He was a rebel teen, but was so kind... But Mom didn't see him the way I did. When she found out I was pregnant, she was outraged. Well one, because I was too young, and two, the fact you were Raven's. However, Mom didn't find out until it was too late. You were too far along... She forbade me to see or speak to Raven. But that didn't stop me. He had to know about you."

She takes in a breath, then continues to explain."About a month after you were born, I caught my mother trying to smother you with a pillow. I tackled her to the floor and took you from the house and ran off with you to where your father lived." She sips her coffee. "That was all the way out in Cliff-Side, his parents allowed me and you to stay there. That way I could keep you safe, and your father could help me take care of you."

"Alright then... so what happened after that?" I ask after sucking down my drink._ I'm going to have such a sugar rush later._

She responds with, "we both tried working, getting an education and taking care of you. It got so hard seeing as we were just teenagers. I put my education on hold for a while to make things a bit easier. I did go back to it though a couple of years later. " She told me. Ginorah sighs then continues, "my mother found us several months later and tried taking you away. Raven didn't want that happening, and neither did I. I knew she wouldn't give up easily. She went as low as to try and accuse us of child abuse. That failed seeing as there wasn't any. Then one day him and I decided the best choice for you, would be to have you adopted out somewhere. That way you could have a better life, and not have to deal with that crazy woman."

'After doing some research, we took you to Little Orchard orphanage here in Winston. It was far away enough from my mother, which relieved me. When I gave you up, I left that small amount of information. Just in case you ever wanted to know where you came from. Though I never thought it would take so long." Ginorah finished talking. She still has that sad look in her eyes. Our food was set in front us. I look at her in awe, I'm shocked to hear that, that was the reason I was placed in an orphanage. It was to keep me safe from her lunatic of a mother. Not the answer I was expecting.

"Enjoy." I heard the waiter say. I then hear him walk away, humming to himself.

Ginorah and I just stare at each other for a minute. I then feel a surge of anger. "That's kind of messed up of your mother to want to kill an innocent baby." I said with disgust. "But if I may ask, where was your father during all this?" Now I feel like I'm being nosy.

"He died in a car accident while I was fourteen. That could have been a big part of what made her go mental." There's an angry tone to her voice. "She died from pneumonia a few years ago though. So there's no need to worry about her anymore." She sounded so relieved. As for me, I stare at her awkwardly, having no idea how to respond. It's then I think to change the subject.

"So do I have any cousins or siblings?" I asked her as I began to eat my food. It tastes pretty good, but not as good as Mom's home cooked meals.

"Cousins yes. Two teenagers, a boy and a girl from Martin, Raven's brother. And one little girl from my sister Bethany. She was the woman standing by me in that photo you saw. As for siblings...no. I couldn't bare to have another child after what happened." Can't say I blame her...Her and Raven went through hell and had hardly anything to show for it. Life can really suck for some people.

The rest of the time, her and I talk about our lives. I tell her about Roxas, and just like Mom, she found him adorable. I also tell Ginorah about how well I do in school. And my love for collecting books and movies. As for her, she works as a Realtor and lives with her husband Raven in a place called Northville. It's upstate, about a forty- five minute drive from here. Speaking of her husband, she said he works at a Ford dealership. The same one Rodrick works at. She says Raven works as a desk jockey there.

After the meals are paid for, I walk Ginorah to her small white car. "It was nice talking with you." I said to her. She unlocks her car, gets in, and closes the door. As she starts her car up, I remember something I haven't thought about in years. Where did my telekinetic powers come from? Maybe she knows, we'll see.

I tap her window, in which she rolls down. "Axel, is everything ok?" She asked in a worried voice.

"Yes, everything is ok. I have one last question, it may sound weird though..." I look away for a second, trying to think of a way to ask without it sounding crazy. Who am I kidding it'll sound like that anyway. "Would you know of anyone in the family that had telekinesis? Just out of curiosity."

Ginorah leans back into the seat. She takes in a breath and looks lost in thought. After a minute she returns her attention to me. "Yes actually. Your grandmother on your father's side. Her name is Henrietta Rosé. I haven't spoken to her in a very long time. She'd always do tricks and make things move without moving a finger. She'd always tease people with it. Her husband especially." She laughs, "I always found it funny. Though what's strange is neither Martin or Raven have it. Nor do Martin's kids. We think that the power stopped with her."

I look at the radio in her car. I focus my mind on the dial and make it turn. Ginorah whips her head to the radio then back at me. "Is that so? Seems kind of odd that I have it then." I focus my mind again and turn off the radio. She appears amazed. "Anyway, I'd better go. I'm glad we got to know each other." She rolls up her window and waves bye to me as I run to my truck.

I start it up and watch as Ginorah backs out and drives off. I then do the same moments later. Before heading home I make a stop at the bookstore. Thought it was time to use those gift cards. Which conveniently sat in my wallet for three months. Anyhow, I bought a several books with the gift cards, including the one I needed for school. I just hope there's room on my walled shelf at home.

While driving, my mind goes back to what Ginorah told me. All that I had wanted to know I now knew. It wasn't at all like I imagined, but that's just how things are sometimes. Nothing wrong with that.

Once I got home I go up to my room and work on my assignments. Roxas calls me on Skype and a couple of hours after that. He needs help with his homework. Even though I don't have to help him anymore, I still do. Just because I love him, he just doesn't know it yet.

**Chapter 10: END**


	11. A Change of Pace

**A/N: I LIVE!**

**Hello to all my fans out there. How did you like the last chapter? Did it tie a few things up? I hope so. However, there's more to come in this story. Now that the three bullies have been banished. What will happen now? Read on and find out. ;)**

**Thank you all so much for the Favs, Follows, and Reviews. They're (as always) appreciated!**

**Also sorry about it taking so long on these updates. Real life has a way of keeping me away from my chapters. (Broken laptop, family events, friend events, Anime conventions and such.) I am back on track and will absolutely finish both of my current on going stories. I don't like leaving anything unfinished.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**A Change of Pace**

Roxas and I return to school the following Monday. We're fully healed and ready to take on the days ahead. I now sit in my A.P Calculus 2 class, staring at the board. There are a few warm-up problems written on said board, in which I've already completed. (Math is an easy subject for me.) The usual time it takes the class to finish the warm-up is an estimated ten minutes. To pass the time, I begin doodling on the side of my notebook. One doodle is of a heart with mine and Roxas's name in it. I smile, finding myself almost laughing. Doodling something like this isn't like me at all. Alas, love makes a person do weird things.

I hear the teacher starting his lesson, but I don't pay attention. Instead, my mind is focused elsewhere. I'm thinking of when I should tell Roxas about how I really feel. I mean I'm in no way confused about loving him. It's just, I wonder if he's ready to hear it...And if he'll say it back. While in this mindset, a hand slams down on my desk. I jump and snap back to reality, my power knocking someone's books off their desk in the process. I then look to see the teacher, his name is Mr. Briggs. He's a tall, middle-aged man, with a bad temper and can be _very _strict. He also hates my guts. I have yet to understand the reason why. I never did a thing to this guy. "Is there somewhere else you'd rather be Mister Rose?" And just like most people, he's too lazy to pronounce it correctly. I think I've said that somewhere before.

I look at Mr. Briggs, pretending to care. "No sir. Not at all. I _live _for Calculus." I told him sarcastically. Briggs glares at me briefly, then turns around and starts to walk away. As he's almost to the front of the class, I think to correcting him on my last name. A smirk makes its way across my lips. "By the way, there's an accent above the e in my last name. Therefore, it's pronounced _Roh-say,_ not Rose." After I inform him, I see his hands ball up into fists.

Mr. Briggs practically charges back to my desk, his face red with anger. "Alright there smart-alack. How about detention with me after school?" He sounded agitated, but whatever. I couldn't care less about detention. Especially if it's after school with this prick. He just makes you sit there and write sentences for an hour.

I raise and eyebrow. "Ok? Fine by me. Didn't mean to rattle your cage _sir._"

I seem to have made him even angrier. "You know what?! Get out of here since you want to run your mouth!" _Oh yeah, such a punishment. Being sent out of the class. It's more of a relief if you ask me!_ It's then I hear people whispering and snickering. I get up without a word, taking my books with me. "You best head straight to Xemnas's office too. And you better be here after school." He told me as I'm heading out. I roll my eyes as I leave the classroom, closing the door behind me. When Briggs isn't looking, I turn around and flip him the double bird.

I make my way down the hall towards my locker. I open the locker and switch out my textbook for a book called Insomnia. Another novel written by Stephen King. I also grab my cigarettes and lighter. I tuck those things away and _don't_ do what Mr. Briggs said. I instead go to the roof. After I get up there, I sit down and smoke a cigarette. I then start reading my book. Helping myself to relax a bit before going back down. Not like Xemnas will care that I didn't show up to his office. Even he thinks Briggs needs to lighten up.

Lunch soon arrives and I'm picking at my food. I'm still a bit peeved about second period. I shove my tray away then cross my arms. "Briggs is such an ass hole. " I muttered to myself. I let out a sigh then lean on the table. At that moment I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look over and see Roxas sitting next to me. "Oh hey there Roxas." I told his as I sat up straight.

"Hello." Roxas said with a smile. Just seeing that brightens my day. "What's up with you? You look upset." _Define upset, _I thought to myself.

"Mister Briggs got on my case earlier." I said with some attitude. Roxas's hand moves up and down my back, it feels nice. While he did that, I explained all that happened in second period.

"Aw, that's pretty crappy... Hmm, tell you what. How about after detention, you come pick me up and we can get some ice-cream?" Roxas suggested. The idea of ice-cream sounds great! I haven't had any in a while. I nod, "ok we'll do that then. Then maybe you'll be less upset."

"You're amazing. Do you know that?" I told him.

He blushes then looks away innocently. "I don't mean to brag, but yeah I kind of am." I just laugh and he laughs with me. We stop laughing and just stare at one another. Oh how I wanted to kiss him. My heart races at the very thought. "So are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I gave him a reassuring smile. It's then he does something surprising. He kisses my cheek. As he pulls back I look at him in shock. "You do know there are people around, right?" Not that I care, but from what I've learned about Roxas, he did care; though now I think that part of him has just changed.

"I don't give a damn anymore, mon chérie, " Roxas said with a grin. I smiled and the two of us share a hug. After a minute or so, we let go of each other. "Well see you after detention babe." He pats my shoulder then takes off towards his usual table. I notice his friends looking at him weird as he sat near them. Maybe they saw him kiss me. Oh well, if they don't like it, that's just too bad.

* * *

School has ended for the day, well for everyone else. As for me, I'm stuck here for another hour. I leave a message for my Mom, explaining everything. After that, I grab my books and backpack then carry them to Mr. Briggs's class. I walk inside said classroom, and there he is with a smug grin. I roll my eyes and take a seat, it would seem I'm the only student in here. I pull out my notebook and a pencil; prepared to write some meaningless sentences.

Mr. Briggs comes to my desk, I look at him. "Ok so what are you going to have me write?" He's holding a piece of paper in his hand. In which he sets it on my desk. He points to the sheet. I read over the paper and I'm appalled. The paper Mr. Briggs gave me has a list of things to clean around the school. And at the bottom of this list, it says I'm required to write an ten page essay on 'proper behavior.' I slam the paper down."You're joking. No way you can make me do this."

He grins, "oh yes I can. This punishment fits a delinquent such as yourself."

"How in the hell am I a delinquent?!" My words had a lot of bite to them. "I haven't done anything to you."

Mr. Briggs gets in my face, still with that grin. "Let me make this clear. I can't stand you. The way you dress, the way you act, it isn't normal. It amazes me how _you _got this far." I roll my eyes and mentally flip him off. His words were no stranger to me. "Again with the disrespect. Fine then I'll teach you some respect." I wanted to laugh. That is until Mr. Briggs backhands me across the face. "I've always wanted to do that."

I glance up at him in minor shock. Then it's replaced with anger. "You bastard! What right do you have to hit me!? And you do know the cameras are watching you right?" He then slaps me again but a little harder. My jaw tightens, I'm getting really pissed.

Mr. Briggs chuckles then says, "they're under maintenance today. Now then, I suggest you get to work. Unless you'd like another smack to the face_?_" My hands turn into fists. No way I'm going to let him get away with this. Then I remember that hitting a teacher **will** get me expelled. (I was very lucky I didn't get expelled from the chair incident with Seifer.) I just glare at Mr. Briggs, only to get backhanded a third time! "Don't look at me like that, you over-sized ingrate. It's what you deserve after all."

"Fuck you, I don't have to take this!" I said with great anger. My power starts rising, but I hold it back. I gather up what I had siting on the desk and stuff it all in my backpack. I then get up from my desk and shove passed Mr. Briggs towards the door. Some how though, he gets in front of me.

"You're not going anywhere." He said sternly. "You have a punishment to deal with." _Go to hell! _I focus my mind on the door behind him. I make it open up then shove him out of my way. I don't bother looking back as I stormed out of the school.

I drive over to Roxas's house after picking up a couple of coffees. Though I drink most of mine on the way there. I park in his driveway and smoke a cigarette real quick to keep me from snapping. After that I chew some gum, I grab the coffees, then make my way to his front door. I rang the doorbell. I don't wait long before the door opens slightly. It's Ventus who answers, "hello Axel. Can I help you?" He asked politely. Seems he's finally warming up to me.

"Yes, I came to see Roxas." I told him. He opens the door all the way so that I could enter. I step inside and Ventus closes the door. I sip some more of my coffee hoping to calm the last of my rattled nerves.

"Roxas! Your friend Axel is here!" I heard Ventus yell up the stairs.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute." I heard Roxas respond. Ventus then walks over to the couch and sits down. He picks up a X-Box 360 controller and turns on the TV. As for me I stand by the door sucking down my coffee.

After about five minutes Roxas comes down and he looks adorable. He's got his glasses on, along with a Gun N' Roses t-shirt, and his black/white stripped hoodie. On his head sat a plain black beanie, I usually detest those types of hats, but Roxas makes it appear cool. The outfit is complete with blue jeans. I wanted to tackle him to the floor. "Wow, don't you look sweet." I said with a smile.

He approaches me and I hold out his coffee out to him. Roxas takes it and giggles. "Thank you. Thought I'd change my look today." He starts modeling himself in front of me. I won't lie, his ass looks fantastic in those jeans. He stops modeling and sips his coffee. "So, Briggs let you out of detention early? That's odd." I shook my head. "You didn't go, did you?" One hand on his hip the other holding his coffee. He then starts sipping more and more of it.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "I'll tell you in the truck. I'm really wanting that ice-cream." I didn't feel like explaining it right then and there. I open the door and make my way towards the truck. I look up and see that the sky is getting dark and cloudy. "Ah hell, I hope it doesn't storm." I muttered to myself as I get inside my vehicle. Roxas comes out of the house and into the truck. It's then I take off and tell him what went down at the school.

"That's messed up," he sighed. "Why do people feel the need to hurt you?" I shrug my shoulders in response. "It pisses me off." I can't help but smile at that. I'm lucky to have him care about me so much.

I pull into the parking lot and turn off the truck. Before I can get out, Roxas grabs my hand. I look at him strangely. It's then he pulls my forward and kisses me. I manage to return it before he pulled away. The two of us head up to the front window and place our orders. I pay for those treats with what's left of my allowance money. We don't wait long before getting our ice-creams. He got a cone with sprinkles and I got a cotton-candy blizzard. They were all out of the Sea-Salt flavor, I was slightly disappointed.

Roxas and I head over to a table and take our seats. I catch myself looking up at the sky again, the clouds are getting even darker. Seems like it could storm any minute. I then turn my attention to Roxas... who's (yet again) licking around the ice-cream in a _very_ suggestive way! My face gets hot and my pants get tight. I cross my legs and set down my blizzard. I hear Roxas snickering. That's when it hit me, the little punk is doing it on purpose this time! "Not funny Roxas." I point out, feeling rather embarrassed. "You shouldn't tease me like that..."

"I'm sorry babe. I just couldn't help myself," he laughs. _Oh I can see just how "sorry" you are..._ I pick my blizzard back up and start eating it again. Not a moment goes by before there's a loud boom from the sky...and rain is soon to follow. "I think that's a sign for us to head back." I couldn't have agreed more. Him and I throw away our trash and head for my truck.

As we get inside the truck and the rain comes down even harder. "Well isn't this just perfect." I grumbled. I start up my vehicle and put on the windshield-wipers. I then head back to his house. Driving safely through the storm.

I pull into his driveway and turn off the truck. I'm hesitant to get out, because my hair will get ruined. I look around in my truck and I find an umbrella...just one though. I grab it and hand it to Roxas. "Hurry! Go unlock your door." I said with urgency. I watch as he gets out and holy hell that rain is coming down harshly. I can see outside that the wind is blowing hard as well. Now I really don't want to leave my truck.

I see that Roxas has his front door open. I get out of the truck with my backpack, shut the door behind me, then ran quickly up to the house. I'm dripping wet by the time I step inside. I glance over at Roxas and see that he isn't as wet as I am. _Lucky blonde. _He takes a look at me with wide eyes then turns away. Or tried to, he instead slips and falls backwards towards me. I catch him before he hit the floor, then help him back to his feet. (Sadly I wasn't able to save the umbrella.) Roxas turns my way and we both laugh at each other.

Moments later, Annette and Sebastian enter the living room. Roxas appears confused. Seeing as his father is home earlier than normal. "Thank goodness you two made it back here in one piece. I'll get you some dry towels." Annette said. She then takes off up the stairway.

Roxas hugs himself and shivers. "So much for being able to enjoy today," he said with a laugh. I can't help but smile. It's then I start to shiver myself. Roxas clings to me and there's a squish sound to follow. Not long after, Annette throws Roxas and I each a towel. In which we use to dry ourselves. Roxas turns to his Dad, "so I take it Mom called you home?"

"Yes, she did. She was just about to call you before you showed up here." Sebastian explained. Then him and Roxas start stirring up a conversation. I don't include myself. Instead I grab my comb and went into the bathroom to get myself cleaned up.

I take one look in the mirror, and I look like a drowned rat. Never before have I let anyone see me this way. I sigh then wash off the remainder of my make-up with a rag that sat on the sink. I then comb out my hair and pull it back in a ponytail. After that, there's a knock on the bathroom door. I open it, and there's Annette holding some pieces of clothing. "Nothing Roxas wears would possibly fit you...so I had to swipe some of my husband's clothes. Hope that's ok Axel." She explained as she hands me the clothing. "Just hang your clothes in the shower for now. I'll throw them in the dryer in a little while."

"Yeah that's fine, and thank you very much." I said with a smile. Annette closes the door and I get changed into the clothes. It's a pair of black sweatpants and a dark red shirt with a collar. I take another look at myself in the mirror to make sure I looked all right. Wasn't my best, but it's all I can do for now.

While standing there my phone goes off. It's my mother. I immediately pick it up and answer, "hey Mom. What's up?" While on the phone, I pick up my wet clothes and hang them up in Roxas's shower.

"Thank god you're all right Axel." I hear Mom breathe a sigh of relief. "Wherever you are, stay put. I don't want you driving in this storm. The radio sad it's going to be a big one, and that it could cause power failures all across Winston," she explains to me. "Now that, that's said...where exactly are you at?"

"I'm over at Roxas's. We were on a date, the storm hit us in the middle of it and now here I am. I don't know how long it'll last. I may have to stay over night, not sure as of yet. I'll keep you posted." I told my Mom briefly. I didn't want to hog the bathroom any longer.

"Ok sweetie. Stay warm and dry. Love you."

"I will Mom. I love you too." I end the conversation there. I tuck my phone in my pocket. I then see myself out of the bathroom and make my way to Roxas's bedroom. I knock, then Roxas let me inside.

Roxas is in his comfy clothes, his glasses sitting on his face. "Now what do you want to do?" He asked...and just then the house goes dark. It would seem my mother had jinxed us. Damn it to hell. "Aw man, you've got to be kidding me!" I heard Roxas complain.

"Nope, looks like we're stuck with limited options." I said to humor him. I hear him groan as if not finding my humor funny. Next I feel him hug me, I drape my arms around his tiny body and hold him. He then snuggles into me.

I hear Roxas's door creak open. He rips out of my arms, I wondered why... That is until I see a little light coming from the doorway. I turn so see a shadow, I couldn't tell if it was his Mom's or his Dad's. "You boys all right in here?" I heard a male voice say: it's his Dad. "Brought you two some lights and batteries so you can see." He hands Roxas and I each a lantern and some batteries. "Wouldn't want you two falling and hurting yourselves." I immediately turn my lantern on. It isn't too bright but it's enough to allow me to see more clearly.

"Thanks Dad." I hear Roxas say from behind me. "Oh uhm, can Axel spend the night? I wouldn't want him getting into an accident." I could just imagine him doing that adorable pout. I don't think he has to. Pretty obvious, I mean no one in their right mind would allow a teenager to drive out in a storm.

"I had already assumed he was staying. His mother would kill me if I let him leave." A laugh was soon to follow Sebastian's sentence. I then see Roxas turn on his lantern and approach his Dad.

"Where's Mom?" Roxas asked.

"She's in the kitchen looking for more batteries. Anyway, I'll leave you two boys alone." And with that Sebastian leave the room. He closes the door and there are faint footsteps that eventually go quiet. That is until we hear a few rumbles of thunder outside. But they aren't very loud.

Once the door has closed, Roxas picks up his backpack and pulls out his work. I'm still his tutor even though I don't have to be anymore. The two of us sit on the floor and I help him with his homework.

* * *

It's about twelve in the morning when I last looked at my phone. (Which is almost dead.) Roxas and I finished out tutor session a while ago, it was more difficult but we managed. Anyway, as I'm reading a book by lantern, I feel Roxas's hand on my arm. I look at him and he's half smiling. I raise an eyebrow, "something the matter?" I asked in a confused voice. He throws his arms around my neck and kneels in front of me. I close the book and set it aside.

"You don't have to tutor me anymore. So why are you still doing it?" Roxas asked in a shy voice. My arms wrap around his small waist, I hold him closely.

I don't have to think hard about my answer because it's really simple. I think right now is the perfect moment. Even though this isn't how I thought it would happen. I'd hoped on telling him after a romantic date with flowers and a make-out session. Some cute things like that... Though nothing everything works out as one imagines. Well here goes everything. "That's easy... It's because I –" _love you. _All of a sudden the words are caught in my throat again.

"Because you what Axel?" He asked in a curious voice. I turn my head away, thinking of why the words wouldn't come out. I really want to tell him so bad so what's the deal?! "Please tell me." He sounded persistent on getting my answer. I might as well suck it up and try again.

I take in a deep breath and try again. "I still tutor you because I care about you...and because I love you." There I finally said it! I now brace myself for his response.

Roxas became quiet, which scared me._ Could I have perhaps said it too soon? _I then feel him move away from me, and that causes my heart to sink. I scoot away a bit, trying to put some distance between us. I turn around and sigh. I then feel a hand on mine. "You..love me?" As if he needs to ask. He's had my heart in his hand this whole time and he's had no clue...until now.

I turn to face him, even though I can hardly see him. The only light we have is coming off the small lanterns we had on the floor. I cleared my throat and take both of his hands into mine. "Yes I do... I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it..." Mom used to say:_ 'When you tell someone you love them. You had better not be lying or else you'll break the only heart they have_.'

Roxas moves his hands to my face. His face just half an inch away from mine. "I love you too." He said in a tender voice. I now feel relieved I got a positive response. My arms make their way around his small waist again as he pulls me into a passionate kiss.

I pull back for air. "We should lock the door." I said to him while I play with a lock of his hair. And with that follows his giggle. Roxas gets up from my lap and makes his way to the door. I heard a click and within minutes Roxas was in front of me. He pulls me up and on to the bed. "Well now. What do you want to do?" I said in a hushed tone.

"I don't know...are_ you _an option?" He said in a flirty tone. I had no idea how to respond to that. I mean yes, I have wanted to sleep with him for some time. Though I didn't think he'd want to after we just said I love you. Oh hell, you know what? I want him and I want him now.

"Yes, I am an option, but are you sure? I don't know if you can handle me." I flirted back as I felt up his sides. I feel him shiver underneath me, I then hear a giggle escape him. He reached up and answers my question with another loving kiss.

Roxas pulls away, I feel his hand on my face. "Oh yeah? Don't underestimate me Axel." I could picture a smirk on his face. "I'm full of surprises." His voice was hushed. I then think to myself, _yeah I know you are. You surprise me everyday. And that's one of the many things I love about you. _

"Trust me I know," is all I say before I kiss him hungrily. Oh how I craved him right now. Hands explore bodies, tongues twist, and clothes start to coming off. Before we know it, we're entangled under the sheets.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and see that the power is still out. May take a few days for it to come back on. Not like it'd be a bother to me... I turn to wake Roxas, but he won't get up. I sigh and decide to just leave him there. I get out of bed then, throw on the pants and shirt Annette let me borrow. Once I finished getting dressed, I go over to the bed and cover Roxas more. I kissed his cheek and step up to his dresser mirror. I grab the brush that sat on the dresser and pull out the little blonde hairs.

While brushing my hair, I couldn't help but think about last night. How he and I slept together. It wasn't as fantastic as I imagined... He had no idea what to do once we got under the sheets. Not surprising seeing as I'm his first male lover. And when it was all over, he passed out. Not even a, _wow that was bad_._ Can we try again another time?_ While in this thought, I find myself laughing.

I threw my hair back into a ponytail then go into the bathroom to wash my face. As I walk out I smell something cooking. I make my way into the kitchen. I see Annette in front of the stove and Sebastian at the table reading the morning paper. Neither of them noticed me walk in. "Morning." I said to them to make my presence known.

Annette looks towards me for a moment. Then she goes back to cooking. Sebastian though, gestures me to come sit down. I of course take a seat. I became confused, _did I do something wrong?_ Sebastian sets down his paper and looks at me with serious eyes. I began going over in my head as to what could be the matter.

I swallow hard and my heart starts pounding like a jackhammer. "Uh, may I ask what's going on here?" I asked nervously.

I watch as Sebastian leans over on the table. "I need to know something..."_ Could they have found out about Roxas and I being together? _I look away for a moment. Sebastian then asks in a calm voice, "Could you please, look at me young man? This is important," He sounded quite serious.

I return my attention to Sebastian. "Alright."

"I've noticed how Roxas has become very attached to you. More so than he is with anyone else. I was wondering what the cause of that could be." Sebastian clears his throat then continues, "then I figured it out last night." This is when I started to really think of an excuse. I mean Roxas isn't ready to tell his parents about our relationship.

I respond with, "and what would that be? If I may ask."

"That you two are more than just friends. I caught you two draped around one another when I went to give you lights." Sebastian said, not once changing his expression. I didn't respond, it's not that I'm scared that they know. I'm scared they'll never let me see Roxas again. "Well?" He sounded very persistent. I could feel myself starting to panic... I look above Sebastian and see a frame hanging above him. I focus my mind and force the frame to drop. "Ow! How in God's name did that happen?"

While he's distracted I take my chance to leave. Only to be stopped by Annette. "Can't you tell us the truth?"

I stop walking and see Roxas coming down the stairs; fully dressed, with glasses on. He raises an eyebrow, I mouth: _'they know.' _That's when his eyes go wide and he looks away. I didn't know what to do. I felt Annette tug my sleeve. I couldn't say a word, afraid of what may happen.

Roxas then steps inside the kitchen, then hugs me. "Mom...Dad, please don't be angry...Axel I are a couple. I know it's not who you'd prefer me with, but I love him." I could hear the nervousness in his voice. "He's helped me so much even though he didn't have to. He's been a great boyfriend and is a wonderful person." I can feel his arms tighten around me, slightly cutting off my oxygen.

I glance at his father who appears disappointed. I turn my head to see Annette looking away. Not everyone likes unions such as mine and Roxas's. Some think it's an abomination. I sigh and lightly unlatch Roxas. "I don't think they like it..." I said with a mellow tone. I see in Roxas's eyes that he is saddened. "I'll see myself out then. Thanks for the hospitality." I excused myself from the kitchen.

I drag myself upstairs and change into my now dry clothes. I fold the ones Annette gave me and set them on Roxas's bed. I hoist my bag over my shoulders, as I'm walking down the stairs, I hear Roxas talking to his parents. "Just because he's with me like that doesn't change anything about him."

"You're both boys, I just don't understand." Sebastian says. "Not to mention how it's not natural." I could hear just how disappointed his father is. It stung a little, but like I said not everyone approves.

"Excuse me? When he first came here, you and Mom liked him. Never questioned anything. But now you do a complete one-eighty the second you find out he and I are more than friends." Roxas responded in an angry tone.

"Sweetie, we're just thinking about what's best for you. You'll get made fun of..." Annette responded. I roll my eyes and start putting on my boots. _A lot has changed since the 1980s you two. Most of this generation has stopped caring. _

"Like I give a shit Mom. I've had rotten luck with girls, need I remind you of what Naminé did? Or how the girl before her cheated on me twice?" There's so much resentment in his words.

Both of his parents sigh. "You're young. I'm sure this just a phase and hopefully it'll pass." His father responded. "Also don't use that language in this house." _What a change, how sad._

"I love him damn it! It's not a phase!" I heard him slam his hands down.

"Tone it down right now! You're sixteen, you don't know what love is." His Mom responded. That's what most adults tell their teenager when they disapprove of their kid's lover.

"You know what...I don't care what you think of this." It's then I hear sobbing. A chair gets tossed back, then angry footsteps enter the living room. I stand at the door, hesitant to leave.

I turn to see Roxas crying and sniffling by the stairway. I take off my backpack and rush to him. I approach Roxas and hold him close. "I'm here for you." I whispered to him. He then threw his arms around me. "Don't forget that ok?" He nods in response, then leans up on his tip-toes and kissed me. I kiss back then release him. "I love you. See you around." I walk away from him then grab my backpack and proceed to my truck out front.

I get into my truck after throwing my bag in the back. I see Roxas run outside, his mother followed but stopped at the doorway. He approaches the truck, I roll down the window. "Forgot to say I love you too." I smile in response. "Nothing is going to keep me from you." He kisses me one more time before I take off. In my mind, I wondered if I'd ever see him outside of school again.

* * *

After a few days or so school is back in session. I haven't spoken to Roxas in the days I was home. I told my Mom what happened, she told me to not worry about it. That it'll all blow over. Can I really believe that? I'll probably have to.

I now stand at my locker, it's before lunch. As I'm collecting my books for my next class, a small set of arms quickly grab me from behind. I jump and my power slams my locker. Causing some on lookers. I smile like an idiot. Then they go about their afternoon. I look down to see a familiar set of Letterman jacket sleeves. "You dork, you scared me," I laughed.

"I'm sorry." Roxas laughs, then lets me go. I turn around to see his cute little face. It's bright and happy. Not at all how I seen him last. "Anyway, sorry I haven't called you. After you left, I got another earful. And Mom and Dad took my phone away for swearing at them. Anyway, so Ventus finally came from his room and you will not believe this." There's so much positive in his words. I wonder what could have happened to have sparked back his happy attitude.

"Won't believe what?" I asked curiously. Roxas then starts to sway side to side and grins like a fool. I raise an eyebrow, still wondering why he's all giddy like this. "Well, aren't you going to tell me? Don't make me guess."

Roxas nods then says, "after you left, my cousin Ventus came out of his room. He overheard most of the arguing in the kitchen and stood up for me. He said it shouldn't matter what gender I choose to love, as long as I'm happy they should be too. My parents weren't too pleased but it made me feel better..." Who knew Ventus would be so supportive. That makes me feel all fuzzy on the inside. "And no matter what anyone says...I still want to be with you." My heart really starts to race. I feel a blush creep its way across my cheeks. Only around Roxas do I ever get like this.

As the two of us approach my class, I think to ask Roxas, "uh I'm happy and all...but if your parents don't approve of me as your boyfriend. How will we continue to date?"

Roxas cocks his head to the side, and raises an eyebrow. "By what we've been doing?" It's then his hands make their way up to my face. "Nothing or no one is going to keep me from you. I'll ride my bike to your house. Hell if the bike breaks I'll walk." Now he's talking crazy. His house is a long walk from mine. I'd say at least an hour. "Be worth it just to see you." His hands make their way into his pockets. His face is a little flushed.

I just laugh, he appears puzzled, I cease my laughter. "Sorry, anyway you'd really do that?" He responds with a slow nod. "Well don't I feel special. Though I'd hate for your mother and or father to come knocking on my door all angry. My mother will not take kindly to that." That's no joke she can't stand judgmental people as you may have witnessed before.

"That's what I'm counting on. Well I'd better get to class before I'm marked absent." He steals a quick kiss then dashes down the hallway. Once again he caught me off guard. Still why would Roxas want his parents raging to my doorstep? Not like my mother can keep them away from him.

* * *

I'm now in my room working on that English auto-biography. It's almost done, so far it's twelve pages long. I'm working on the last draft. While working I receive an e-mail off my computer. It's from an address I didn't know. I thought to dismiss it at first, because it could just be an ad. However, I read the subject and it's clear that this was no ad.

**Subj: Lookie what I found! You're so busted**

Hey there freak. Guess what I found out about you?

I found out that you're adopted and that you've been

through several families. But what's interesting is that

one family you stayed with died under unusual circumstances.

The woman was found crushed to death by a refrigerator. Her

husband ended up being crushed to death too, by a large dish

cabinet. Now how could that happen? Oh I know, you

murdered them by pushing those things on them. Wonder what

Roxas would say about this? Would he still love you, knowing you

killed two people? And what would your mother think? Would she

be scared of you? And to prove how I knew about this was the

newspaper articles I found online. The links are below. Enjoy

what little happiness have left, because I'm going to turn

your world upside down! This is no threat freak, **I will destroy you!**

I sit there in complete silence. Someone found out what I had done when I was ten. Sure I felt guilty about what happened. Despite the fact that family abused me. It was an accident, my emotions got the better of me and caused that whole mess. After the two died, I was taken back to the orphanage.

I read over the message again and realized something. How does this person know about Roxas? Unless they're stalking me, which is creepy. Then I think,_ who would be pissed off enough to want to destroy me? _Three people come to mind. Riku, Seifer, and Naminé; what puzzles me more is why would they even waste their time with something like this? Then again, after what happened last week. I'd better not underestimate them.

If I told Mom about this, she'd probably freak out. The police would get involved and my secret would be known. I can't have that. No one else can know what I did. Whichever one of those three sent this, I have to stop them before it's too late.

**Chapter 11: END!**


End file.
